


A Night to Remember

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternative First Meeting, Angst, Bullying, F/M, Len is not a murderer, M/M, Modern Robin Hood, Secret Relationship, Wells has anger issues, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 40,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry didn't expect to get called in to give an alibi to his One-Night Stand from last night, but weirder things have happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pretzel_logic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzel_logic/gifts).



> A few weeks ago, [Mein Knuddelhase](pretzel-log1c.tumblr.com) and I had a talk about an AU where Barry has a One-Night Stand with Len and then turns out to be his alibi.  
> She wrote the fantastic [Our Love is like a Warning Sign](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4297527/chapters/9738465) to go with some of our ideas, I'm taking some others.  
> Parts of this fic might therefore be similar to hers, though it won't be nearly as well researched or good :D
> 
> Barry is already the Flash, but hasn't met Len yet :)

"I'm telling you, Detective, I didn't do it." Len leaned back, smirking. "I have an alibi."  
  


Eddie could see a vein pulsing in Joe's face and knew it was time to intervene.   
"Okay, Snart," he said and pushed pen and paper over to the criminal. "Name of whoever was with you last night."  
  


Len grabbed the pen scribbled down a name and a phone number.   
  


Joe snatched it before Eddie could see. Joe turned pale and then an ugly shade of red.  
  


"Are you fucking with me, Snart?" He practically yelled. "You want me to believe _he_ is your alibi?"  
  


Len looked confused and Eddie looked at the paper. He felt himself pale, too.   
"Jesus," he muttered and turned to Joe. "Joe, you need to leave. I'm gonna call him, verify this, and take care of the rest. You're out."  
  


Joe opened his mouth but snapped it closed after he saw Eddie's face.   
  


"This is not over," he told Snart and left, banging the door  behind him.   
  


"Care to tell me what that was about?"  
  


Eddie turned to the other man and sighed as he pulled out his phone. "I'll call your alibi now."  
  


He made sure that Snart saw him pressing only one button on his phone, without even looking at the one on the paper.  
  
It took a moment, but the line was picked up by a tired sounding voice.   
  


"'Lo? Eddie? What's going on?"  
  


"Hey, Bar," Eddie answered, feeling kind of smug at the way Snart's eyes widened. "Can you confirm that you were with Leonard Snart last night?"  
  


Short silence on the other end.   
  


"I never got a last name," Barry said cautiously. "But I was with a guy last night."  
  


Eddie took a deep breath. "Can you describe -"  
  


"I'm coming in."  
  


Eddie felt slightly panicked. "No, Barry, don't -"  
  


"Be right there!"  
  


The line went dead and Eddie let out a short curse.   
  


He looked at Snart who was frowning. "He'll be here in a bit," Eddie explained. "If he correctly identifies you, you are free to go."  
  


"Who is that guy?" Snart growled. "Your ex or something?"  
  


Eddie let out a short laugh. "That would actually be easier," he said, grinning a bit and got up. "I'll keep Joe away. He might strangle you if it turns out you actually did spend the night with his foster son."  
  


He had the gratifying chance to see Snart pale before he left the room. No one said Eddie Thawne couldn't be vindictive sometimes.

  
  
***

  
  
"Where is he?"  
  


Eddie had managed to send Joe away just before Barry arrived.   
  


The younger man looked uncomfortable and still had pillow marks on his cheek.   
  


Eddie pulled him to the interrogation room.   
"I sent Joe to the lab," he explained. "He almost exploded when Snart gave us your name as his alibi."  
  


He stopped before they entered the double-mirrored observation room.

"There was a break in at a high-end jewellery store last night," he explained. "We arrested Snart close to it - but now that I think about it, your apartment is also close."  
  


Barry swallowed. "So if I can't identify him, or verify that he was with me at the time of the break-in -"  
  


Eddie nodded. "We'll have to detain him, yes."  
  


Barry took a deep breath. "When was the break-in?"  
  


Eddie looked at his notes. "Half past midnight."  
  


Barry nodded. "If it's him, he was with me at the time," he said. "We, uh. We didn't fall asleep until three, I think. He was there when I woke up, we had breakfast, and then he left around eight."  
  


Eddie grinned. "Why don't you check him first, before you give me any more details?" He teased.   
  


Barry blushed. "Oh. Right. Sorry."  
  


With another deep breath he opened the door to the observation room and looked through the mirror.   
  


Eddie saw him relax and then tense again.   
"It's him," Barry said, his face twisting. "But, Eddie..." He turned. "He's a thief?"  
  


Eddie nodded, clasping Barry's shoulder. "A big one. Sorry, Bar."  
  


Barry took a shuddery breath. "I didn't know," he insisted. "I wouldn't have slept with him if I did."  
  


"I know," Eddie soothed him. "Come on, I still have to take your statement."  
  


With a last look at Snart, Barry followed him.   
Eddie hoped that they could keep this whole thing to themselves.

  
  
  
Of course by the time Snart was released, everyone knew exactly what had happened.   
Eddie saw some of the officers sneer at Barry while others just looked disappointed. He took note of the few who looked angry and decided to keep an eye on them.   
  


Barry fidgeted at his side and Eddie squeezed his shoulder.   
  


"It's alright, Bar," he said. "I'll talk to Joe; it's clear you didn't know who Snart was. And he didn't rob that jewellery place. Of course, right now we have no evidence to hold him for other crimes, either."  
  


Barry smiled shakily. "Good. I mean..." He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna talk to him."  
  


Eddie let him go with a worried look. He liked to call Barry his best friend, he didn't like to see him this way.   
  


Maybe he should drop some hints to Iris. She knew how to cheer Barry up the best.

  
  
***

Len didn't look up when the door opened.

"Took you long enough," he sneered. "Gonna tell me what's-"

He stopped when Barry stepped into his line of sight.

"Hey," Barry greeted him with a wane smile. "Uhm. You can go. I mean. I told them you were with me, so. Uhm. I'll walk you out."

Len blinked and stood up, following Barry out of the precinct without a word.

He noted the dirty looks some cops threw them, and the whispers.

Barry kept his head down but his neck was flushed.

Len gritted his teeth. Apparently, people were not happy with the whole thing. A thing that was none of their business!

Len kept his temper in check though. At least until they were outside.

"What the fuck is going on?" He asked as soon as they were out of earshot of the other cops.

Barry had stopped on the sidewalk and wasn't looking at him, scratching his neck instead. Len didn't like seeing him this nervous.

"I," Barry said, "I told Eddie you were with me, so you couldn't have robbed the place. They can't hold you because..."

He stopped and sighed. His eyes found Len's at last. "You're a thief, Len?"

Len grimaced. He knew this would happen, it always did. "I've done some things I'm not proud of, kid," he answered. "But that's not all I am."

Barry shrugged helplessly. "What are you then? All I know is that Joe seems to hate you and Eddie said you're a thief."

"I'm a bartender," Len said dryly. "Yes, my record has some dark spots, but I have a regular job at Saints & Sinners."

Barry flinched. "Oh," he said. "I... I know that one."

Len cocked an eyebrow. "You do? Well then. Why don't we go there, get a drink, and talk it all out?"

He watched as Barry's face went pale and was disappointed. Of course Barry didn't want anything to do with him anymore...

"Not there," Barry said, confusing Len. "I can't... I can't go _there_. If someone sees me

I'll be in trouble."

Len snorted. "For going into a bar? Kid, you said you're legal!"

"I'm 25, oh my god, Len!" Barry spluttered and Len grinned, proud to have broken the bad mood a bit.

Barry shook his head but there was a smile on his face.

"Let's go get a coffee, my favourite coffee shop is close by. We can talk there."

  
Len nodded. He was just glad Barry wanted to talk to him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter count might change!
> 
> This took longer than I wanted… Anyway. I have a rough outline of the whole story, only need to think about how I’ll work canon into it.  
> I’ll do my best to update at least twice a month :)
> 
> As my fandom wife Jess pointed out, my pace is very fast. Her pace is slower, like, a lot (which you would understand if you saw her outline for Our Love is like a Warning Sign, dear god), but mine is really fast. A lot of things will happen in a pretty short amount of time. So... be prepared?
> 
> I had to add an "angst" tag on here, sorry... Don't worry, I believe in Happy Endings :)

Len looked around the Café - Jitters, he remembered - Barry had taken him to.

It looked very cozy, even though it was fairly busy. Barry had told him to find a seat while he went to get their drinks.

 

“Here you go,” Barry told him as he sat a cup in front of Len, slipping into the opposite chair. “Vanilla Latte with an extra shot of hazelnut.”

 

Len blinked at his drink, then smiled. “You remember? I told you that last night at the bar - I thought you were drunk.”

 

Barry shrugged. They had been talking about various things, including their favorite coffee orders, but Barry hadn’t been nearly as drunk as Len had thought - how could he be, as the Flash?

 

Len took a sip and watched Barry, who kept his hands around the cup and his eyes trained on the table.

  
“Okay, this is getting awkward,” Len said finally. “I got arrested by Detective West, who, according to Pretty Boy Thawne, is your foster father.” He noticed Barry flinching at something, but wasn’t sure what that was about. “I was clearly not guilty of that crime but yes, I’m a criminal. So the only question I have, Barry, is: Will you still go on a date with me tomorrow, like we planned?”

 

Barry looked at him sharply. “You mean that?” he asked incredulously. “You still want to go out with me?”

 

Len snorted. “Kid, I wanted to go out with you even before I went home with you last night,” he confessed. “I told you this morning, I don’t do One-Night-Stands. I asked if you wanted to go to the museum with me, and I meant it. But I can understand if that’s not something you want anymore,” he added with a bitter smile.

 

Barry sighed. “Look, Len,” he started and stopped. He took a moment to find the right words. “I like you,” he said after a moment. “You’re funny, you’re smart, and you get me. Last night was amazing. And yes, I want to go on that date with you.”

 

He held a hand up as Len opened his mouth. “Please, let me finish.”

Barry took a deep breath. “Even though I want to go out with you, it’s not that easy. Yes, Joe is my foster father. I’ve been living with him since I was eleven years old. He’s also the reason I do what I do.”

 

Len had a horrible suspicion. “You’re a cop,” he stated flatly. Of course Barry would be a cop. This was just his life.

 

But Barry shook his head. “Not really. I work in the CSI department. I work with the cops, at the precinct. They all know me. I work on cases. If I went out with you, Len, I could end up in a lot of trouble.”

 

Len’s mind was working furiously. “That’s why you can’t go to the Saint & Sinners,” he realized. “Because you’re working the case there.”

 

The bar he worked at had been broken into and left in shambles - Len had been on vacation and only heard about it later. It took them a while to fix it up again, but the case was still open.

 

Barry nodded. “Yes, I’m the CSI working the case. And no, I can’t discuss it with you,” he added at Len’s hopeful look. “But I can’t go there in private while I’m working the case.”

 

Len nodded. “Sounds reasonable,” he agreed. “But you’re not working on any case involving me, right? There is no case against me.”

 

“No, there isn’t,” Barry said, looking at the table again. “But what if one turns up?”

He looked at Len from beneath his lashes. “You’re a thief. Are you retired?”

 

Len opened his mouth and closed it again. He thought about the heist he was planning on pulling off later today.

 

Barry huffed. “That’s what I thought,” he said warily. “So, you’re still a criminal. Imagine I go out on dates with you, and you get caught. Imagine someone finds out I’m dating a known criminal. What do you think will happen?”

  
  


Len was saved from having to answer that by a female voice calling Barry’s name.

 

In the next second, a young woman was hugging Barry, who had a look of shock and sudden hurt on his face.

 

“Hey, Iris,” he said weakly as she beamed at him. “I didn’t think you were working today.”

 

“I’m not,” she answered and bounced on her toes. “I’m here to get coffee for me and Eddie - he called and asked to meet me for his lunch. Said he had something to tell me.”

 

She suddenly realized they were not alone and turned to Len, not seeing Barry pale at her words. “I’m sorry,” she laughed. “Where are my manners? Iris West, nice to meet you. And you are…?”

 

Len wasn’t sure what else to do, so he took her outstretched hand and shook it quickly. “Len. Barry and I were just talking…”

 

Her eyes widened. “Ohhhh, you’re the guy from last night! You’re even hotter in daylight,” she exclaimed and Barry buried his head in his hands with a groan.

 

Len smirked and winked at her. “Why, thank you, Ms. West. I hope Barry thinks so, too.”

 

Iris looked between the two, her eyes shining. “You’re both here, I gather last night went well then?”

 

Barry looked at her in horror. “Oh my god, Iris, what the hell?!”

 

She laughed at him. “Relax, Barry, I’m happy for you. And I’m late, so I’ll see you later.” She kissed Barry’s cheek, waved at Len, and vanished.

 

Barry was back to hiding his face in his hands.

 

“West, huh?” Len asked, looking after her. “So she’s Detective West’s daughter?”

 

Barry looked up. “Yeah,” he said miserably. “I grew up with her. She’s my best friend, but sometimes she can be really… infuriating.”

 

Len looked at him closely. There was something in Barry’s voice, in his eyes, that didn’t match his words… “You love her,” he realized and tried to ignore the violent stab he felt in his chest. “You’re in love with your foster sister.”

 

Barry flushed. “I’m not. I mean. Yes, I love her. I always will, probably. But I realized it’s not gonna happen, so I’m moving on.” He looked at Len. “I’ve been moving on for a while now. You were not a rebound, Len.”

 

Len, who had been about to ask just that, closed his mouth. He tapped his finger on his cup for a moment, thinking.

“Alright,” he finally said. “I believe you. Now. To get back to what we were talking about before Ms. West interrupted us…”

  
  


Barry nodded and sat back up. “Yeah, let’s do that. You still haven’t answered my question.”

 

Len sighed. “Yeah… okay, look. Today wasn’t the first time I was brought in for questioning and it won’t be the last, I’m sure of it. You might see my name on case files, that could happen. There are a lot of things you don’t know about me, just as I don’t know everything about you. We just met.

I can see where you working with the CCPD would be troublesome. But I still want to go out with you.”

 

Barry blinked. “Even though my foster father is a cop and I work with the police?”

 

Len nodded. “I don’t expect you to understand my life choices, Barry. I don’t expect you to accept them, either. I just want to be see you again, go out, have dinner, drinks, have sex - it’s not ideal, but it’s what I want.”

 

Len leaned back as he waited for Barry to process all this. He wasn’t sure what to expect. He wanted this man, more than he’d ever wanted anyone else in his life. He hadn’t known he’d be capable of feeling this strongly in such a short amount of time, but here it was.

Len wanted Barry Allen, damn the consequences.

 

“I need to think about it,” Barry said finally. “I can’t… Len, this is not a decision I can make lightly.”

 

His eyes seemed to plead with Len to understand, and he did. “I know, Barry,” Len answered and sighed. “I’m not putting you in an easy position. Tell you what.”

He leaned forward a bit. “Why don’t you read my files? You’ll see what kind of criminal I am. I can tell you, sure, but I think you might need the evidence to support me when I say I never hurt anyone. No matter what I do, I leave no casualties. I make sure of that.”

 

Barry didn’t know what to do and the conflict was clear on his face. Len was a criminal, he wasn’t denying that. He was also pretty clear on not giving up that lifestyle. But Barry still wanted to see him again, Len thought.

 

“Alright,” Barry said slowly. “I’ll read your files. It might take me a while, but… I will call you. I promise.”

 

Len smiled. “That’s all I can ask for, kid,” he said and stood, draining his coffee. “Take all the time you need. And if you decide you don’t want anything to do with me after all, just send me a quick text, don’t leave me hanging, okay?”

 

Barry stood, too, and, on impulse, hugged Len. “I promise,” he said again, trying in vain to keep his voice from wobbling. Then he grabbed his cup and, with a last look over his shoulder, exited Jitters.

 

Len was left to stare after him, his body tingling from feeling Barry so close to him.

 

“Well, fuck me,” he muttered darkly and threw away his cup before moving towards the exit, too.

 

***

 

Barry had barely stepped out of sight of the café before he started running. He did a few laps around the city, trying to clear his head.

 

He thought back to last night. How he’d watched Iris getting drunk, while he himself still burned through alcohol like a chocoholic through a bag of M&Ms. Then he’d seen Len across the bar, and feeling bold, smiled at him.

Only a few minutes later they were dancing, getting closer and closer. Later they had talked, drinking beers, and in the end moved it all to Barry’s apartment.

 

Barry had never had sex this good. There was a saying about older man and Barry was really convinced it was true. Len had been passionate and matched Barry in eagerness. Barry had never had this much fun in bed, either. It was as natural as breathing.

 

The next morning, Len had to go, but not without waking Barry with kisses, and asking for his number. Their date on Sunday was supposed to be a trip to the Central City Museum, to look at the new Egyptian display. Barry had been looking forward to it already.

 

But then Eddie had called and everything went downhill from there. Barry couldn’t believe it had been less than 24 hours since he met Len. Len, who was a criminal. Len, who was still gorgeous, and smart, and funny - and the man Barry wanted to go out with again.

 

It had hurt to hear Len call Eddie by the same nickname Iris had used before the Lightning. For a second, it was as if history would repeat itself, the person Barry liked falling for Eddie instead. But Len had made it pretty clear that he wanted only Barry - and that felt pretty amazing.

  
  


Barry groaned and stopped outside of S.T.A.R. Labs. This was just too much. The only reason he’d agreed to going out with Iris in the first place was the need to relax after the fight with Kyle Nimbus.

Meta Humans, always invading his life.

 

He entered the labs and went straight to the main rooms.

“Hey, guys,” he greeted Caitlin and Cisco. “What’s up?”

 

He decided to just forget about Len for now and concentrate on something else: His friends.

 

When Dr. Wells entered the room, Barry was engaged in a vicious game of Operation with Caitlin, and a more calm game of table tennis with Cisco. God, he loved his powers.

 

Wells asked him to also play chess with him - to “test his ability to multitask” - so Barry’s mind was occupied nicely.

 

Just as Wells called “Checkmate”, the computers started beeping.

 

“Armed robbery at Fourth and Collins,” Cisco called and Barry swore - he had really hoped for a quiet rest of the day.

 

“For the record,” Barry said as he walked towards his suit, “I crushed it at Operation and Ping Pong.”

 

And with that he sped out of the labs.

 

***

 

It was just too easy. It was a simple robbery, no metas involved.

 

Barry took out the four guys easily, sped back when he realised one of the guards was shot, and took him to the nearest hospital, gritting his teeth at having to let the robbers escape.

 

It was only later, when he had dropped of the guard, and was on his way back to S.T.A.R. labs when one thing hit him like a punch to the gut:

 

One of the guys had lost his mask.

  
That guy had been Len.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my lovely Jess for beta reading :)  
> Thanks to Coldflash Week, I waited a bit longer to post this :)
> 
> Open the door for Iris and Felicity!

 

Barry was at home, staring at the dark TV.

He knew he was supposed to go to the crime scene, as the working CSI, but he’d called Joe and told him he didn’t feel well, so the precinct had sent Laura Malcom instead. Barry was pretty sure it would backfire on him eventually, but right now he couldn’t stomach the thought of being anywhere near the crime scene.

He didn’t want to think about Len being there.

 

“Hey, Barry, you okay?”

 

Barry looked up to see Iris dropping her bag at the couch and looking down at him. “Dad called me, said you were sick. You didn’t look sick earlier…”

 

Barry felt the reminder to their meeting at Jitters like a blow. His eyes teared up. “God, Iris, I… I can’t…”

He bowed his head and push his hands in his hair.

 

Iris sat down and put a hand on his back. “Barry, what is going on? You’ve been weird since you woke up from the coma. I thought… Well, Len seemed nice, I thought you might finally be happy again…”

 

Barry couldn’t help the sob escaping him at the mention of Len. “I wish you hadn’t brought me out last night,” he choked out. Had it really just been last night? “I wish I hadn’t met him!”

 

Iris made a distressed sound. “Why? Barry, what did he do?”

 

Barry wasn’t sure how to say it. He’d promised Joe not to tell Iris about being the Flash, but how was he supposed to tell her about seeing Len if he did not tell her about his powers? And what if Iris ran into Len again? She liked him well enough at Jitters, she might not react accordingly if he didn’t tell her the truth.

Barry made his decision.

 

“I need to tell you something else, first,” he said and stood up, facing her.

 

Iris looked at him, her expression open and unguarded. “You can tell me everything, Barry. You know that.”

 

Barry nodded. “Yeah, but… you’ll probably be angry I didn’t tell you sooner. I wanted to, but… There were reasons I couldn’t.”

 

Iris opened her mouth but before she could ask more, Barry vibrated his face, distorting his voice. “Iris… I’m the Streak.”

 

Iris stared at him, her mouth opening and closing, but no sound came out.

Barry could practically see the wheels in her mind turning, thinking about all the times Barry had lied to her when she talked to him about her new interest -

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Iris asked, anger and disbelief in her voice. But at least she was still sitting. Barry took that as a plus.

 

“I wanted to,” he assured her, stopping the vibrations. He started to pace instead. “I wanted so badly to tell you. But… What I do isn’t very safe. I didn’t want you to get sucked into all the craziness.”

 

Iris’ eyes narrowed. “Did my Dad tell you not to tell me?”

 

Barry opened his mouth and closed it again. He wasn’t sure what to say to that.

 

Iris took his silence as an admission. Her face darkened. “You know I’m not a child anymore, right?”

 

Barry nodded. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I really should have told you earlier.”

He sat back down and turned to her, a small smile on his face. “God, Iris, everything’s been so crazy… but there’s also been so much awesome stuff happening.”

 

Her face brightened. “Of course! You’re the Streak! You save people all the time!”

 

Barry grimaced. “Well, I really don’t like that name, to be honest. We should think about a new one. I’m partial to The Flash. But, yeah. It’s pretty cool. If I’m not running around trying to stop murderers…”

 

And just like that the happy mood was gone.

 

“You can tell me about it later,” Iris said softly. “We were talking about Len right now…”

 

Barry’s face fell again as he remembered.

 

“Oh, god…” He swallowed. “Turns out, Len is a criminal,” he choked out. A hysterical laugh built up in his throat. “And earlier today I was at a crime scene, a robbery… And…”

 

Iris clapped her hand on her mouth. “Oh god,” she whispered. “He was there?”

 

Barry nodded and let out a mixture between a laugh and a sob. “He was robbing the truck. Someone, a guard, got hurt… Len lost his mask. I just… What am I supposed to do now?”

 

Iris hugged him as Barry finally broke down and started crying. She didn’t have an answer right now, but she could at least hold him and keep him company. They’d talk more about it later.

 

***

 

“Are you going to tell my dad?”

 

Barry shrugged at Iris’ question. “I don’t know. I should. Of course I should. But it’s just… I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I don’t want to turn Len in.”

 

Iris smiled sadly. “You like him a lot.” It was not a question.

 

Barry sighed and nodded. “Damn it all, but yeah. But I shouldn’t let it interfere with my job. He’s a criminal, and I work for the police.”

 

Iris made a thoughtful sound. “Did he hurt the guard?”

 

Barry shook his head. “No, one of the others did. And he didn’t get what he came for, either.”

 

She smiled. “Then maybe you can just ignore it now. Don’t tell dad. Think about what you want to do first. If you want to talk to him about or not.”

 

Barry frowned. “I’d have to tell him I’m the Streak… Don’t think that’s a good idea.”

 

Before Iris could answer, the doorbell rang.

 

With a confused look, both got up and went to the door, opening it wide to reveal -

 

“Felicity?!” Barry asked in delighted confusion.

 

The blonde smiled brightly. “Hey, Barry! I couldn’t find you at the precinct but your boss told me where to find you. It’s so nice to see you!”

 

Barry laughed. “Yeah, it is!” He hugged her and ushered her in. “Iris, this is Felicity, from Starling City. Felicity, this is Iris.”

 

The women smiled and shook hands.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” Iris said. “I heard a lot about you.”

 

“Same here,” Felicity answered. “Barry was practically raving about you on his visit.”

 

Barry blushed. “Ooooookay, we’re gonna stop this right here,” he demanded and ushered them both into the living room. “Felicity, you want something to drink?”

 

“Sure, a coffee would be great,” she smiled and he grinned before speeding into the kitchen.

 

Felicity stared after him and then blinked at Iris. “So… I gather he told you after all?”

 

Iris laughed. “Yes, just now. I am thinking you know because…?”

 

“Oh, I overheard him telling the Arrow,” Felicity said with a little wave. “I mean. I…” She blushed. “Okay, cat’s out of the bag. I work with the Arrow. So that’s how I know.”

 

Iris’ eyes widened. “Wait, Barry knows the Arrow? You know the Arrow?” she called into the kitchen and there was a crash before Barry came back, red in the face.

 

“Uhm… yeah, kinda? We worked together on a case and then… well…”

 

Iris narrowed her eyes. “You know who he is, don’t you?”

 

Barry and Felicity shared a look. “He’ll probably kill me if I tell you,” Barry said nervously while Felicity grinned and nodded.

 

“I’ll tell him that you know, maybe he’ll tell you himself,” she promised Iris who seemed mollified.

 

Barry went back to get the coffee which they were soon all drinking.

 

“Soooo, the reason I’m here…” Felicity put down her coffee and turned to Barry. “I want to see it.”

 

She blushed. “And by “it” I mean your speed, not what it might sound like!”

 

Barry laughed. “It’s okay, I get it.”

He looked at Iris. “I can show you both at the same time… And introduce you to the Team, if you want.”

 

Both women nodded and Barry smiled brightly. He was definitely distracted from his thoughts about Len.

 

***

 

Caitlin and Cisco were happy to hear that Barry had finally told Iris. Felicity made them wary, at first, but she and Cisco soon bonded over the tech in the room.

Iris joined them in the tour around the labs.

 

Caitlin stood at Barry’s side and smiled at him. “It’s good you told her,” she said and he nodded.

 

“Yeah. I hated lying to Iris. And Felicity will be a great help, especially if we need the Arrow on our side at some point. You never know.”

 

“That’s good thinking on your part, Mr. Allen.”

 

Barry turned to Wells as the man wheeled into the room. “Well, I try,” he joked. “But, seriously, Felicity is great. She’s gonna be a real asset, I promise.”

 

“Oh, I have no doubt about that, Mr. Allen,” Wells said just as the other three entered the room again.

 

“Dude,” Cisco exclaimed. “You never said you know who the Arrow is!”

 

Barry stared at him with wide eyes and then at Felicity.

 

She shrugged and turned to Wells. “Dr. Wells. It’s an honor to meet you.”

 

“Please, call me Harrison, Ms. Smoak. I’ve admired your work for quite some time.”

 

Barry grinned as he saw Felicity practically swooning. He wondered if Olliver knew about her brain-crush on Dr. Wells. He decided to tell him at a later date. Preferably when the vigilante was taking a drink.

 

“And Ms. West, of course,” Wells continued. “I am a bit surprised to see you here, but I probably shouldn’t be. Barry never seemed like the type of person who could keep you in the dark for long.”

 

Iris smiled a bit unsure, wondering if that was meant as a compliment or not. “Thank you, Dr. Wells.”

 

Barry broke the weird atmosphere by pointing them to the treadmill, showing off his speed - until he crashed into the padded wall behind him.

 

Hearing his friends laugh actually made him feel better though.

 

***

 

Barry decided not to tell Joe about Len after all. He told Iris so while Felicity was calling “work” and they got coffee for the three of them at Jitters.

 

“I just can’t do it,” he told her. “It might turn out to be a mistake, but right now, I need to get my head around it myself. I can’t deal with Joe’s disappointment on top of it.”

Not even mentioning the fact that Joe would have an aura of “I told you so” all over himself, even without saying it out loud.

 

Iris nodded in understanding. “I get it. It’s good, Barry. If you see him at another crime scene, you can still change your mind. But the question is… Will you talk to him about it?”

 

“Talk to who?”

 

They looked up at Felicity who had just come back. Barry and Iris traded glances for a second before they turned back to their friend.

 

“I met someone,” Barry told her and her eyes began to glow in excitement. “Don’t get too excited,” he warned her. “He’s not actually someone I could bring home.”

 

Felicity frowned. “Why not? Is he a criminal or something?” Her eyes widened at the silence that answered her. “Damn, Barry, really?”

 

He shrugged. “Don’t tell O - the Arrow?” He caught his mistake just in time.

 

Felicity waved her hand. “No, sure. He’d be over here faster than you can run, probably. But still… Is the guy that bad?”

 

Iris nodded a bit. “Well, he’s not a saint… But we don’t know any details yet. I just asked Barry if he plans to talk to him again about it.”

 

Felicity looked at Barry who shrugged again. “I think you should,” she said. “Talk to him, that is. You can tell him you know about his… lifestyle, and then you can find a solution. Or, if there isn’t one, you break it off.”

 

She put her hand on top of his. “If he chooses his criminal life over you, he doesn’t deserve you, Barry Allen.”

 

He smiled at her. “It would be so much easier if you were my girlfriend,” he said unthinkingly and blushed.

 

Felicity answered with a blush on her own and Iris laughed at them both.

 

“You’re actually perfect for each other,” she grinned. “You both have no filter.”

 

Barry and Felicity threw their sugar packets at her.

 

***

 

In the evening, they ended up at Jitters again - Trivia Night. This time, Eddie joined them.

He and Felicity got along splendidly, even though Eddie was a bit horrified at first to realize that she had no filter, either.

Again, Felicity and Barry threw sugar packets at him and Iris, who laughed all the time.

 

“I need new friends,” Barry complained to Felicity.

 

She grinned. “Don’t take mine, they can be worse. Also much more brooding. It’s unhealthy.”

 

“I bet you’re the sunshine in their lives,” Eddie said and Iris punched his arm playfully.

 

“Stop hitting on Felicity with me right next to you,” she said and let Eddie sputter an apology before kissing him on the cheek. “I was joking, Eddie.”

 

Barry smiled at them but it was a little sad. He wished he could be here with Len, just like this. But no matter what happened, that would probably never be on the table. Len and Eddie at one table seemed like an impossible dream.

 

He felt Felicity squeeze his hand. When he turned to her, she smiled at him. “It’s going to work out,” she whispered to him. “Somehow, you’ll find a solution. I’m sure of it.”

 

He squeezed back and then concentrated on the questions.

 

***

 

Eddie’s pager went off just as Trivia Night was coming to a close. He looked down on it and paled, before his eyes flickered to Barry.

 

“What is it?” Barry asked, a sinking feeling in his chest.

 

“I…” Eddie looked at Iris helplessly. “Joe. Leonard Snart was seen at the Museum.”

 

Barry swallowed. “And that’s bad because…?”

 

Eddie sighed. “Because there’s a diamond exhibited there and he did the tour twice. I’m sorry, Barry.”

 

Barry’s face fell, and with it his heart. “No. I understand. Go.”

 

Eddie squeezed his shoulder, kissed Iris and threw a short “bye” to Felicity.

 

The two women immediately took Barry between them.

 

“Is that him? This Leonard?” Felicity asked carefully.

 

Barry nodded. “Yes… And there’s no reason to do the tour for the diamond twice - except…”

 

“Except if you’re casing out a place,” Iris ended the sentence, giving Barry a side hug. “What are you gonna do?”

 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Not much I can do,” he said quietly, sadly. “I’ll have to stop him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time will be Len's PoV and we're gonna go away from canon very hard :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm trying to post regularly now :D 
> 
>  
> 
> As always, thanks to my beloved Jess for beta reading!
> 
> We're moving more and more away from canon and into the actual plot!

Len loved time.

Time was easy.

Easy to plan, easy to measure, easy to calculate - it was the one constant in his life.

Until the Streak turned up.

That masked man threw over all his plans, made his work unpredictable - it felt like time was betraying him, after being faithful all his life.

The cold gun would change that, make everything like it had been before.

That’s what Len told himself as he entered the theatre, closely followed by Detective West. Part of him felt a pang at that - this would not endear him to Barry any further. But, the job came first.

And as the people around him ran in fear, screaming at the sight of him, he felt… content. Strong. Like the king of the world. This was what he needed, the rush, the adrenaline, the feeling of being superior to others - everything he’d lacked in his years with his father.

He shot at West and then - There he was. The Streak. Pushing the good detective out of the way, just like Len had expected.

He saw first-hand the effect his gun had on the Speedster - it slowed him down, just as he’d hoped. Didn’t kill him, but probably hurt like a bitch.

He shot him again and felt a grin tug at his mouth. “Time for a test run,” he said. “Let’s see how fast you are.”

He shot at the people still standing there. He was elated and didn’t care if the Streak actually got to them in time, he wanted to see this man, the man who threw his time out of the loop, who had managed to destroy his perfect plan - the first one to do so in many years.

So he shot, and the Streak saved, and he did it again and again.

And then he saw the usher. A free shot, and he was in a perfect position. He turned. He loaded.

_“Len!”_

His grip fumbled. The shot went wide, the usher threw himself behind a seat, into safety. And Len stared at the Streak. The man who knew his name. Their eyes crossed, and broke again, as Len turned and left the theatre, walking at a fast pace to the back door, leaving behind the Streak and Detective West.

He needed to be gone.

***

It couldn’t be. It just wasn’t possible.

It took Len 824 seconds to get back to his hideout. He hadn’t been followed, he knew that, but he had been less vigilant than usual. He could feel cold sweat running down his neck and back.

His name. No one knew his name who wasn’t… Well. Maybe not a friend, but at least someone he knew longer. Like Lisa, or Mick. Yes, actually, those two were the only people calling him _Len_ nowadays.

So why would that masked runner use it?

Len closed the door behind himself harder than he usually did. Everything was just slightly out of sync right now. Just one second behind the right time. It was unsettling.

“Keep it together,” Len whispered to himself. “You need to chill. Nothing happened. He probably knows your file and just tried to confuse you. And it _worked_. So get it together.”

He took some calming breaths, counted to 12 five times and then straightened up. Time to meet the crew.

***

Well, that was a bust. Len looked after the two men with a frown on his face. They were scared of the Streak, so much that they actually invited his anger.

“No matter,” Len said and looked at his gun, placed on the table, ready to go. “I don’t need them. I can take care of the diamond _and_ the Streak myself.”

But still, something nagged at his brain. Something that just wouldn’t stop.

With a muffled curse, Len took out his phone and pulled up Barry’s number.

**I said I’d wait for you to contact me, but I need to talk to you. Can we meet?**

Len frowned at his phone. He just needed to make sure. Then he could concentrate on the job, wholly, without a distraction. Without thinking about Barry being under that mask, stopping him from killing someone. Seeing him while he _tried_ to kill someone.

Len had always tried to keep his killing count as low as possible. Sure, he killed criminals - like the guy from his former crew, or the thief who brought him his gun - but he did his best to keep civilian lives safe. Well. As safe as possible. So why had he tried to fire at the usher?

The Streak probably wouldn’t have reached him in time. No way. So Len had been ready to kill an unrelated person, just to test this new variable in the game. That was not his usual way.

“This is getting out of hand,” he said and looked down at his phone as it chimed.

**Sorry, I can’t.**

Len scowled. What kind of answer was that? Did that mean never? Did that mean right now? He hated not having specific answers.

“Screw this,” he muttered and started planning for his heist. He’d just get a hold of the Streak in a different way.

A grin appeared on his face. And he knew exactly how.

***

Len walked into the museum finally feeling like himself again. Just him and a guard, who was scared away easily enough. The cold gun gave a content hum at his side, making his steps surer, more confident. This was what he loved. Being on top of the game. Keeping the mission at the forefront of his mind.

“Hi there,” he greeted the diamond, a smirk on his face. Beautiful - and valuable. It would go a long way.

He had planned his escape methodically, he knew exactly where to go - first to the train station, then on a train. If the Streak followed him, it would be the perfect ground for them. Moving, away from the police. His escape route moving on its own. He’d distract the Streak enough to get away, testing him again, just to see how good he really was.

Well. That had been the original plan.

When Len reached the train station, he looked at the two trains, one going north, one going south. One was full of passengers. The other…

Len grit his teeth and jumped on the train going south, leaving Detectives West and Thawne behind.

He looked around. The wagon was full of storage containers, all going to some supermarket or the other. There was only one other living being on this train, and that was the driver.

A crash and a red blur corrected Len’s thoughts. Two other living beings, then.

And the Streak was right on time. Len felt it grounding him, his sense of time being back in sync.

“There’s nowhere to run!”

The voice was distorted, not like the one calling his name. And the face was… blurring?

Len frowned, the cold gun up but not poised to shoot. “Stop doing that with your face,” he demanded, unease creeping in again. The man was wearing a mask. Why would he need to make the rest of his face even harder to recognize? Unless Len knew him…

“If you wanted to get away, you should have taken something faster than a train,” the man said, ignoring Len’s words. His voice - was it shaking? It sounded like it, even through the weird mechanical sounds.

“Stop it!” Len repeated, a bit louder this time. “Your face, that’s not…”

He took a deep breath, felt the air shuddering in his lungs. He had lost track of time, he needed to keep his cool, he needed -

The Streak hadn’t moved. He just stood there, staring at Len, at the gun that had moved to point down at the ground.

“What is wrong with you?” the man asked, his voice still wrong, but less so, more like - “Why are you doing this?”

Len looked up, trying to find the man’s eyes. He lifted his other hand and pulled off his goggles. He wouldn’t need them, if he didn’t fire the gun. And he didn’t intend to do that…

“You said my name,” he said, trying to keep his own voice level, calm. Like usual. It was just _so hard_ for some reason. He felt wrong, and he still hadn’t caught up with his sense of time.

“At the theater,” he elaborated. “You called my name to keep me from shooting. No one knows my name.”

The Streak took a step back, clearly unsure what to do.

Len swallowed. “It’s you, isn’t it?”

The man shook his head, barely distinguishable from the blurring of his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he tried to defend himself, but his voice was really shaking, losing his distorted sound - and Len knew that voice.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing, but it needs to stop!”

Len laughed, a broken, small sound he didn’t even know he could make. It stopped the Streak immediately. Len had ruined everything, even before it had begun. How typical for him.

“A game,” he whispered. “That’s exactly what this always was.”

Len looked at the cold gun, powered down, silent and freezing in his hand. “You were fascinating,” he said, not looking up at the man in front of him. He couldn’t. “You made me think differently about this, about my job. About _the game_. I thought it would finally change, give me more of a thrill. And now I destroyed the thing that could have been even better.”

He lifted his head. The Streak had stopped moving his face, staring at him with his mouth partially open. Len knew that mouth, that chin, that jawline. He knew the wide eyes behind the mask.

“I’m sorry, Barry,” he said quietly. “I never wanted you to see me like this.”

Barry took a step forward, then stopped. His hands clenched and unclenched as his eyes darted around the wagon.

“Why did you fire at those people?” he asked and Len was thrown for a second. That was the first question? Really? Though it should probably not be such a surprise. Barry saw the world differently than he did.

“I wanted to see how fast you are,” he admitted freely. No use in lying, and he didn’t want to do it anyway. “I was pretty confident you’d get to them in time.”

“And the usher?” Barry asked softly.

Len looked away. “I don’t know,” he answered. “You wouldn’t have reached him, probably. I don’t know why I thought to fire at him.”

He looked at Barry again. “I don’t hurt innocent people.”

There was silence for a minute, and then Barry lifted his hands and pushed back the cowl. “It looked like you were about to,” he said and there was pain all over his face. “You shot at Joe. And at me.”

Len nodded, a long forgotten feeling twisting in his guts. Shame had been part of his life for so long, but he had hoped, had _believed_ that it was gone. But of course Barry would bring it out again.

“Where did you get the gun?” Barry asked next and Len looked down at it. It fit so well in his hand, felt like an extension of his arm already.

“I got it from some dealer,” he said. “I thought it would be perfect to stop the Streak - stop you. That was before I knew it was you.”

Barry had relaxed a bit, it seemed, as he leaned against a container instead of standing ready to fight or flight. “It was built to stop me,” he answered. Len wondered why he was so open about it. Didn’t Barry realize that this could put him in serious danger if Len intended to hurt him after all? If this was just some plot?

“I saw you at the truck,” Barry continued and the pain was back on his face. Len felt it like a punch to the gut. Barry had seen him back then. Had realized who - and what - he really was.

“Did you tell the police?” he asked, not sure where the question came from. Of course Barry had told his father, the dear Detective, why else would the man be after him at the museum -

“No,” Barry answered, confusing Len enough to break through his thoughts. “I couldn’t. I needed to clear my head first, I wanted to talk to you…” He smiled bitterly. “But you were a bit too eager to rob the museum to give me enough time.”

Len swallowed. “Barry, I…” He thought about what he could say. Nothing came to mind that would be able to save this. To explain what it meant to him that Barry had tried to protect him.

“They know you stole the diamond,” Barry said, not realizing what his words did to Len. “I can’t save you from that. Joe, Eddie, and the others will hunt for you - but if you give me the diamond, I can make it easier.”

Len’s hand moved to his jacket pocket on instinct. “I can’t,” he blurted and Barry’s face fell. “I mean… Barry, I need this diamond.” Or, to be precise, the money it would give him.

“Why?” Barry asked, frowning. “From what I’ve heard about you, you rarely actually do end up a suspect. Why would you risk that for one diamond?”

Len opened his mouth and closed it again. That was the question, wasn’t it? He really hadn’t  been doing this job as well as he did them usually. Everyone knew it had been him. The cold gun had changed the game in more ways than one.

“I need to sell it,” he finally said while Barry just looked at him. “I need the money.”

Barry’s frowned deepened. “That’s your excuse for stealing? The money? You said you have a day job!”

Len groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Yes, I do. God. It’s not that easy, Barry.”

He pulled the diamond out of his pocket. “This thing? It can bring me millions. I need that money. But I can’t tell you why.”

Barry’s face shut down and before he could think about it, Len continued. “It’s not just my secret,” he explained. “I can’t just tell you. I need to… to clear it with some others, first. But I want to tell you.”

And that was it, wasn’t it? He _wanted_ to tell Barry. What would it mean, to not hide from this man? From a freaking _superhero_? Maybe he could even help them.

Barry bit his lip. “Look, I... “ He stumbled as the train jerked and slowed down. “We should get off.”

Len nodded, pocketing the diamond again. If he didn’t keep it, how long would the money last? A few more months, probably. Len could find something else to steal.

After they got off the train and stood in an otherwise abandoned train station, Barry turned to him again. “I don’t know why you’re doing this,” he said. “But we can’t… I can’t lie for you, Len. It’s not just my job on the line here.”

Len nodded. He could see that. “You’re actually the Streak,” he said and laughed. It was finally registering. “I never would have guessed, to be honest.”

Barry blushed. “I hate that name and I’ll make sure it gets changed as soon as possible,” he muttered. “How about the Flash? That sounds better.”

Len rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Barry,” he agreed and the two of them shared a quick smile before getting serious again.

“I don’t expect you to lie for me,” Len said. “And I won’t expose you, either,” he added before Barry could say anything. “Why don’t we -”

He was interrupted by sound behind him and, faster than a blink, Barry had put up his cowl again.

“Drop it!” came a shaky voice and Len turned.

There was a young man, pointing a strange device into his face, which was attached to a barrel-like structure that was carried by two women.

“This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, four times the power.”

Len lifted an eyebrow and didn’t move his hands. The cold gun was still pointed to the ground.

“You brought friends, Flash?” he asked, an automatic smirk on his mouth. He felt a thrill running down his spine, being the first to call Barry by his prefered name.

“Hey!” the young man said, calling Len’s attention back to him. “Unless you want to taste your own medicine, I’d back the hell up!”

Len almost snorted. The kid was adorable. “Your hands are shaking, you’ve never shot anyone.”

“There’s a first time for everything… Captain Cold.”

Len blinked and thought about that for a second. _Kind of fitting,_ he thought. _Why not_?

He could imagine Barry rolling his eyes at him.

“I will shoot you,” the young man said and brought the “gun” up again. _No way that’s a gun_ , Len thought amused, but decided to play along. For Barry’s sake, if not for anyone else's.

“You win, Scarlet,” he said and pulled the diamond out of his pocket, throwing it to Barry. He’d find something to replace it. “I’ll see you around.”

With that, he started to walk away, already dreading the walk back into town. At least it would give him time to finally get his feelings under control again, and plan for tomorrow.

“Leave the gun!”

Len snorted. “Don’t push your luck,” he told the young man and left, rolling his eyes at the explanation Barry’s friend gave before he was even out of earshot. Vacuum cleaner, seriously?

***

“Hey, Mick,” Len said as soon as the line was picked up. “We need to talk. Tell Lisa I’m coming over tomorrow.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet!
> 
> Also plot points and a tiny cliffhanger, sorry :P
> 
> Thanks as always to my darling Jess for beta reading!
> 
> The layout is a bit weird in the middle, I don't know what happened, but the spaces got... smaller somehow. Sorry about that.

“What do you mean, he got away?”

Barry sighed. He was back at the precinct the next morning, in the labs, and Joe had just come in, asking him where he’d put Len.

“I told you,” Barry repeated. “I couldn’t catch him. But I got the diamond back and already returned it to the museum.” He shrugged. “He didn’t hurt anyone, and the director said he’ll contact his insurance about the property damage. There are not even charges!”

Joe shook his head. “But we know he did it! I can’t see how you let him get away!” He stopped, frowning. “Barry, is this because you slept with him? Because if it is -”

“No!” Barry exclaimed, taking a step closer. “I can’t believe you’d think that of me! I couldn’t catch him, the diamond’s back, no harm done. Case closed, Joe. I don’t want to talk about Le - Snart anymore!”

Joe looked at him for a moment longer, then he nodded. “Alright, Barry, if that’s what you want.” He left the lab and Barry sighed.

He had thought about what to tell Joe for a long time last night. But, as he had indeed returned the diamond and no one had gotten hurt, he’d decided to do his best to make sure Len was kept out of an active case. He wanted to talk to him first.

“He makes me decide to lie on my job,” he’d told Felicity who had hugged him. They’d been on the train to Starling where they could talk privately. “This is not a good sign, is it?”

Felicity had smiled. “I lie for Oliver all the time,” she’d reminded him. “Sometimes you have to make hard decisions. But you should talk to him. Maybe you and him can come to an agreement.”

Iris had said the same later. And after Barry had convinced Cisco and Caitlin to not tell Joe about the confrontation at the train station, he’d texted Len, asking him to meet today.

Which was in half an hour.

Barry packed up and cleaned the lab before leaving the precinct. He noticed some people looking at him strangely - this had happened a lot over the last few days since everyone had realized he’d slept with Len.

“Hey, Allen,” Parkins called and Barry looked at him. There was an ugly sneer on the other man’s face. “Still fucking your criminal? That’s why he didn’t get bagged last night?”

Barry stared at him, his mouth open, he didn’t know what to say.

“Stop it, Perkins,” said Jones, his partner. “I’m sure there’s a good reason why Snart’s still out.”

Barry turned around and left, but not before he heard Jones’ next words: “And besides, look at him. It’s clear that Allen’s the one who gets it.”

Their mean laughter followed Barry out of the precinct.

He was red in the face from embarrassment. He didn’t know why they said those things. But it didn’t make him very happy to see Len right now.

***

Len sat in the coffee shop they’d decided to meet in. Not Jitters, in case someone who knew Barry came in, but a more private one. Len was early, sitting in a booth in the corner, and talking quietly on the phone.

“No, Lisa,” he said on a sigh. “I told you I’d come over today. We can speak about everything then.” He listened to her complain a bit more and finally decided to just tell her part of the truth to make her shut up. “I met someone,” he confessed and waited for her excited shrieking to stop. “He’s… I want to tell him.”

He looked up and saw Barry entering the shop. Len couldn’t help the smile appearing on his face. “Yes, Lisa. I trust him.” He hung up, just as Barry saw him and started walking over.

“Hey,” Barry said and sat down on the opposite bench.

Len moved his head. “Hey,” he answered, acknowledging the awkwardness between them. “I’m glad you asked to meet me.”

Barry nodded. “Yeah, I… I think we need to really talk about this.”

Len agreed. “Yes, we should. But first: Coffee?”

Barry nodded enthusiastically and Len ordered them some coffee. Also some waffles as he heard Barry’s stomach growl. “Didn’t you have breakfast yet?” he asked.

Barry blushed. “Higher metabolism,” he explained. “I, uh. I eat a lot since…” He made a vague hand gesture that Len couldn’t understand.

“Since what?” he asked.

Barry frowned and then laughed. “Right. You don’t know. Wow, this is weird.”

He thanked the waitress who brought them their coffee and continued after she was gone.

“So, you remember Dr. Well’s Particle Accelerator?”

Len nodded. That thing blowing up had been huge, how could he forget?

“Well, I was struck by lightning when it happened,” Barry continued and Len’s eyes widened. “I was in a coma for 9 months, and got my speed. There are more people affected, we call them meta humans.”

Len’s mind whirled. “We?” he asked, not sure which part to address first.

“Yeah, Dr. Wells, Cisco, and Caitlin. We work together. Most of the metas we encounter are pretty… uh. Pretty bad.”

Suddenly, a lot of things Len had heard on the streets made a lot more sense. “Unbelievable,” he said. “Central City is the gathering place of superpowered humans.”

Barry laughed. “Something like that. Which is why I’m working as the Flash, actually. To stop them.”

“And people like me,” Len added, getting right to the topic they’d come here to discuss.

Barry continued to surprise him though.

“You’re not getting charged with anything,” Barry said, grinning a bit at Len’s shock. “I returned the diamond for you, no one got hurt, the museum’s director is not pressing charges against you. So you’re in the clear.”

Len opened and closed his mouth for a second. “You said you wouldn’t lie for me,” he managed to get out.

“I didn’t,” Barry assured him. “I just did my normal job. You were pretty lucky.”

Len couldn’t deny that. Luck was certainly involved since he’d met Barry.

***

Barry had felt himself relaxing the moment he saw Len. For some reason, the other man made him feel better, even just seeing him.

He told Len a bit more about the meta humans while he ate. The waffles were more delicious than he’d thought them to be.

“You keep them locked up?” asked Len, frowning. “In isolation?”

Barry shrugged. “It was Dr. Wells’ and Cisco’s idea. No prison could hold someone like Nimbus - we don’t know what to do with him or others that might end up turning to crime.”

The frown on Len’s face deepened. “Barry… you do know that isolation is used as a punishment in Iron Heights? And that it’s actually considered torture in some countries?”

Barry almost choked on his next bite. He felt sick as he put down the fork. “No, I didn’t know that,” he answered, paling a bit. “I thought… I just don’t know what else to do… And Dr. Wells said -”

“It’s not _right_ ,” Len interrupted him. “Your friend, Cisco, seems to be a regular genius. He made my gun, right? Why don’t you ask him for a different solution?”

Barry thought about it. “Yeah… yeah, I’ll do that,” he agreed, pushing his plate away. He wasn’t hungry anymore.

“Speaking of the gun,” he tried to change the topic. “Are you giving it back?”

Len obviously saw right through his attempts of a subject change but he went with it anyway. "I didn't plan on it, no," he answered carefully. "I'll keep it locked up for now."

Barry's face fell a bit. "Why do you want to keep a gun that can hurt innocent people? And me, for that matter? Because it makes stealing easier?"

Len clenched his jaw and his hand went tight around his cup. "No, that's not... That's not the reason."

Barry waited for him to continue. A part of him still trusted him, even though Len had turned out to be a criminal.

"If it's built to hurt you, I want to keep it," Len finally said. "Because I won't use it against you."

Barry felt warmth spread through him. "That's... Yeah, okay," he said, blushing. He fiddled with his fork. "Besides, if you ever run into a meta, it might be helpful."

Len didn't comment on that and for a while they just sipped their coffee.

"Okay," Barry finally said with a sigh. "Let's get to the elephant in the room."

He locked eyes with Len. "Why do you need a diamond that is worth millions?"

Len let out a breath. "Not as easy to explain as it sounds, Barry."  
  
Barry forced himself to wait. Len had said it wasn't just his secret to tell.   
  
"I have a... A project," Len said slowly. "I need to clear it with some others but if they agree, I'd like to tell you about it. I'm meeting them this afternoon, in fact."  
  
He smiled at Barry. "Think you can wait until then? I know it's not exactly your speed."  
  
Barry groaned and laughed. "Oh god, the puns. Are those a requirement to be in a relationship with you? Because I'm not sure I can take that."  
  
He looked at Len who seemed a bit shocked. "What?"  
  
Len swallowed. "You... You want a relationship with me?"  
  
Barry opened his mouth but no sound came out. He had said that just now, hadn't he? He hadn't even thought about it. But he couldn't deny the truth of the statement.   
  
"Yes, I do," he answered. "I mean. It won't be easy. And I'm not sure I can tell Joe or all of my friends yet. You're still a criminal and I could lose my job."  
  
He took Len's hand, willing it - and consequently Len - to relax. "But I really like you, Len. And I want to spend more time with you."  
  
Len stared at him. Then he suddenly leaned forward and their mouths met in a kiss, fast and deep. They were both grinning as they parted.   
  
"Okay," Len breathed. "God, if my sister didn't come over, I'd just take you to my place and screw you right now."  
  
Barry laughed. "I'd love it, too," he said with a wink, storing the information that Len had a project going with his sister to the back of his mind. "But I actually need to go to STAR labs. Someone told me I should probably talk to Cisco."  
  
Len's grin widened and he opened his mouth to say something when Barry's phone rang.   
  
Barry made a face as he saw the caller id.   
  
"Hey, Joe," he answered and Len sat back a bit. "Yeah, I'm- _what_?"  
  
Barry's eyes widened and he stared at Len who frowned and mouthed a "what?".  
  
Barry waved him off. "When did you say it happened? Ten minutes ago?"  
  
He looked at Len again. "And you think Len did it?"  
  
Len's eyes widened in shock and Barry put up a hand to keep him from reacting out loud.   
  
"No, it's not him." He sighed as Joe's reaction got loud enough to make him move the phone away a bit. "Joe. It's not him. He's right in front of me just now."  
  
Silence from the other end of the line and Barry sighed again.   
  
"Look," he said. "I'll come over and check it out. And we can talk about it later. But it wasn't Len."  
  
He ended the call and looked at Len grimly.   
  
"There was a robbery," he said before Len could even ask. "Joe said it looked just like the last one, like your MO, minus the cold gun of course. I'll go there and check it out."  
  
Len frowned, his mind visibly racing. "If it's made to look like I did it, you won't find anything," he said. "I never leave clues."  
  
Barry narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean, made to look like you did it?"  
  
Len looked at him. "Barry. This is the second time this week they think I committed a robbery I've never been near. Think about it."  
  
Barry frowned. "That's... I can't think like that yet," he answered. "One is an incident, twice is coincidence -" he met Len's eyes. "Thrice is a pattern. If it happens again, I'll know something's up."  
  
He stood and grabbed his jacket. "I'll go. You meet your sister, as planned. You won't be called in, I don't think. Don't worry. I'll take care of it."  
  
He bend down to give Len a quick peck on the lips and then he was gone, not even giving Len a chance to say anything.   
  
***  
  
When Barry reached the crime scene - another jewellery store - Joe came right up to him.

"Barry, nice of you to show," he said. "Eddie already clued us in that this was not Snart, so try to find something that shows us who we're dealing with, okay?"  
  
Barry was confused but he figured that Joe would clue him in later.   
  
He'd gotten his kit from the lab before flashing to the scene so he got to work right away.   
  
"Seems like your fuck buddy is getting away with it again."  
  
Barry looked at Perkins. "I don't know what your problem with me is," Barry said, kneeling down to look at the floor closer, "but you're starting to get ridiculous. Eddie said Snart didn't do it. I'm guessing he has a good reason to do so."  
  
"Maybe he's interested in a threesome," Perkins retorted, a nasty sneer on his face again. Barry thought it might be stuck that way.   
  
Before Barry could answer, Singh stepped in. "That's enough," he said, glaring at Perkins. "Let Allen do his work and go do your own job. Maybe talk to the owner instead of hanging around here."  
  
Perkins scowled but left and Barry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.   
  
"Thanks, Captain," he said and Singh nodded.   
  
"You okay, Allen? He seems to have it in for you."  
  
Barry shrugged, picking up a hair with his forceps and putting it in a ziplock bag. "It's just trash talk. I can handle it. He's just mad he can't get Snart for this or the other robbery."  
  
Singh nodded. "It's weird," he said, looking around. "If he didn't have an alibi, I'd put this completely at Snart's door. It's too perfect, I've never seen anything like it from anyone but him."  
  
Barry stood up. "Second time," he said. "If it happens again we might want to look into something deeper."  
  
Singh looked at him sharply. "Framing, you mean?"  
  
Barry shrugged. He wasn't about to ignore Len's words.   
  
Singh's mouth thinned. "Don't tell anyone about your suspicion," he told Barry. "If something like this turns up again, you come right to me. Understood?"  
  
Barry was surprised at the vehemence in his boss' voice but he nodded before going back to work.   
  
If Singh didn't dismiss the possibility immediately, there might certainly be something to it. Barry would tell Len later.   
  
***  
  
Eddie cornered him as soon as Barry entered the lab to work on the few samples he'd found at the scene.   
  
Joe got hold back at the scene for which Barry was grateful. He didn't want to talk about Len with Joe, not yet.   
  
"Hey, Bar," Eddie greeted him and Barry smiled.   
  
"Hey. You here to explain how my alibi suddenly became yours?"  
  
No reason to beat around the bush. Eddie had lied for him, for him and Len, after all.   
  
Eddie nodded, his usual sunny expression dimmed somewhat.   
  
"Joe and I were in the car when he called you. When he said you were Snart's alibi again, I knew I had to do something. It would give you a lot of trouble if certain people found out."  
  
Barry felt cold. So Eddie had picked up on the weird atmosphere that had been going on since he’d slept with Len.   
  
"So I told them I'd just talked to Snart when the call came in," Eddie continued. "Unofficially, of course, but fleshed it out enough to make sure it was a solid alibi."  
  
Barry swallowed. "You shouldn't have lied for me, Eddie..."  
  
Eddie grinned. "Come on, Bar, of course I had to. Can't let you get in trouble, right?"  
  
Barry felt relief flood him like a tidal wave. Even though he still felt a pang of disappointment thinking of Iris, he knew that Eddie was the best thing to happen to her. Also, this thing with Len dimmed those feelings a lot.  
  
"Thank you," he said gratefully. "He really didn't do it."  
  
Eddie nodded. “I believe you. Though I do have to ask… Why were you with him anyway?”

Barry looked away. _How to explain this?_ “He and I… we went to get coffee again,” he said slowly. “We had some issues to resolve.”

Eddie sighed. “You’re continuing to see him then?” He lifted both hands as Barry looked at him. “Not judging, I promise. If Joe finds out, at least he’ll get off my back for dating Iris.”

Barry had to laugh at that. “Yeah, I can imagine my news would be worse… And yes. He and I are going to continue this… Whatever it is.”

Barry blushed. “He, uhm… He promised me not to hurt anyone. Told me he never hurt innocent people, actually.”

Eddie thought about that. “I think I read something like that in his file… Maybe you should read it?”

Barry grinned a bit. “He actually told me to do that. But I don’t know… It seems like prying.”

Eddie let out an incredulous laugh. “Jeez, Barry, you have it bad, don’t you? I’m sure a little bit of legal snooping won’t be the wrong thing to do. It’s just a regular background check, if you think about it.”

He clasped Barry’s shoulder. “I’ll get the file for you so no one gets too suspicious.”

Barry nodded. “Thanks, Eddie. You’re actually a really great guy.”

“You only realize that _now_?” Eddie asked, mock-offended, before he left the lab with a wave and Barry went back to his work, feeling lighter now. Having Eddie in his corner felt a lot like telling Iris about being the Flash: Like a load off his back.

Now, if he could just be sure telling his friends at STAR Labs would be the same…

***

“Barry!”

He looked at Caitlin who came at him almost at a run. “What’s up?”

“You haven’t replied to any of our calls,” she chided him. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

He frowned. “Yes, of course. Everything worked out last night, I was at work just now… why shouldn’t I be alright?”

Caitlin shared a look with Cisco. “Well,” she said. “We thought you might want to talk about… you know. Captain Cold?”

Barry blinked. Did they know? … _No, impossible_. “What about him?”

Cisco narrowed his eyes. “You were awfully relaxed around him.”

“Well, that’s because…” Barry trailed off. “Actually, there’s something else I wanted to talk to you about,” he tried to change the subject. “The pipeline.”

Cisco perked up. “What about it?”

“We need to find another way to handle the metas,” Barry said firmly. “We can’t just lock them up like this.”

Caitlin and Cisco stared at him. “Why not?”

“Because it’s _cruel_!” Barry exclaimed. “We’re supposed to be the good guys. We can’t just put people in isolation, that’s like torture.”

“And who told you that, Mr. Allen?”

Barry turned around at the voice of Dr. Wells. He was sounding colder than usual.

“Does it matter?” Barry asked. “It’s true. What are we even achieving with locking them up?”

“Well, for one, keeping Kyle Nimbus in there makes it harder for him to kill people,” Wells retorted.

Barry grit his teeth. “Yes. But what about the next one? And the next? We can’t just keep them in there. We need to find a different solution.”

He turned to Cisco again. “Isn’t there something you can do to make their powers just… go away? Or inaccessible?”

Cisco’s eyes lit up and he started muttering to himself, moving to his work station. Barry was glad to see his friend already agreeing with him by acting on his words.

“You’re right, Barry,” Caitlin said quietly. “It does seem rather cruel to keep them locked up. Metas or not, they’re still human.”

Barry nodded gratefully and turned to Wells. The doctor’s eyes were hard.

“It sounds like you have made the decision already,” Wells said. “Very well. But as long as we have nothing that really works, we’re keeping Nimbus locked up. And every future meta we encounter.”

He left the room.

Barry blinked and turned to Caitlin. “Every future meta we encounter?” he repeated.

Caitlin frowned. “I’m sure he meant only the criminal ones… right?”

Barry returned the frown. “Right…”

He let himself get prodded by Caitlin for a while and watched Cisco work.

A lot had happened in the past few days and he just wanted to relax.

Then he got a text: **We’re done talking. If you want to know, come over.** With it came an address in Keystones.

Barry smiled and bid his friends goodbye.

He couldn’t wait to finally get to know Len’s secret.

**  
**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter next Monday :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to my beloved Jess for her flailing and beta reading :)  
> Wouldn't know what to do without her.
> 
> This chapter is shorter than the last one but oh, do I like it. We finally find out Len's secret!  
> This is also working with episode 5 and Bette!
> 
> And now cliffhanger, so yay? :D

Len's text led Barry to a run-down neighborhood, which didn't really surprise him.   
  


What did surprise him was the big house he ended up in front of.   
There were three stories, a front lawn, and most certainly one in the back, too.   
Children's toys littered the front and the lawn, and over the door was a colorful script, declaring the house to be "Winter's Sanctuary".  
  
Barry checked the address twice, to make sure he had the right one. Still correct though.   
  
"You a recruiter?"

 

Barry looked at the teen coming around the house.

 

"What?" he asked, confused.

 

The teen rolled his eyes. "I asked if you're a recruiter. If you are, piss off. No one's interested here."

 

Barry blinked. "Uh. No. I'm just looking for Len."

 

The teen's eyes hardened. "No one here by that name."

 

Barry looked at his phone. "He gave me this address -"

 

"I said, there is no Len!" the teen interrupted and Barry took an instinctive step backwards.

 

"Calm down, Axel," came a familiar voice from the house and Barry looked at Len in relief.

 

Len was smirking and standing more relaxed than Barry had seen him... Well. Since the morning at Barry's apartment, before Len left, after their spectacular round of morning sex.

 

Barry felt himself blushing and knew everyone would notice.

 

"He's alright," Len said to the teen - Axel - and waved Barry closer. "He's with me."

 

Axel huffed, gave Barry a last sneer, and vanished to the back.

 

"Charming," Barry commented as he advanced the porch steps until he was next to Len.

 

Len shrugged. "He's been here the longest. He's protective."

 

He moved in and gave Barry a deep kiss.

"Ready to meet my family? And find out my deep, dark secret?"

 

Barry was a bit dazed from the kiss but nodded. "Yeah," he breathed and cleared his throat. "Can't wait."

 

***

 

Len led Barry into the house and further into a huge kitchen. Two people sat at the table, a woman with wavy brown hair and a man Barry actually recognized from a case file.

 

Len smiled. “I want you to meet my family. These are Lisa, my sister, and Mick Rory.”

 

“Do you know any people who aren’t criminals?” Barry blurted out and blushed deeply.

 

The woman, Lisa, laughed. “Aside from you, you mean?”

 

Rory rolled his eyes: “Len, you sure this kid won’t get us all arrested? I didn’t think you’re that good in bed.”

 

“ _Mick!_ ” Len snapped and buried his head in his hands. “So much for good first impressions,” he groaned.

 

Barry had to smile at that, especially as Lisa just kept laughing and even Rory cracked a small smile, more of a smirk.

 

“Sorry,” Barry said and moved closer, stretching out his hand. “I’m Barry Allen. And as long as you don’t give me a reason, I won’t arrest you.”

 

Lisa stood and sauntered over, shaking his head and giving it a hard squeeze. “Interesting answer,” she purred. “I like you, kid.”

 

Rory shook his head but shook Barry’s hand, too, staying seated. “I was joking, but Len actually managed to bring a badge into our house. Really, Len, what happened to ‘never trust a cop’?”

 

Barry looked at Len questioningly who shrugged. “Well, Barry is not actually a badge but a CSI. Also, there are exceptions to the rule.”

 

“Yes, two,” Lisa snorted. “West and Pretty Boy.”

 

Barry blinked. “You mean Eddie?” he asked, astonished. “He is someone you trust? Also, you trust _Joe_?”

 

Len looked uncomfortable. “They’re both good cops and not corrupt. I don’t have to like them to recognize that.”

 

Barry felt warmth spread through him at hearing Len acknowledging his foster father and friend like that. “Thanks,” he told him quietly and sat down opposite of Lisa, leaving the seat across from Rory empty for Len.

  
“Also, I was a bit exaggerating earlier,” Barry said. “I’ve seen your face and name in closed case files before,” he nodded to Rory, “but never yours.” He looked at Lisa. “As far as I know, you’re not in the database. No one mentioned you when Len got brought in, either.”

 

“That’s the way we like it,” Len said and sat down after getting Barry a coffee. Lisa’s eyes narrowed when Len didn’t even have to ask how he took it. “Lisa is kept out of it all. Most people don’t even realize she’s my sister, as she goes by her mother’s name, Star.”

 

Barry nodded and filed that away. “Sounds like a sensible plan,” he said, looking around. “So, uh… Gonna tell me the big secret now? I have some ideas but I’m still curious as hell.”

 

Len smiled and the three shared a look, leaving Barry feeling a bit left out.

 

“Well, you see, Allen,” Lisa started but Barry interrupted her by asking her to call him Barry.

 

“Barry it is,” she conceded with a quick smile. “Anyway. This house, Winter’s Sanctuary, is a safe house.”

 

Barry frowned. “For whom?”

 

“Troubled teens,” Rory said in a gruff voice. “Kids who are abandoned, who live on the streets, who have gotten in with the wrong crowd.”

 

“Junkies who want to get out, helpers for the mob, everyone who lost their way,” Len ended the explanation and made a wide gesture, enclosing the whole house in it. “This house is their home for as long as they want it - we keep them away from the streets and from becoming like Mick and me.”

 

Barry looked at them all with wide eyes. “That’s why you need the money,” he breathed. “To fund all this.”

 

They nodded in unison, it would be slightly creepy if Barry wasn’t so distracted. His mind was running a mile a minute. “You need it to keep the house, buy food, help as many people as you can…” He grinned widely. “You’re like a modern band of Robin Hoods!”

 

Rory choked on his coffee and coughed violently while Lisa cackled next to him. Len groaned. “I told them you’d say something like this, Mick didn’t believe me!”

 

“Pay up, Mick,” Lisa said gleefully and the man slapped a fifty in her hand with a glare at Barry who shrugged apologetically.

 

“So you… You are okay with it?” Len asked carefully.

 

Barry turned to him. “Am I okay with you keeping kids safe and off the streets? Len, that’s the most admirable thing I’ve seen anyone do in a while. Do I like the way you get the money? Of course not. But you knew that. And I understand why you do it.”

 

Barry smiled at Len and added: “I’ll still try to find a different way for you to get it, just watch me.”

 

There was a beat of silence and then Len grasped Barry’s neck, pulling him closer and kissing him desperately.

 

Barry let out a sound of surprise and his eyes widened even more - but he soon returned the kiss, letting Len have control.

 

“Geez, don’t hold back on our account,” Lisa interrupted them a moment later and Barry pulled back, flushing a deep red again.

 

Lisa was smiling though and so was Rory, even though he’d crossed his arms in front of his chest and tried to look annoyed.

 

“You have no idea what this means to me, Barry,” Len murmured and gave Barry another quick kiss. “Want a tour?”

 

***

 

Len showed Barry the whole house, the various bedrooms, the four bathrooms, the huge living room and entertainment center…

 

“This is amazing,” Barry said sincerely. They’d met a few of the kids staying there, they had all waved at Len and were clearly happy to see him. “You’ve done a wonderful job with the house.”

 

Len practically glowed with pride. The shelter was his baby, the one thing he actually believed he’d done well with. Having Barry - an honest-to-god good person, a _superhero_ \- tell him so made his chest swell. It made him feel as if every hardship was worth it, just to see Barry smiling at him like this.

 

He tugged Barry into his own room - a small one, with just a queen-sized futon bed and a closet, he barely stayed here after all - and closed the door behind them.

 

“This is who I am, Barry. I’ve never told anyone. There’s nothing more to give you. You hold my heart in your hands now.”

 

Len said all this after taking a deep breath and looking deeply into Barry’s eyes. They’d only known each other for a few days, but it already felt like a lifetime. He trusted Barry with his life, with his sister’s identity, with the shelter. He _wanted_ to trust him with it. It was a heady feeling.

 

It got even worse when Barry stared at him, plush lips parted, disbelief written all over his face. And then it softened, gentleness and understanding in his eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Barry whispered, and then they were kissing again.

 

It was slow this time, gentle, keeping them confined in their own world. It could have been hours or minutes, before they found each other on the bed, chests bare, still kissing, hands roaming, nothing sexual, just being with each other.

 

It was the best thing Len had felt in years. Truthfully, he couldn’t remember if he ever felt like this before. But it didn’t matter anyway. Barry was here, with him, kissing him, making small, desperate noises whenever Len’s hand brushed over his nipples or other sensitive parts of his body.

 

“Please, stay with me,” Len whispered into Barry’s mouth, dipping his tongue in and tasting more of Barry, feeling intoxicated. “Please don’t leave me, Barry…”

 

Barry’s hands grabbed Len’s shoulders, holding on, grounding him. “I’m here,” Barry replied in the same desperate voice. “I’m right here, Len. Always here.”

 

Their kisses got more urgent, Len rolled his hips, responding to Barry’s groan with his own.

 

“I want you so much,” Len moaned. “Please, Barry, I just… I want…”

 

“Me too,” Barry replied, pushing his hips up, grounding them together. “Do you have -?”

 

Len stilled and groaned. “Fuck. No. Not here.” He sounded close to tears to his own ears. He was so hard and just _wanted_ so much…

 

“We can go to my place,” Barry said, smirking. “I can have us there in a flash.”

 

Len laughed, startled, and then nodded. “Yeah, let’s go,” he said and hang on for the ride.

 

***

 

It was a few days later when Cisco first revealed his meta solution.

It had been quiet, no robberies, Len and Barry had gone on a date in Keystone - dinner and a movie, very traditional - and apparently Cisco had been working hard.

 

“A bracelet?” Barry asked, eyeing it critically. “What does it do?”

 

Cisco took it from him. “See here? A chip can go in here, specifically tailored to the DNA of the meta we want it to work on. It would counteract their powers with electro-magnetic impulses.”

He continued to explain and Barry did his best to follow.

  
“And you think it will work?” he asked in the end and Cisco grinned.

 

“Want to test it?”

 

“We will _not_ test it on Mr. Allen,” Wells interrupted them.

 

Barry frowned a bit. The man had been colder and shorter with them lately and Barry didn’t know why. It seemed like the abandonment of the pipeline was still not something Wells wanted. But that was ridiculous. Why would he want to keep metas locked up?

 

“We can’t test it on Nimbus, either,” Caitlin pointed out. “Too dangerous if it doesn’t work.”

 

They could all agree on that.

 

“So I guess this means we have to wait for a new meta to show up,” Barry summarized. Great. This could take a while.

 

***

 

Surprisingly, it took barely even 24 hours.

 

A mysterious explosion baffled the whole CCPD, but even more confusing was the military presence. Barry did his best to solve the case despite them and ran across the culprit - literally. It left him not only shocked, but also quite naked. Thank god he’d chosen to wear underwear under the suit.

Cisco didn’t care much about that fact (Len did, though, when Barry told him later), he was just angry that his suit had gone kaboom.

 

Bette Sans Souci, nickname Plastique, immediately asked to be their test subject for the cure.

After analyzing her DNA and finding explosive shrapnel all over her no one was surprised.

 

 

“Are you sure this will work?” she asked, holding the bracelet in her now gloved hands.

 

“No,” Cisco said with an apologetic shrug. “It’s the first test we can run. But even if it doesn’t work right away, I can work out the kinks.” He smiled at her, clearly enamored. “I promise, I’ll do everything I can to help you.”

 

“We all will,” Wells cut in. “Eiling might come here and look for you, but you’re safe here. We’ll make sure he doesn’t get his hands on you.”

 

Barry nodded. “Yes. He can’t have you and use you as a weapon against your will.”

 

They all pretended not to see her shed a few tears at that.

 

***

 

They took her to the same airfield where Barry had tested his powers when Eiling came to the lab.

 

“I still need to manufacture the chip to your DNA,” Cisco explained. “Want to test your control for a while?”

 

And that’s what they did, Bette shooting controlled beams at frisbees and other sport equipment. Barry was pretty sure she had a little bit of fun doing it.

 

The fun didn’t last, of course.

 

The next day, Bette was gone, presumably after Eiling.

 

“This doesn’t make sense,” Barry yelled. “She knew we were close to getting the bracelet done! Why would she risk it all now?”

 

“Maybe she was convinced she wouldn’t be safe with Eiling around?” Wells said, his voice again cold and indifferent.

 

Barry stared at him. “Convinced by whom?” he asked and they stared at each other.

 

“I got it!”

 

Cisco’s cry snapped Barry out of his staring contest with Wells and he flashed over to his friend.

 

“She needs to wear this,” Cisco explained and handed Barry the bracelet. “It will meld to her arm, the chip will activate, and suppress her powers.”

 

“If it works,” Wells added and Cisco visibly deflated.

 

“Yeah, if it works,” he agreed reluctantly.

 

“It will,” Barry said and clasped Cisco’s shoulder. “I know it will. And when it does, the pipeline won’t be needed anymore,” he added with a last stare at Wells who clenched his jaw.

 

Barry sped off.

 

***

 

The bracelet worked.

 

Barry told Len the story over dinner at his apartment the next night.

 

“She’d almost killed Eiling and was close to exploding herself,” Barry said, waving his chopsticks around, thankfully after taking the chicken from it. “I had to take her out onto the water, just in case it wouldn’t work.”

 

Len blinked. “You ran on water? With a _living bomb_ in your arms? Jesus, Barry.” He ran a hand over his head. “You seem determined to risk your life.”

 

Barry shrugged. “If I hadn’t done it and she’d have exploded, Central would be gone. I did what I needed to do.”

 

Barry ate some more chicken before continuing. “But while I ran, she attached the bracelet. And it worked! Whatever it did, it suppressed the bomb in her DNA. She stopped glowing and I could take her back to STAR labs safely.”

 

He grinned widely. “She can take the bracelet off, if she wants, but she probably won’t do it. We got her new papers and I brought her to a different town a few states over. She can start a new life, without having to worry about Eiling.”

 

Len returned Barry’s grin. “Sounds like a good day,” he said. “Your friend, Cisco, really is a genius.”

 

Barry nodded. “Yes, he is. He’s already working on a bracelet for Nimbus, so as soon as his powers are out, too, we can give him over to Iron Heights. And he won’t be able to take off his bracelet, Cisco will make sure of that.”

 

Len put away the empty containers of Chinese take out. They were sitting on the couch, a movie menu playing on the TV.

 

“You did great, Barry,” Len said sincerely. “You saved that woman’s life, you and Cisco. And you made sure the pipeline is redundant now. That’s really great.”

 

Barry swelled with pride, both for himself and for Cisco. “Thank you,” he said, blushing. “I’d really like to introduce you to Cisco and Caitlin, you know? He worked really hard on the bracelet, pushed himself. I want him to know the reason for it was you. You made me make him think about it.”

 

Len smiled and kissed Barry, pulling him closer. “It’s up to you if you want to tell them. I’d love to meet your friends. But right now I can think of a few things I can do to reward you for _your_ good work today.”

  
And, well, who was Barry to say no to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Played with Axel's age a bit, closer to comic canon where he's called a Teenager.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is one of my favorites!  
> Also one of the longest so far, if not the longest.  
> So many revelations!
> 
> As always, thanks to my darling Jess for her help!

Barry had thought a lot about how he wanted to introduce Len to Caitlin and Cisco.

Telling Joe about their continuing relationship was not an option, and Iris agreed with that. They did talk about telling Eddie, though, and Barry promised her to think about it.

Telling Wells would be hard, but Barry decided to first get Cisco and Caitlin on his side - especially Cisco, who was still bummed about the cold gun being gone.

 

Of course, as always, all his plans were shot to hell by a meta human.

More precise, by a meta whose skin turned to metal and had him breaking several bones all over his body.

 

He had barely gotten back to STAR labs where the others had found him. Iris had been called while Caitlin tended to his wounds.

 

“13 fractures, that’s a new record,” Caitlin said as she screwed on the metal holdings for his hand. “And that’s just in your hand. You also have a concussion, three cracked ribs, and a bruised spleen. Even with your powers, you’ll need a few hours to heal.”

 

Barry nodded. “Yeah… Thank you.”

 

“What exactly did you hit?”

 

Barry turned to Dr. Wells, groaning a bit at the movement. “A man,” he said. “A big, bad man. His skin changed when I hit him. Like, it turned to metal.”

 

“Interesting,” Wells said and the smile on his face creeped Barry out. Lately, he had seen a lot of things he didn’t like about Wells. And Cisco and Caitlin seemed to think the same, going by their looks when Barry talked to them about it.

 

“I thought you said you wouldn’t go after a meta human alone,” came Iris’ voice from the entry as she rushed to his side.

 

Barry grimaced. “I didn’t know he was one. He was being followed by the police, I just wanted to help…” His eyes widened as he turned to Iris. “I think Eddie saw me.”

 

Her mouth opened. “Oh. Well. That’s… We can deal with that.”

 

_“Barry!”_

 

And this was when all of Barry’s careful plans went to hell.

 

Because there was Len, standing at the entrance to the cortex, looking at Barry with horror on his face. He was wearing Jeans and a dark blue sweater, no parka or cold gun in sight. Barry thought he looked more vulnerable than he even did in bed.

 

“Len,” Barry shouted and tried to sit up, only to fall back with a pained groan.

 

“Don’t fucking move,” Len ordered and came to his side, ignoring everyone else in the room. “What the hell happened to you?”

 

“Dude, what the hell is Captain Cold doing here?” Cisco asked, clearly freaking out. Caitlin had stepped back, behind a desk, as if to move to safety.

 

Wells, on the other hand, had moved closer. His eyes were hard and not wavering from Barry’s face. “Yes. That’s what I’d like to know, too. And why does he know your identity, Mr. Allen?”

 

There was silence for a moment. Barry’s brain short circuited, he had no idea how to explain this. Len turning up at STAR labs, holding his uninjured hand, being weaponless, looking at him as if he could disappear any second made him feel warm inside, but this was _not_ how he imagined Len meeting his friends for the first time.

 

“I called him,” Iris explained softly. “Right after Caitlin called me. I thought he should know.”

 

“That is not an answer!” Wells’ voice boomed across the lab, making everyone flinch.

 

Len stood, turning to the man, and Barry saw his eyes go cold.

 

“I’m here to see if my boyfriend is alright,” Len said, carefully, his voice completely calm. Barry knew it was the calm that came before the storm. “Do you have a problem with that, _Doctor_? Because I know he’s your little pet project, him and that pipeline of yours, but you’re not going to keep me from his side.”

 

The two men stared at each other and Barry still didn’t know what to say. Len’s hand was rigid in his and he squeezed it, trying to keep his boyfriend grounded. He was relieved when Len squeezed back.

 

“Dude,” Cisco broke the silence once again. “You were the one telling Barry not to use the pipeline as a prison. You made me figure out the bracelet!”

 

Len turned to him. “So what if I did?” he asked, his voice measured.

 

“That’s _awesome_!” Cisco answered, making Len blink. “Thank you! I never would have thought of it on my own! Well, I would have, but way later. You helped us save Bette’s life!”

 

Barry could see the tension leave Len at the words and he smiled. “Maybe I should have led with this from the start,” he joked. “Could have told them about you earlier that way.”

 

Len scoffed as he turned back to Barry and pushed some hair away from his face. “True, you were worrying long enough about it.”

 

They shared a smiled.

 

“I’m very sorry to interrupt this touching scene,” came Wells’ voice, still chilling. “But there is still the matter of why Leonard Snart - a known criminal - knows your identity, Barry.”

 

Caitlin had come closer again by now, continuing to work on the contraption holding Barry’s hand. Iris was standing next to Len, offering them support this way. He appreciated it immensely.

 

“As Len said,” Barry answered, avoiding Wells’ eyes. “He’s my boyfriend. He’s known about it for a while now.”

 

“Did he know when we confronted him at the train station?” Caitlin asked, her eyes narrowing a bit.

 

Len snorted. “Oh, when you threatened me with a _vacuum cleaner_ , you mean?”

 

Caitlin blushed and Cisco spluttered. “It was the best solution we could come up with in such a short time,” he defended his work.

 

“Relax, kid, it was pretty impressive,” Len answered. “And to answer your question, Dr. Snow: That was the moment I found out, yes. Barry and I have talked in length about it by now and I won’t tell anyone, of course.”

 

“Well… That’s okay, then, I guess,” Cisco answered, looking around the room. “Isn’t it, Dr. Wells?”

 

Barry looked at Wells again. The man who had been his mentor. Who had helped him getting the hang of his powers. The man who stared at Len with something that Barry could only call hatred in his eyes.

 

“Of course,” Wells bit out. “Welcome to the team then, Mr. Snart.”

 

He left the cortex and everyone seemed to breathe a bit easier after he was gone.

 

“He’s a very charming fellow, isn’t he?” Len asked and Barry huffed out a laugh, breaking the tension in the room.

 

***

 

“It’s weird,” Barry said, sitting up by now. Len was marveling at the speed of his healing, it was really impressive.

 

“That guy seemed so familiar,” Barry continued, leaning against Len. “He said something that reminded me of…” He trailed off.

 

“What did he say, Barry?” Iris asked. She was sitting on Barry’s other side, rubbing his back to relieve the tension there.

 

“He said I look born to take a beating,” Barry answered slowly and Len felt anger course through him.

 

“What an ass,” he grumbled, making Barry laugh a bit.

 

They were interrupted by Iris gasping. “Oh god,” she said and stared at Barry with wide eyes. “Tony said that!”

 

Len blinked, confused, especially as Barry paled at Iris’ words. “Who’s Tony?”

 

“Tony Woodward,” Barry said. “He was… We went to High School together.”

 

“He was a bully,” Iris snapped. “He used to make fun of Barry for his dad, and beat him up. I’m not surprised that got amplified when he turned into a meta human.”

 

Barry seemed to shrink under the eyes of the others and Len squeezed his good hand. “Well, I know a few things about bullies,” he said. “And we will take care of this one.”

 

“Dude, did you just say _we_?” Ramon asked, his eyes wide. “When did you join the team?”

 

“I’m not,” Len answered, frowning. “But I’m not gonna let Barry get beat to death, either.”

 

“We need to find a way to take him down,” Dr. Snow obviously tried to diffuse the tension. “We need to get him here and into the pipeline until we can match a chip to his DNA. Then we apply the bracelet to him and his powers won’t be a problem anymore.”

 

“And then you hand him off to the police?” Len asked and the others nodded.

 

“That’s the plan,” Barry said and Len thought about it.

 

“Well, seems better than having you getting beat up again,” he joked and Barry laughed again, groaning as it jostled his ribs.

  
“Okay, Barry, you need to rest,” Dr. Snow said. “You have work tomorrow, if I’m not mistaken.”

 

She looked at Len for a minute. “You can, uhm…” She shared a look with Ramon. “Why don’t you stay here, Mr. Snart? Dr. Wells has gone home and there’s space in the lounge for you both to sleep…”

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it, Dr. Snow,” Len said. “Please, call me Len.” He looked to Ramon. “Both of you.”

 

“Well, in that case, I’m Caitlin,” she answered, smiling a bit. “I trust that you’re here to protect Barry, and he and Iris trust you. So I’m fine with you.”

 

Ramon looked a bit more miffed. “Cisco,” he offered begrudgingly. “And dude, you still need to give me back my gun.”

 

Len’s eyes hardened. “No offense, Cisco, but I think it’s safer with me right now. At least I won’t ever use it against Barry. Can’t say that I believe that to be true of everyone else.”

 

Cisco opened his mouth but blinked. “You mean Dr. Wells,” he said, startled. “You think he’d hurt Barry.” It wasn’t a question. Caitlin looked very uncomfortable all of a sudden.

 

“Something’s not right with that man,” Len insisted. “I only just met him, but he seems very… Cold. Which, I know, sounds funny coming from me. But he just rubs me the wrong way.”

 

The others shared a meaningful look. Len was kind of envious of their silent communication skills.

 

“Dr. Wells has done a lot for us,” Caitlin said carefully. “He’s a great man. But, I must admit… Ever since we discovered the existence of meta humans he has… Changed.”

 

Cisco nodded and Barry looked grim. Iris kept a neutral face, she probably didn’t know as much about Wells as the others.

 

“Maybe you guys should keep an eye on him,” Len suggested and they nodded.

 

“Yeah,” Cisco agreed. “And you hang onto that gun… Captain Cold.”

 

Len grinned. “I really like that name.”

 

“Of course you do,” Barry said, rolling his eyes, and Len pinched his hand for the sass.

 

“Alright then,” Iris said and stood up. “I’m leaving. Caitlin, can I give you a ride? Cisco?”

 

They both agreed and soon Len and Barry were alone in the lab.

 

“All alone in your secret headquarters,” Len grinned. “”Whatever shall we do?”

 

They found a lot of things to entertain them.

 

***

 

The next day, Iris’ suspicion got confirmed, it really was Tony who had turned into the meta human.

It made Barry’s head spin that he, once again, seemed powerless against his old bully.

 

“Hey, Allen.” Eddie’s voice broke him from his thoughts. “You okay?”

 

Barry flipped through the file, trying to appear less flustered. Ever since he’d met Len, his feelings for Iris had slipped more and more into the background. He could appreciate how great Eddie was for her - and what a great guy Eddie really was.

 

“Hey, yeah. Sorry, Eddie,” he said and marvelled at the open smile Eddie gave him. It really lit up the whole room. Barry could see why Iris would be so enamored with the detective.

 

“Hey, listen, I saw something last night,” Eddie said, leading Barry out of the office. “And I just… can’t get my head around it.”

 

Barry swallowed. “Uhu,” he said. He knew Eddie had seen something. He also knew that Iris wanted to tell him. And really, why shouldn’t he know? Eddie was a great guy, a good cop, even Len said so. He’s definitely be on Barry’s side.

 

It was also very hard to find believable excuses for Tony’s ability to withstand bullets.

 

Thankfully, Iris interrupted them.

 

“Hey, you two,” she said, smiling brightly and giving Eddie a kiss. “You alright?”

 

“Yeah,” Eddie said. “Which you would know, if you had checked your messages. I rang you three times.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I had to work late,” she said, clearly uncomfortable.

 

That clinched it for Barry. “You know what,” he said. “Why don’t we go up to the lab? We can talk a bit more privately there.”

 

Eddie stared at him. “Why would we need to talk privately?”

 

Barry smiled at Iris whose eyes lit up. “Really?” she gasped. “You mean it?”

 

Barry nodded. “Yeah, I think he deserves it,” he answered and grinned at the confused Eddie. “Come on. We’ll tell you everything upstairs.”

 

***

 

“Okay, what is going on here?” Eddie asked when they got to the lab. “Are you two having an affair or something?”

 

They stared at him before both bursting into laughter.

 

“Oh my god, Eddie, no,” Iris gasped out and hugged him. “Of course not.”

 

“I already told you I’m kind of having a thing with, you know,” Barry said, blushing fiercely as soon as his laughing fit was over.

 

Eddie’s eyes widened. “Wait. No, you didn’t. You never said you have… Oh, come on, Barry, really? You and Snart?”

 

Barry opened and shut his mouth. Had he really not told Eddie? “Oh. Wow. Uhm. Seriously, I thought I made it clear when you gave him the alibi. Oops. Uhm. Well, anyway, yes, Len and I are dating. He’s actually a really great guy.”

 

Iris nodded, holding Eddie’s hand. “Yeah, he is. He was at Barry’s side all night when he found out that Barry got hurt by Tony.”

 

Eddie blinked. “Okay, back up,” he said, holding up his hand. “Tony? Tony Woodward? The guy who somehow survives bullets?”

 

Barry sighed. “We started this all wrong,” he groaned. “Okay, Eddie. 10 months ago the Particle Accelerator at STAR labs exploded. It changed the DNA of some people, turning them into meta humans. Tony is one of them, he can change his skin to metal.”

 

Eddie was still blinking. “And… You know this how?”

 

“Because I was changed, too,” Barry answered and let his face and voice change before speeding around. When he stopped, Eddie was sitting in a chair by the suddenly open window. “I’m the Flash.”

 

***

 

Eddie had looked shell-shocked for a long time after Barry’s words. He and Iris had tried to explain things a bit more - mentioning other meta humans and STAR labs - but he’d stayed mostly silent. In the end, he had excused himself and asked for space to think about it.

Iris was worried he’d be too upset to get over it and Barry had to spend some time to comfort her.

 

“He’ll understand,” he told her on their way to STAR labs. “If he understands me dating Len, he’ll understand why you kept this a secret, too.”

 

Iris nodded, but didn’t answer as they entered the cortex. They had agreed not to tell the others about telling Eddie yet.

 

“Cisco, you said you had a plan on how I can fight Tony?” Barry asked and Cisco nodded.

 

“Yes! I named him Girder, by the way.” He led Barry, Iris, and Caitlin to another room where a metal figure was standing. “Fighting is physics. It’s not about strength, it’s not about size. It’s about energy and power. Channel your speed the right way and you can totally take this bad boy down.”

 

Iris moved around the figure. “Sounds about right,” she said, grinning at Barry’s disbelieving look. “Come on, Bar. It’s worth a try. You need to knock Tony out to get him here, right?”

 

Barry wasn’t so sure he’d be able to, but he agreed to train with the metal girder anyway.

 

An hour, one dislocated shoulder, and a bruised kneecap later, he highly doubted this was going to work.

 

“Tony’s going to kill me,” he said gloomily. “And if he doesn’t, Len will, for being stupid enough to fight him.”

 

Iris gave Barry a comforting squeeze as he stopped the car next to Jitters to let her out. “Why not go to fight Tony with Len then?” she asked. “He has the cold gun, can’t you use that?”

 

Barry stared at her. “Oh my god. Of course! Iris, that’s genius!" He beamed at her. “I’ll call him as soon as I’m home!”

 

Iris laughed. “What would you do without me?” she asked and winked before going into the shop.

 

Barry shook his head. He didn’t know, either.

 

***

 

The rest of the day passed in a blur.

 

Eddie talked to him at work, but _only_ about work. They had found the van Tony had stolen, found out where he got the stuff inside, went to Keystone to check it out, and caught someone who had seen Tony. Who had seen Tony fall in a tank of molten iron. That explained his skin condition, at least.

But even when Barry used his speed to capture the guy, Eddie didn’t say anything.

When Barry tried to talk to him, he just walked away.

 

After that, Iris told him, near hysterics, telling him that Tony had turned up at Jitters, threatening her over her blog. He wanted her to write about him, apparently, and he came on to her. She was seriously freaked out, so Barry did his best to comfort her.

 

They also found out a possible hideout for Tony.

 

After confirming with Len, they both went to the mines at Keystone Iron Works.

 

“We’ve discussed what to do,” Barry said on the drive over. He’d gotten Iris’ car for the trip, for transportation purposes. “Cisco is trying to find out how fast I have to run to do a super sonic punch.”

 

Len stared at him. “And if you’re not fast enough or his calculations are wrong?”

 

Barry shrugged uncomfortably. “Kaboom?”

 

“We’re not going with a plan that has Kaboom in the equation,” Len said immediately, rolling his eyes. “You’ll distract him, I ice him, we knock him out, back to STAR labs.”

 

Barry laughed. “Sounds much easier, true.”

 

They arrived at the mines and carefully got out of the car, Barry changing into his suit he’d stashed in the back seat while Len put on his goggles.

 

“We look ridiculous,” Barry said, grinning.

 

Len smirked. “A pair of real superheroes. Well. One hero. And whatever I am.”

 

Barry squeezed his hand. “If this works out, you can officially call yourself a hero, too,” he promised and they walked inside.

 

“I’ll do a quick check,” Barry said and ran.

 

Len stopped at the entrance and waited for him to return.

 

“Found it,” Barry said over the coms and Len walked over to where Barry was standing - next to a mountain of molten iron and a table full of empty beer bottles.

 

“This is definitely the place,” Barry said and Len nodded.

 

“Seems like - _Look out!_ ”  

 

Barry turned around, just to catch Tony’ fist right in his face. He yelled in pain and was thrown back. The next second he heard impact and Len flew against a wall on the other side of the room.

 

“Got yourself a friend, Flash?” Tony said with a sneer. “Not going to help you.”

 

He grabbed Barry, pushed him against a wall and then threw him on the ground. “There’s nowhere left to run.”

 

With that, Tony changed his skin and threw over a heavily filled metal shelf.

 

It would have fallen directly onto Barry, if there hadn’t suddenly be an ice wall forming, keeping it from falling down.

 

Barry sped to Len, who lay on the ground, holding his ribs, but holding his gun steady with the other hand.

 

“You’re a real hot-head,” Len ground out. “Let me cool you down.”

 

He shot at Tony who lifted his arm to deflect the ice - only to find it frozen immediately.

 

“What the fuck is this?” Tony screamed and stared at his arm.

 

“Careful,” Barry said. “You wouldn’t want to break that - your arm would fall off. I’m guessing the metal skin is keeping you from getting frostbite.”

 

Tony’s eyes were full of rage. “I’m going to bash your head in you little -”

 

The next shot of ice froze Tony’s feet to the floor, making him fall forward, flat on his face.

 

“Nice shot,” Barry said and sped off, grabbing a heavy steel pipe.

 

“Always keeping the eye on the prize,” Len allowed and groaned as the laughter made his ribs ache. “I think he broke at least one rib.”

 

“We’ll take care of that in the labs,” Barry assured him and walked over to Tony who couldn’t get up but stared at him with wide eyes. “Time to sleep, Tony.”

 

With that he brought the steel pipe down on Tony’s metal head, knocking him out cold.

 

***

 

Barry stood in front of the pipeline chamber when Tony woke up, concealed in shadows.

 

“Hey, what the fuck?” Tony yelled and hit against the glass. He was ice-free now but the glass held. “Where am I? Who the fuck are you?”

 

Barry didn’t step closer. Tony was getting out of there soon, he couldn’t let him see his face, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

“You got a gift,” he said, his voice contorted. “And you chose it to become an even bigger bully than you were as a kid. You’ll stay in there until we found a way to take away your powers. Time to be responsible for once in your life, Tony, and suffer the consequences of your actions.”

 

With that he walked away, ignoring Tony’s cries behind him.

 

Len was still getting patched up by Caitlin but she proclaimed him well enough to go home.

 

“Just one cracked rib, the parka dampened the impact,” she told them both. “Get some rest, take it easy, _no strenuous activities_. You’ll be fine in a few days.”

 

Barry blushed at her words but Len just nodded. “Thank you, Caitlin,” he said and turned to Barry. “Will you bring me home?”

 

Barry nodded. “Sure. I also need to call Iris, tell her Tony is taken care off. We can do that during the drive.”

 

They said goodbye to Cisco and Caitlin and left the labs, Barry driving Len to the shelter when he asked.

 

It was, all in all, a pretty successful day.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eo is totally losing it :D  
> Did I mention that I totally love Tony?
> 
> Next week: HEATWAVE!  
> Also more of Eo's plans getting dashed :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forget that today's Monday :)  
> I love this chapter a lot!  
> Thanks again to my darling Jess for beta reading :)

The next day, Barry walked into the precinct and was immediately met by Eddie.

 

“Come with me, Allen,” he said and went up the stairs. “I need to let off some steam.”

 

Barry blinked. “Uh… okay?”

 

“I need to hit something,” Eddie clarified and Barry’s eyes widened. “Come on!”

 

Barry looked at Joe in a bit of panic.

 

“I don’t think he means you, go,” Joe said with a grin and Barry sighed before following Eddie.

 

They ended up in the lab, Barry holding a punching bag while Eddie went to town on it.

 

“I had to think a lot,” Eddie finally said. “Understanding what you’ve told me. Superpowers, meta humans… It’s a lot to deal with. Also the fact that you all lied to me.”

 

Barry grunted as Eddie hit the bag particular hard. “I know. I’m sorry, Eddie. We couldn’t know…”

 

“If you could trust me?” Eddie ended the sentence and stood back from the bag. “I get that, I do. It’s a big thing. So why tell me now?”

 

He took off the gloves and handed them to Barry who put them on with a sigh. “Iris,” he said. “She really wanted you to know. You’re important to her after all.”

 

He started hitting the bag while Eddie held it.

 

“Come on, Barry, you can do better than that.”

 

Barry grinned and hit the bag again.

 

Eddie grinned back. “Harder.”

 

Another hit.

 

“Harder!” Eddie spurred him on and the next second fell back, landing on his ass, as Barry’s hand got stuck in the bag.

 

“Oops,” Barry said, watching the sand run out. “Guess I still need to learn control in some areas…”

 

Eddie laughed. “You have your speed, but fighting is not really your thing. You should learn how to do that, too.”

 

Barry shrugged. “Yeah, maybe. I have Len now, he’s helping.”

 

Eddie got a pinched look to his face. “Yeah, that. You and Snart are really going out then?”

 

Barry smiled. “Yeah… He helped me with Tony. He worked for the good guys. And he actually _is_ a good guy, I know it.”

 

“Well, if you think so,” Eddie said, stretching a bit. “I’d like to meet him properly then. How about a double date?”

 

Barry stared at him. “Are you serious? You want to go out with Len, Iris, and me?”

 

Eddie shrugged. “Why not? He’s important to you, so is Iris… And I should probably get a better view on him so I can defend him in front of Joe when he finds out.”

 

The thought made Barry pale. “I haven’t even thought about telling Joe. I think that should wait a long time.”

 

Eddie laughed. “Well, if Snart ends up helping you with Flash business, he’ll probably find out soon - so maybe you should think about breaching the topic.”

 

Barry shuddered and finished taking off his gloves. “Maybe,” he conceded. “But not now. I have work to do. Shoo,” he said, waving Eddie out of the lab before going back to analyse some of the recent evidence.

 

***

 

The double date actually happened a few days later. And, surprisingly enough, it was a huge success.

 

Len and Eddie were uncomfortable around each other at first, but soon found a common topic to talk about: Barry’s need to get in fighting shape.

 

Barry was pretty sure they were about to set up a training schedule for him soon and he shared a look of utter despair with Iris who just laughed at him.

 

They went to dinner in a restaurant in Keystone, and after that to a bar, where Barry saw Lisa watching them. She didn’t come over, though, so he pretended not to notice her. He was glad Len had someone looking out for him.

 

“So, Len, what do you actually do or a living?” Eddie asked over their third drink.

 

“I work as a bartender at Saints & Sinners,” Len answered. “It pays the bills, gives me some way to get information… It’s chill.”

 

Iris leaned forward. “I heard about the break in. Did they ever find the guy who did that?”

 

Len looked at Barry who shook his head grimly. “Still nothing,” he said. “To be honest, it looked like one of the other crime scenes - no evidence left behind. If something had been stolen, they might have called you in, even.”

 

Eddie frowned. “That would make this the third crime without evidence,” he pointed out and Barry’s eyes widened.

  
“Thrice is a pattern,” Len murmured. “That’s what you said, Barry.”

 

Barry nodded. “Yeah. I will talk to Singh about it tomorrow… Can I tell him you work there?”

 

Len shrugged. “Nothing I can do about it. If it helps finding the bastards who’re trying to ruin my life, please, by all means. The job is totally legal.”

 

Eddie put his hand on Barry’s arm. “We can do it tomorrow,” he said, swaying a little. “Let’s keep having fun tonight.”

 

Iris nodded. “He’s right.” She grabbed Barry’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor. “Come on, all of you.”

 

Barry had to admit it felt great, dancing between all those strangers, switching between dancing with Iris, Len, and Eddie. The four of them worked together flawlessly, and he kind of hoped it would continue to be so. He felt happy.

 

***

 

His happiness didn’t last.

 

Dr. Wells wanted more tests done, wanted him to go faster. Barry didn’t get it.

 

“I can fight the metas,” he said angrily. “I have Len to help me out now. I’m training. Why isn’t that enough for you?”

 

“Because you can be so much faster!” Wells almost-yelled at him. “You’re using your power for mundane things instead of the greatness you can achieve, and you see no problem with it!”

 

“Of course not,” Barry answered, frowning. “And how do you know I can be faster? Maybe this is it? Maybe this is my limit. And what about it? I’m still the fastest man out there, I’m doing _good_. Why do you keep insisting that it’s not enough?”

 

“Because _it’s not!”_

 

Barry actually stepped back when Wells screamed at him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Caitlin and Cisco moving closer together, faces tense.

  
“You’re meant to be _so much more_ ,” Wells ranted, fire burning in his eyes. “You’re meant to be a _hero_ , Barry Allen. Right now you’re just a mediocre kid with powers he doesn’t deserve.”

 

Not fire. Lightning.

 

Before Barry could answer, Wells caught himself. The man took a deep breath and wheeled backwards. “We’re doing the tests,” he said and left the room.

 

Barry looked at his friends who stared at him wide-eyed.

 

“Something is very wrong here,” Barry said slowly and they nodded.

 

They did the tests, though, and it turned out that Barry could indeed go faster. He wondered how Wells knew that.

 

***

 

A new meta turned up, another killer. Barry felt sick as he saw the completely charred body.

 

“This is getting out of hand,” he muttered. Cisco had almost completed the chip for Tony’s bracelet, they were going to release him into custody soon. And they already got hit with another meta.

 

“Looks like you can’t catch a break,” Eddie said as Barry collected any evidence he could find. “Don’t go after this one alone, Barry.”

 

He nodded grimly. “Fat chance of that happening.”

 

The meta used electricity, that’s as far as they’d found out by now.

 

“Pretty sure that’s going to hurt if he strikes me,” Barry said.

 

“Well, you better not get struck then,” Cisco said.

 

“Maybe you should ask your friend, Mr. Snart, to help you out,” Wells said coldly as he wheeled past, not looking at Barry.

 

“I might,” he answered, looking at the data they’d collected by now. “I need to talk to him about Tony anyway.”

 

“Why?” Caitlin asked. “I thought we’re giving him to the police?”

 

Barry shrugged. “I might have a better idea. Still need to think about it though.”

 

“You’re not supplying your friend with another criminal, Mr. Allen,” Wells snapped. “He’s risky enough on his own.”

 

Barry scoffed. “I don’t think that Tony will be much of a problem after the bracelet takes his powers. Len could handle him. Anyway, as I said, it’s just an idea.”

 

He got his jacket. “See you later.”

 

Lately, he had trouble staying in the same room as Wells. The man set his teeth on edge more and more every day.

 

***

 

"Absolutely not."

 

Barry stared at Len, confused at the vehemence with which his question for help had gotten shut down. "Okay," he said slowly. "So you won't help me against another meta because...?"

 

Len rolled his eyes and took Barry's hand. They sat at a table at Jitters and Barry felt warm at the public display of affection.

 

"Because the guy uses electricity and I use ice," Len explained. "That's not a good combination."

 

"Oh," Barry said, frowning. He hadn't thought of that. "That's true. Okay. What then?"

 

Len leaned back. "Well. There is something we could use..."

 

Ten minutes later, Barry stared at Len again, this time in disbelief. "I'm pretty sure Wells will kill me if we do that. Or Cisco might."

 

Len shrugged. "Got a better idea?"

 

Barry sighed. "No. Alright. Let's do it."

 

Len grinned. "Believe me, it will work. Now, you said you had a question regarding our man of steel?"

 

Barry brightened. "Yes. I was wondering if you'd like to take him to the shelter."

 

It was Len's turn to be confused. "Why would I do that? I thought you wanted him to go to the police?"

 

Barry nodded, a serious look on his face. "I don't trust Wells," he said bluntly. "Something is very wrong. I have you on my side, but I might need more help. The bracelets can be taken off again. If Tony goes with you and you can get him on our side, he might be able to help us if something happens."

 

Len lifted an eyebrow. "Do you think Wells is that dangerous?"

 

Barry shrugged. He couldn't explain it, something in his gut told him that Wells was going to do something horrible. Better to be prepared.

 

"You might need to tell Woodward the truth about you," Len pointed out. “Ready for that?"

 

Barry clenched his jaw. "If I have to."

 

Len nodded. "Alright. We take out this new guy and then Woodward comes with me. Can't promise he'll stay, of course."

 

"If he leaves, he's back to being a normal criminal without his powers. The police will take care of him."

 

Len nodded and finished his coffee. "Alright then. Let's get ready, I'll see you tonight."

 

Barry smiled and kissed Len gently before getting up. "See you."

 

They shared a smile before Barry left, running back to STAR labs. He had to talk to Caitlin and Cisco.

 

***

 

Cisco had protested. Loudly. And for a long time. But after hearing Barry out, finally, he had to agree that it was the best idea they had. Caitlin had sighed and agreed, not having any better plans, either.

They didn’t even ask Wells. He’d have to deal.

 

Two hours later, Len and Mick walked into STAR labs, holding the cold gun and another gun respectively.

 

“Caitlin, Cisco, meet Mick Rory,” Len introduced his friend who nodded at them. “He’s going to take out our newest problem. Does he have a name yet, Cisco?”

 

“Uh,” Cisco said, thinking about it. “I was thinking about Blackout. Since he causes them and throws energy around…”

 

“Works for me,” Barry said. “So, Mick. You’re going to help us?”

 

Mick grinned, holding up the sister gun of Len’s cold gun. “Fire is my specialty, kid. This is like a dream come true.”

 

“More like a nightmare,” Cisco grumbled. “I had really hoped to get those babies back one day.”

 

“Not a chance,” Mick laughed and stroked the gun reverently. “This beauty is mine now.”

 

“Oooooky, if we’re quite ready then,” Barry said. “Let’s go over the plan, and - Dr. Wells.”

 

They all turned to the door where Wells was entering, staring at them, especially at Mick.

 

“What is going on here?” Wells asked, dangerously quiet.

 

Barry saw Len and Mick exchange a glance before he stepped forward. “We got us some help,” he said. “Against the meta. Ice isn’t the best solution and I don’t fancy getting hit by electricity. So we got Mick to help us with the heat gun Cisco built.”

 

“It was stolen alongside the cold gun,” Cisco explained. “Len apparently had an eye on it until now…”

 

“So we’re giving even more weapons to the criminals?” Wells said, staring at Barry now. “What an interesting choice to go about being a hero, Mr. Allen. I’m sure Detective West would be very proud.”

 

Barry clenched his jaw. “They’re both not accused of any crimes and they’re _helping_ us. I don’t know why you have such a problem with them, but we’re going to take out Blackout, with your help or without it.”

 

Suddenly the lights went out.

 

“Seems like the time for planning is over,” Len said and Mick powered up the heat gun. “We have a guest.”

 

Cisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells moved behind the desks, Len keeping close as protection. Barry flashed outside, to lure Blackout to to a place in the lab where Mick would get the best range.

 

This was going to be fast.

 

***

 

Of course it was not going to be fast. Quite the opposite, actually.

 

“What do you mean, he took your powers?” Caitlin asked as she checked Barry for injuries. They were all back in the cortex, having warded the doors.

 

“Just that,” Barry groaned, trying to control his breathing. “He hit me and he… He just syphoned off my powers. It’s all gone.”

 

Wells frowned. “I’m sure we can get them back. In the meantime, we have to get that man out of here…”

 

“I’ll be the bait then,” Len said and shared a look with Mick. “I can still bring him to the right place.”

 

“No, it’s too dangerous, you might not be able to get out of the way!” Barry protested.

 

Len kissed him quickly. “It’s the only way. Stay here.”

 

He and Mick dashed off, ignoring Barry yelling after them.

 

“They’ll be fine, dude,” Cisco said, trying to get the emergency generator up from the distance. “They have experience in dodging, right? Usually it’s bullets, maybe, but still…”

 

“I just need my powers back,” Barry groaned. “I can’t… If something happens to them, to Len, I can’t…”

 

Caitlin rubbed his back. “It will be fine, Barry…”

 

“Dude,” Cisco said suddenly. “Where’s Dr. Wells?”

 

***

 

After they’d notice Dr. Wells was gone, Cisco had run to get the generator up by hand, as it was a lost cause from the cortex. Barry and Caitlin stayed hidden - that was until they heard Tony’s voice.

 

“What?” Barry whispered and he was off, running towards the sounds of fighting, Caitlin right behind him.

The lights turned on just as they saw Blackout aiming for Tony.

 

“ _No!_ ” Barry yelled and, with a burst of speed so unlike his usual, he tackled Tony to the ground, the charge going over their heads.

 

“What the fuck?” Tony screamed but Barry didn’t pay attention. He turned to Blackout instead.

 

“Please, stop!” he cried. “We’re not your enemies!”

 

The man - his eyes were sunken, his skin cracked, and electricity crackled over his hands - looked at him. “You protect Wells. He’s the reason I’m like this.”

 

“Yes,” Barry agreed desperately. “I know. He changed a lot of lives that day, a lot of people died. But please, you don’t have to do this. We can help you!”

 

“ _No one can help me_!”

 

Barry  barely avoided the next discharge. Caitlin had rushed to Tony’s side, checking him for injuries.

 

“I killed my friends because of this,” the man yelled. “Wells has to pay for what he’s done.”

 

“But not by your hand,” Barry answered, his hands stretched towards the man. “What’s your name?”

 

“... Farooq,” he answered, confusion clear on his face.

 

“Farooq, I’m Barry,” he said, trying to sound calmer than he felt. “We can help you. We designed something to free you of your powers, we can give you back a normal life. Please, just let us help you.”

 

Farooq stared at Barry. “And Wells?”

 

Barry took a deep breath. “We can deal with him, too. But we’re not going to kill him. Please. You don’t have to kill any more people.”

 

Farooq’s face darkened. “I’ll not just let you hand him over to the police,” he growled. “He deserves to die!”

 

_“Get down!”_

 

Barry dove to the side where Caitlin and Tony where huddling. Just as the flames of Mick’s heat gun flared through the corridor, Barry felt himself getting pressed down, alongside Caitlin. Above them, Tony had turned to his metal version, shielding them from the flames, his eyes never leaving Barry’s.

 

“You can come up now,” Mick said after a few minutes and Tony let them go, changing back to his normal skin.

 

Barry looked at the spot where Farooq had been. Only charr and ashes remained.

 

“Sorry, kid,” Mick said in a gruff voice and clasped his shoulders. “I don’t think you could have saved this one.”

 

Barry just nodded, while Caitlin hid her face in his shoulder, crying silently.

 

“Allen?”

 

Barry turned to Tony, who still stared at him, completely in disbelief. “Yes, Tony?”

 

His old bully shook his head slowly. “You’re the fucking Flash,” he said. Suddenly, he laughed. “Damn, Allen. You got me this time, putting me in that prison of yours.”

 

Barry shrugged. “Didn’t have much choice, did I?” He held out his hand. “Thank you for protecting us.”

 

Tony stared at his hand, then back at his face. “Is this a trick?”

 

“No, kid,” Len said as he came around the corner, his cold gun on his shoulder. “This is your chance to get out of here.”

 

He held out the bracelet he’d gotten from Cisco before Farooq had turned up. “Put this on, your powers will be contained. Then you come with me.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Tony asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

 

“Because the alternative is putting it on ourselves and giving you to the police,” Len answered dryly. “If you come with me, you can stay out.”

 

Tony looked at Barry. “Is he serious?”

 

Barry nodded. “Yeah. We think you might be able to help us, eventually. But first we need to make sure you can’t hurt anyone again with your power.”

 

They looked at each other for a moment longer, then Tony nodded sharply.

 

“Fine,” he said and took the bracelet off Len, fixing it on his own arm. “Something you should know though,” he said. He fixed Barry with a fierce stare. “Your mentor let me out. He said if I fight this guy, he’d let me go.”

 

He stepped closer to Barry, yanking him forward by the arm to whisper in his ear. “He was walking.”

 

Barry stared after him as Tony left with Mick.

 

“See you later, Allen,” Tony called and then they were gone.

 

“What did he say?” Caitlin asked Barry who shook his head.

 

“Later,” he said and went to Len. “Let’s check on Cisco and Dr. Wells first. If they ask, Tony vanished in the confusion.”

 

Len and Caitlin both nodded before following Barry back to the cortex.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could I let Tony die? :)
> 
> I'm trying to write enough chapters to last me through November (I'm not writing fics during NaNo), but there might be a little Hiatus between Chapter 12 and 13. I'll inform you :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!  
> Happy Halloween, my dears!
> 
> I just finished writing the last chapter of this story and decided to just... Not wait until Monday to post this one.   
> As I'm participating in the NaNoWriMo come tomorrow, I'll post the rest of these chapters, but no new ones until December.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride - it's going to be eventful ;)
> 
> As to this chapter: New character, and the plot thickens!

It's been two days and Barry's powers were still not back.   
"Team Flash" as Cisco had started calling them, were meeting in the same bar in Keystone that Barry and Len had been to before.   
  
Team Flash now consisted of Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Iris, Eddie, Len, and Mick. Len hadn't wanted Lisa involved in it, not yet.   
  
"I know it sounds crazy, but Wells' idea has some merit," Cisco said just now, sipping his Coke. "Lightning made you into the flash, electricity took it away - another charge might just be what you need."  
  
"It's not exactly fun to get electrocuted," Barry said, making a face. "Is there nothing else you can do? Reverse the effects of the chips, maybe?"  
  
"That would take too long," Caitlin protested. "We need you back at full power, Barry. Especially if..."  
  
"The city needs the Flash, Barry," Iris said, putting her hand on Barry's. "There are still too many metas out there. And after what Tony said about Wells it seems even more dangerous."  
  
"I can't believe he's lying about being in a wheelchair," Eddie sighed. "Why would he do that?"  
  
"To appear non-threatening," Len answered. "To convince people he lost something in the explosion, too, so he wouldn't get charged with anything. Great parking choices." Len shrugged. "Many reasons."  
Everyone groaned.  
  
"This is all pointless," Barry said and held his head in his hands. "We don't know what he wants. We can't also just confront him, it's too dangerous. He might be a meta, who knows what he'll do if we corner him."  
  
Mick leaned forward a bit. "Sorry to say it, kid, but the nerds are right." He ignored the chorus of "Hey!" and continued talking. "You need your powers back. That second charge sounds like as good a way as any."  
  
"I don't like the sound of it, either, but it's true," Len pointed out as Barry looked at him. "The city needs her superhero."  
  
Barry sighed as everyone at the table nodded. "Fine," he ground out. "We can do it."  
  
"Alright, man," Cisco said, looking way too excited. "Everything's prepared at the labs. Wanna go now?"  
  
"Not so fast, kid," Len said and held up a hand. "There's something else we need to discuss. And I'm pretty sure you especially -" he pointed at Caitlin and Cisco - "won't like it at all."  
  
***  
  
After getting hit by the charge coming from his treadmill and getting his powers back, Barry felt more like himself, to be honest.   
  
But going back to his normal day job when he knew Wells was up to something was still weird.   
  
"Another one?"   
  
Barry looked up from where he was crouched on the ground of yet another jewelry store as Captain Singh approached him.   
  
"Yes," he answered. "No trace, no prints, not even dirt left behind." Barry stood up.   
  
Singh nodded and looked around to make sure no one was within earshot. "Third time then. Your theory of someone framing Snart seems to be more than likely, Allen."  
  
"It's not just that, Captain," Barry said, remembering. "Do you remember the break-in at Saints & Sinners? Despite the destruction, there was absolutely no evidence to be found."  
  
Singh's eyes widened. "But why the bar? Nothing was stolen, was it?"  
  
Barry shook his head. "No. But Len - Snart - works there."  
  
Singh stared at Barry before narrowing his eyes. "And you know that, how?"  
  
Barry blushed and looked away.   
  
"Jesus, Allen," Singh groaned. "You're a menace. Does even your love life have to give me grey hairs?"   
  
He shook his head as Barry tried to apologize. "No, forget it, I don't even want to know. Just make sure your boyfriend doesn't end up a suspect in a case. As long as that doesn't happen, I don't care."  
  
"Thank you," Barry breathed out. "I wasn't sure..."  
  
"Barry," Singh said, clasping him on the shoulder. "We don't choose love. As long as you don't start wearing a costume and help him in his escapades, we're good."  
  
He left, after promising Barry to start putting all the cases together in a new pattern, making it clear he considered it a framing for Len.   
  
Barry stared after him, wondering what Singh'd say if he knew that actually Len was the one who wore a costume to help Barry in his escapades.  
  
Barry chuckled. That would probably give the poor man a heart attack.   
  
Barry left the crime scene, not noticing the dark looks following him.  
  
***

 

Barry was back in his lab, analyzing some dirt from the crime scene. He didn't expect to find anything but he would still try.

 

"Trying to save your boyfriend's ass again, Allen?"

 

Barry looked up. Standing in the door to the lab stood Perkins, Jones, and Malcolm, the CSI who had taken over one of Barry's cases. They were all looking at him in disgust.

 

"I really don't know what your problem is," Barry said as he put down his equipment. "You've been on my back ever since Snart was called in. Yes, I slept with him. I didn't know he was a criminal then. He didn't do it. End of story."  
  
He didn't like lying, but telling these three he was in a relationship with Len was definitely not a good idea.   
  
"You know he's behind all these robberies," Perkins said and took a step forward.  
  
Barry took a step back, wary. Something was very weird.   
  
"He's a fucking criminal and you're helping him escape from prison," Malcolm spat. Her eyes were burning with hatred. "And for what? For a bit of fun in bed?"  
  
"You like it rough, huh, Allen?" Jones said.   
  
They had him surrounded now, boxed in against the window. Barry wondered how he'd get out of this without revealing his powers.   
  
"You like it when someone stronger than you kicks you around and just take what they want?"  
  
"I don't, but from the sound of it I think you might," Barry answered. He wasn't prepared for the fist that was buried in his stomach a second later, making him double over, out of breath.   
  
Jones pulled back with a sneer. "Shut your mouth, faggot," he said. "And make sure that these evidence you got from the crime scene show it was Snart."  
  
They left, but not before Malcolm had  kicked against Barry's legs, making him fall down.   
  
Their laughter echoed down the hall and Barry's mind was racing. The whole framing job had just gotten way more complicated.   
  
***  
  
Singh and Eddie stared at Barry. He'd asked them both to meet him at Jitters, not sure who would watch him go into Singh's office at the precinct.   
  
"Damn, Barry, are you alright?"  
  
Barry nodded at Eddie's question. "Yeah. I'm fine. I don't even have bruises, which is a problem."  
  
"No way to prove the attack," Singh completed the thought. "Shit."  
  
He leaned back to think. "Have you told Joe about this?"  
  
Barry shook his head. "No. He'd go after them immediately and we can't have that. He also doesn't know that Len and I... Well."  
  
Eddie and Singh both rolled their eyes. It would have been hilarious under different circumstances.   
  
"He'll find out at some point," Eddie warned Barry. "He'll be even more pissed if he doesn't hear it from you."  
  
Barry looked away. "Maybe," he conceded. "But right now we have other problems."  
  
Barry looked back at Singh. "Someone is trying to frame Len. At least two detectives and one CSI are in on it. What do we do?"  
  
"Well, first, we make sure you handle every case like this," Singh said, all business. The anger he felt about finding out about corruption in his precinct was clearly visible in his face. "Malcolm might try to tamper with the evidence.   
  
"Jones and Perkins need to be treated the same as usual, though I'd love to give them a suspension. Without a bruise on you we can't prove the assault, as we said."  
  
Barry nodded. "Okay. I understand that we can't do anything about them. But we're also not closer to finding out who's behind all of it."  
  
Eddie piped in. "What does Len think?"  
  
Barry shrugged. "He knows someone's framing him and he's pissed about it. He's compiling a list of people who might have the guts and abilities to do it."  
  
"That's good," Singh said. "When he's done with that, we'll bring him in. Everyone will think he's there as a suspect, but I'll do the interview - and he can give me the list then."  
  
Barry and Eddie nodded. "Better than no plan at all," Barry said and sighed. "Maybe there's something we can use..."   
  
He shared a look with Eddie. "Or someone else might."  
  
Singh stared at them. "Are you talking about the Flash?"   
He narrowed his eyes at them. "Do you know something about him? Allen? Thawne?"  
  
He leaned a bit closer, his voice going quiet. "Because if you did, and you told me, I'd be required to take action, you know that, right? Vigilantism is not something I can condone, as the Captain of the Central City Police Department. Not even if David Singh the man thinks that guy is doing a terrific job."  
  
Eddie and Barry shared another look.   
  
"No, captain, we don't know anything," Eddie said.   
  
"Yeah," Barry laughed uncomfortably. "Wherever would you get that idea?"  
  
Singh stared at them for a moment longer. "Very well," he said then and relaxed. "As long as we understand each other. Though I think David Singh wouldn't be opposed to having a little chat with that guy one of these days..."  
  
He trailed off and Barry sipped his coffee to keep from saying anything. This was getting way too uncomfortable for his taste.   
  
"Well then," Singh said and got up. "Let me know when Snart's ready. And keep clear of those three, okay, Allen? Keep an eye on him, Thawne. Barry's build like a runner, not a fighter."  
  
He left, ignoring them staring at his back.   
  
"He totally knows," Barry said weakly.   
  
"Yep," Eddie agreed. "And he absolutely loves you."  
  


  
***  
  
Barry decided not to tell anyone else about the attack.   
Len would probably plan the cops' demise and that would not endear him to Joe further.   
And his friends couldn't really do anything, either, so Barry decided it was best to keep it quiet for now.   
  
He did pass on the message from Singh to Len though as they met at the bar in Keystone - Mick said it was called "Darren's foot" but it wasn't written down anywhere so Barry didn't really believe him - and waited for the others to arrive.   
  
"Your Captain sounds alright," Len said and sipped his beer. "You think he means it?"  
  
Barry nodded, stealing some fries from Len's plate. His own had been finished a few minutes earlier.   
"Singh's a great guy, and a good cop. He and Joe went to the academy together, he was just always more career-oriented. Which is why he's captain and Joe took care of me instead."  
  
Len lifted an eyebrow. "Does that mean you could have become your captain's foster son instead?"  
  
Barry shrugged. "It was a possibility. But Joe stepped forward. But I knew Singh growing up, he got me the job at the precinct." He smiled at Len. "He knows about us and hasn't said anything. He wants to help you. Just, don't become a suspect for real. Then he'd probably kill me."  
  
Len laughed and took his plate back, keeping the last fries for himself.   
"Jesus, kid," he said. "You are beloved by too many people."  
  
"Says the one with the army of rescued criminals?" Barry teased, sneaking glances at the fries. "What do they call themselves? Your own little Rogue Gallery?"  
  
"Nothing yet but I think that name might catch on," Len answered dryly and handed his plate back over with a sigh.   
  
Barry grinned and inhaled the fries in a few seconds.   
  
Cisco and Caitlin were supposed to arrive in a few minutes, as were Mick and another of Len's rescued guys - someone called Hartley Rathaway.   
  
  


“No. Absolutely not,” Cisco protested loudly when Len had told them about his plan. “That guy is _not_ getting on the team.”

 

“Wait, you know him?” Barry asked and looked at Caitlin, who also looked less than happy.

 

“Hartley worked for STAR labs before the explosion,” she explained. “Wells fired him. He had… uh… A challenging personality.”

 

“What she means is, he was mostly a jerk,” Cisco said and, with a far-away look in his eyes, added: “But, every once in awhile, he could be a dick.”

 

Barry snorted. “So you didn’t get along?”

 

“Not at all,” Caitlin nodded. “But, he’s brilliant, I give him that.”

 

“He’s also under my protection,” Len pointed out. “He’s become quite the asset. And he’s a meta.”

 

They stared at him.

 

“Oh my god,” Cisco said. “What kind? What powers does he have? What -”

 

“He can tell you yourself,” Mick interrupted. “He’s the perfect guy for the plan, and you’ll play nice with him, got it?”

 

Len smirked. “He’s also Mick’s boyfriend. So, you know. Watch the heat.”

 

Barry took a sip from his coke, grinning at the memory. “And Hartley is really interested in helping us? Even without knowing it’s for the Flash?”

 

Len nodded. “Yeah. He hates Wells, apparently when he was fired from STAR labs, Wells destroyed his reputation. The guy can’t find a worthwhile job anymore.”

 

Barry frowned. “That sucks. Maybe we can get that cleared up when we prove Wells to be a bad guy.”

 

Len smirked. “See, Barry, that’s why I like you. We think alike.”

 

Barry leaned forward. “That’s the only reason you like me?” he teased.

 

Len narrowed his eyes in thought. “I can think of a few more reasons…”

 

“Oooookay, you two can stop now, you’re not high on privacy here.”

 

Barry and Len looked up at Cisco and Caitlin who sat down at the table with them.

 

“You ruin all the fun,” Len mumbled, before he lifted his hand and gestured to the waitress. He ordered drinks for them all, including a beer for Mick and some water for Hartley.

 

“He still doesn’t drink alcohol?” Cisco asked.

 

“I value my braincells, Ramon, thank you very much.”

 

Barry looked back up at the voice coming from behind him. Mick was standing there, relaxed, close to a young man, probably not older than Barry.

 

“How nice to see you, Hartley,” Cisco said. “Still wearing the same status of wealth you don’t have anymore?” He nodded to the clothes Hartley wore. Even Barry could see they were rather nice.

 

“And you still haven’t heard of a haircut,” Hartley fired back and then grinned at Caitlin. “Caitlin. Your sense in friends hasn’t improved, I see?”

 

Barry was pretty sure he didn’t like the guy. But Len seemed amused at his antics, so he’d at least try to get along.

 

“Hey,” he said and stuck out his hand. “I’m Barry. Nice to meet you.”

 

Hartley looked him up and down and then at Len. “Pleasure, I’m sure,” he said but didn’t take Barry’s hand. “Lenny, I didn’t think you’d go for the wily type.”

 

Barry flushed but Len put his hand atop of Barry’s. “Play nice, Hart,” he warned. “We’re here on business.”

 

Hartley rolled his eyes but sat down next to Len, Mick right beside him, his arm over the back of Hartley’s chair.

  
“Fine,” Hartley said, sipping his water. “But you still haven’t told me anything about this business.”

 

“It’s about Dr. Wells,” Cisco said. “We want you to spy on him. Interested?”

 

Hartley’s eyes flashed and he leaned forward in one quick move. “Go on. I’m all ears.”

 

Barry was sure there was some kind of joke in it but didn’t dare ask. Somehow he got the feeling Hartley just became more dangerous than he ever expected. He suddenly had an inkling why Len wanted him on their side against Wells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Hartley and Mick work well together, don't you? :)  
> Also, I always thought that Singh isn't stupid, so :D
> 
> Next chapter will be out on Monday, as usual :)  
> We'll be done with this story at the last day of November :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit late today, sorry!  
> My darling Jess reminded me that today is indeed Monday ^^"
> 
> Enjoy!

Harrison Wells had been Barry's idol for over a decade. Barry had followed his work almost religiously, wrote school reports on it, devoured it like a starving man devoured a fruit.   
  
After the accelerator blew and Barry woke from his coma to find the world changed, the one thing that was still the same was his admiration and respect for the man who taught him what science was meant to be.   
  
Wells made him better, made him want to be better.   
Barry wouldn't be the Flash if it wasn't for Wells.   
  
So finding out the truth was more than disappointing, more than making him furious. It was shattering Barry's world.   
  
  
Hartley and Len had broken into Wells' house, putting up hidden cameras and bugs.   
While Caitlin and Cisco distracted him, they had also put up some cameras in the lab's corridors and in the rooms only Wells used.   
Hartley then proceeded to go through it all for a few days, telling them he'd call them in when he found something.   
  
A week later, they were meeting at the bar again, this time in a back room Mick had rented for them, to be left alone.   
  
Hartley had brought two laptops with him and Barry was starting to worry when he saw his pale face and clenched jaw.   
So were the others apparently.   
  
"That bad, huh?" Cisco asked.   
  
Hartley flashed him a look. "Worse," he said, without a sneer. His voice was rather somber. "I never... I trusted him. I knew him longer than any of you, he was... He was my everything," he said with a quick look at Mick who just shrugged.   
  
Barry had the suspicion that Mick knew about this but that Hartley had a hard time accepting that he didn't care.   
  
"When I found out the particle accelerator would blow, I told him," Hartley continued, his hands clenching at his side. "He threw me out, destroyed my reputation, my future, and he mocked me for it. I realized then that at least some of what I had believed was a lie. But not... Not this."  
  
Hartley looked at the laptops. "I compiled just the stuff we need, cutting out unnecessary things. But this is still enough."  
  
"Enough for what?" Caitlin asked, her voice small. Barry could see tears in her eyes and so could Cisco, apparently, because he put his arm around her and pulled her close.   
Barry was standing next to Len, and Eddie and Iris were holding hands.   
Mick stepped up to Hartley and put his hand on his shoulder.   
  
With a heavy sigh Hartley started the video he had made out of the camera feed and the recording.   
  
***  
  
"This is unbelievable," Wells muttered angrily as he moved around the house, wheelchair forgotten at the entry way.   
  
"That little bastard. Changing the time line every day. At this rate I'll never get home."  
  
Wells stared at the glass of whisky in his hand with a sneer.   
  
"I made him what he is. I made sure he got his powers even earlier than he was supposed to. Saint Barry Allen, hero of the world..."  
  
In a fit of anger he threw the glass into the fireplace, making the flames roar for a second.   
  
"I'll put him back on track," Wells said. "I'll kill everyone who keeps him from the path he's destined to be on. Starting with that mutt, Snart. The future can survive without Captain Cold. Or I can just give the gun and title to someone new, who cares?   
The Flash is the only one who can't change."  
  
  
A few hours later, Wells was looking at some documents.   
"I had planned to use Nimbus eventually but no matter. I'll find another trigger-happy meta. Sad that the Woodward kid wasn't killed like he was supposed to, but he's gone either way.   
I need to find a way to get rid of this bracelets. Cisco is too smart for his own good, but he doesn't see the big picture. Doesn't see how the metas could benefit us if we had them in our grasp. I wish his powers would hurry up, I could need Vibe on my side."  
  
  
Wells was rolling through the corridors of STAR labs, fury on his face. He stopped before a wall that opened into a door as he put his hand next to it.   
He wheeled into the room and, just as the door closed, the camera caught a view of him stepping out of the chair and up to a yellow suit.   
  
  
"I'm going to eviscerate every single one of them!"  
Wells was roaring, throwing things around his living room.   
"How dare they? Messing up the future like that, making all my work for the last 15 years moot?"  
He threw another plate against the wall.   
"Killing Nora Allen, killing the real Harrison Wells, getting the accelerator to blow early, helping that little shit develop his powers - 15 years of work and I'm still not back in my time!   
And now they changed the future so much, this is unacceptable!"  
  
He stopped, panting.   
  
"Barry Allen needs to marry Iris West, he needs to fight against Captain Cold and the Rogues, he needs to kill Firestorm so Caitlin turns into Killerfrost, and then he needs to fight me and this time..."  
  
He grinned. "This time I'm going to kill him."  
  
***  
  
The video ran out and silence followed.   
No one said a word, they barely breathed.

 

Suddenly a sob pierced the silence and everyone looked at Caitlin as she burst into tears.   
Surprisingly, both Hartley and Cisco reacted instantly, enveloping her in a fierce hug that meant they were also holding each other. Neither one of them seemed to mind.   
  
Barry clenched his fists as he shook - from what, he couldn't name. But he was grateful for Len's sideways hug, for Iris' grip on his hand, for Eddie's hand on his shoulder.   
  
"What do you do when you find out your mentor, your idol, wants you and everyone you love dead?" Barry asked hollowly.   
  
"You fight the bastard," Mick said fiercely. He was the only one standing alone, though Barry would bet he wanted to be close to Hartley, if the way he looked at him was any indication.   
"You fight and make sure he can't hurt you."  
  
Len nodded, lips pressed against Barry's head.   
Suddenly something else clicked in Barry's mind.   
  
"Oh god," he gasped. "He said he killed my mother!"  
  
Everyone stared at him this time.   
  
Iris was the first to remember. "You're right," she said, astonished. "He said he killed Nora Allen!"  
  
Barry stepped away from his friends. "I need... Hartley, play it again!"  
  
"No need," Hartley said and let go of Caitlin and Cisco. "I made a whole transcript - didn't think you'd want to hear the original more than once."  
  
"Thanks, man," Cisco said, surprise in his voice.   
  
"I'm not always an asshole, Ramon," Hartley smirked but without any humor in it. "You just bring it out in me."   
  
He handed Barry some papers from his bag. "It's all there. Also, nice to see my design is at least worn by someone handsome."  
  
Barry blinked. "Your design?"  
  
"The suit," Hartley said. "The material and design was something I worked on before I got fired. Cisco seemed to have altered some things but I recognize my work when I see it."  
  
Barry wondered how secret his secret identity really was if almost everyone he knew knew about it. On the other hand, they had let Hartley install cameras into STAR labs. He shouldn’t be surprised that he’d found out.

  
"I upgraded it," Cisco protested and the two started bickering while Caitlin stepped up to the table to look through the transcript with Barry and Len.   
Iris and Eddie left to get drinks while Mick just sat back, watching Hartley, a smile on his face.   
  
"He called me Killerfrost and talked about Cisco having powers," Caitlin said, looking for the right parts in the transcript. "So he thinks we're meta humans."  
  
Barry nodded. “Maybe you are, but your powers haven’t developed yet. Who knows? But look here.” He pointed at some lines in the script. “This makes it sound like he’s from the future.”

 

Len read it over. “Yeah. And that he fought the Flash, making him a meta, too.” He pointed at something else. “He also says he’s not the real Harrison Wells.”

 

Caitlin shook her head. “I can’t believe this. 15 years? He’s been impersonating Wells for that long, just to make the accelerator and have it blow? Hoping it would turn Barry into the Flash?”

 

“He’s insane,” Hartley said, stepping up to them. “Whoever he is, he is clearly insane.”

 

Everyone nodded.

  
“This room on the lab,” Cisco pointed out. “It’s not in the original blueprints, I remember those. Maybe we should check it out?”

 

“Wells is supposed to be gone tomorrow,” Caitlin said. “We can look for it then.”

 

“We should also check your houses.”

 

They turned to Mick who shrugged. “He seems pretty obsessed with ya,” he said to Barry. “He might have put down cameras o’ his own.”

 

Barry paled. The thought was nauseating. “I’ll check  tonight,” he said. “Yours, too,” he said to Caitlin and Cisco. “And the lab tomorrow.”

 

“Sounds like a plan,” Len said. “Now. How can we use this to get your dad out of prison?”

 

Barry… Stopped. “What?” he whispered.

 

Len squeezed his hand. “He confessed to the murder of your mother. Your father is innocent. This is proof, Barry. We can get him out.”

 

Barry had to sit down, he felt so dizzy all of a sudden. He hadn’t even considered that…

 

Eddie, who had come back with Iris and drinks, looked over the transcripts. “If we use these, everyone will find out that Barry is the Flash,” he protested. “We can’t do that!”

 

Hartley and Cisco exchanged a look.

 

“We can alter them,” Cisco said slowly. “Just a tad. To get everything incriminating against us and Barry out of it.”

 

Eddie frowned. “Tampering with evidence -” He stopped as he looked at Barry, at Iris who held him close. He sighed. “If you can make sure no one can tell it’s been altered…”

 

“Sure,” Hartley said. “But not at the lab. We’ll meet here again after you check out that room and do it then.”

 

Cisco nodded. Apparently, the two had put their differences aside for a common goal.

 

“If he’s a meta, we need to make him a bracelet,” Caitlin pointed out. “Do we have his DNA in the lab?”

 

“We should,” Cisco answered. “I’ll check tomorrow.”

 

Everyone drank in silence for a while.

 

“Thank you, Hartley,” Barry finally said. “This was great work.”

 

“I didn’t exactly do it for you,” Hartley answered from his position next to Mick. “I just want to get back into my field. If Wells turns out to be a mass murdering psycho, that will be much easier.”

 

Barry thought he could see a faint blush on Hartley’s face and he grinned a bit. “Thanks anyway,” he said and looked at the transcripts again.

 

“From what I understand, there was a fight between him and me in the future and he somehow landed back here, 15 years ago. He created the particle accelerator to make me the Flash - but he wants the future to stay the same. Which is why he wants to kill you.”

Barry looked at Len at that, steel in his eyes. “I won’t let that happen.”

 

“Of course not,” Len said and kissed Barry quickly. “We’re gonna take care of him together. The future is ours, it’s not decided. Sorry, Iris, you’re not getting this one as your husband.”

 

Iris laughed weakly. “No problem,” she said and pulled Eddie into a hug. Barry wished he could have spared her this. He hated it when she was upset.

 

“Alright,” Mick said. “Time to go. Everyone knows what they’re supposed to do tomorrow, we’re done here.”

 

He gathered Hartley’s things briskly and the two of them were gone mere minutes later.

 

“Okay, that was weird,” Cisco said.

 

“Not really,” Len smirked. “Mick gets all hot and bothered when Hartley does something awesome.”

 

Cisco paled. “Dude! Not cool. I didn’t need to know that!”

 

The others laughed, tension broken, as they left the bar together.

 

***

 

“Where exactly did Wells go again?”

 

Caitlin turned to Barry as he walked into the cortex. “Some meeting at Mercury labs,” she said. “He’ll be gone the whole day.”

 

Barry nodded and started his search for cameras. He’d found enough at Joe’s house and Caitlin and Cisco’s apartment to make them all go very pale the night before.

Len had taken them to give to Hartley, either to use or to maybe track them to their recordings.

 

Barry was done in less than three minutes, letting cameras clatter on a desk. “15,” he said blankly. “15 cameras in the whole lab, not including the ones put down by Hartley.”

 

Cisco, who had just entered the room, blanched. “This is terrifying,” he said. “If we hadn’t met at that bar, who knows what he might have heard.”

 

“He’s heard enough, I bet,” Barry answered darkly. “God, this makes me feel…”

 

“Violated,” Caitlin ended his sentence. “It makes me feel violated.”

 

Barry and Cisco nodded. They gathered up the cameras to give Len later.

 

“Okay,” Cisco said. “I found the hallway with the secret room. Let’s go?”

 

Caitlin and Barry followed him until they stood in front of the wall Cisco assumed to be the right one.

 

Barry moved his hands alongside it. “Are you sure -” he started to say just as the wall next to his hand moved, turning into a door. “Woah.”

 

The three of them stared and cautiously entered the now opened room. It was completely white, the walls littered in weird dots.

 

“This is sick,” Cisco mumbled.

 

“Yeah,” Barry said.

 

“Welcome, Barry Allen.”

 

All three of them let out shrieks of surprises as the voice of a woman rang through the room and a holographic head appeared in front of them, behind a stand with a display on it.

 

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” Barry asked, completely flustered.

 

“My name is Gideon,” the voice said. “I’m an Interactive Artificial Consciousness, created by you, Barry Allen, director of Central City police, CSI division.”  

 

“An AI,” Cisco breathed. “That is so sick.”

 

“Wait, so, I invent you in the future?” Barry asked, rubbing his temples. “How… What are you doing here then, Gideon?”

 

“I was brought here,” she answered, turning from the head to a whole body. “Harrison Wells needs me to show him the future.”

 

“The fu - Why does he need you for that? What happens in the future?”

 

The display glowed and a title page of a newspaper appeared in front of them.

 

“Flash vanishing in crisis after a fierce battle with the Reverse Flash,” Caitlin read. “2024!”

 

“Oh my god,” Barry breathed. “This is just… Does that say Iris West-Allen?”

 

“That is the future Harrison Wells comes from,” Gideon said. “The one he wants to see come true.”

 

“But it’s not the one that’s going to happen anymore, is it?” Cisco asked, stepping closer. “This one says the Flash vanished into a bright light after a fight with the Reverse Flash - but it’s not real anymore, is it?”

 

“No, Dr. Ramon,” Gideon agreed and Cisco mouthed “Doctor?” to himself.

 

“The future has changed,” Gideon continued. The article vanished, replaced by another from the same date.

 

The Flash was still on the main page, but…

 

“After a fierce battle with Vandal Savage, our very own Scarlet Speedster was seen being carried away by his partner, Captain Cold. The crime fighting group known as The Rogues, with Girder, Pied Piper, Heatwave, and Killerfrost present, covered their retreat after the Flash got hurt in battle,” Caitlin read aloud.

 

“Damn,” Cisco said. “You turned Len and his friends into a crime fighting squad, Barry.”

 

“Apparently,” Barr answered faintly. “The article was still written by Iris,” he added. “But now it says West-Thawne.” He didn’t feel sad about that, if he was honest.

 

“Okay, Gideon,” Barry said and the article vanished, getting replaced by the AI again. “So Wells is angry because of the changes. Do you know why he needs the future to stay intact?”

 

“Because he is the Reverse Flash,” came the prompt answer and another part of the room lit up, revealing -

 

“Dude,” Cisco whispered and stepped closer to the yellow suit being revealed. “This looks like yours just…”

  
“Reversed,” Caitlin finished the sentences. “This is unbelievable.”

 

Barry’s thoughts were racing.  “Who is Wells, really?” he asked Gideon.

 

“I don’t understand the question.”

 

Barry blinked. “Wells… He said he killed the real Harrison Wells. So he can’t be him. Do you know who he is? Who is the Reverse Flash in the future?”

 

Gideon was silent for a moment. Then: “Eobard Thawne, known as the Reverse Flash. Speedster, can access the Speed Force to travel through time. Born in the year 2151, vanished in the year 2024, never seen again.”

 

Silence rang through the room.

 

“Time travel,” Cisco breathed. “Can all Speedsters do that?”

 

“Of course,” Gideon answered. “It is a very useful skill to the Flash and the members of his team.”

 

“This is insane,” Barry yelled suddenly. “I just… I can’t believe… Gideon, why would Wells - Thawne - make me the Flash if he and I fought in his timeline?”

 

“Because he needs you to access the Speed Force,” she answered promptly. “Only if you can do it, can he go home.”

 

“My head hurts,” Caitlin whispered.

 

“I think we need a break,” Cisco said. “Barry, let’s go.”

 

Barry stared at Gideon, not listening. “Does Wells come here often?”

 

“Yes, almost every day,” Gideon answered.

 

“Why do you help him?”

 

“Because I have no reason not to.”

 

Barry bit his lips. “And if I asked you not to do it? To close this room to him and only let people in I tell you to?”

 

Gideon nodded. “Of course, Barry Allen. I will do anything you tell me to. Who do you want to be able to enter?”

 

Barry grinned. “Me, of course. Cisco, Caitlin, and Len. Leonard Snart, Captain Cold?”

 

“Yes,” Gideon answered. “Dr. Ramon, Dr. Snow, and Mr. Leonard Allen will be allowed to enter, alongside yourself.”

 

Barry jerked. “Did you just say Leonard _Allen_?”

 

“Dude, _Mazel tov,”_ Cisco laughed and dragged a stunned Barry by his arm to the door. “Thanks, Gideon. See you later.”

 

“Goodbye, Dr. Ramon,” the AI said as the door closed behind them.

 

Barry was still in shock. “I’m going to marry Len,” he mumbled and then suddenly grinned brightly. “We’re going to get married!”

 

“I think first we need to all survive, Barry,” Caitlin said gently. “And from what we just learned, that’s not going to be as easy as it sounds.”

 

Barry sobered somewhat, but the happy feeling in his chest didn’t go away. He couldn’t help hearing the name _Leonard Allen_ in his head for the rest of the day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter next Monday!
> 
> Tada, Wells is exposed!!!  
> And we met Gideon :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is the last chapter before I start working it all out!  
> Just so you know ;)
> 
> And to those of you who asked for Joe: Here he comes :D  
> As always, thanks to Jess for beta reading :)

"Your father?" Barry asked, confused. "I thought he's in prison."

 

He shrugged as Lisa sent him a sharp look. "Len said I should read his file and Eddie practically threw it at me, so..."

 

"It's fine," Len said.

 

They were at the shelter, only Lisa, Len, and Barry this time. Lisa had finally been filled in and Barry wondered if he should start a list for the people who knew his identity. Just to keep track.

 

Barry was looking over the list Len had compiled. one page full of names, people who might want to get Len behind bars. At the top was the name “Lewis Snart”.

 

“He’s in prison right now, but he still has contacts,” Len explained. “He wants me in trouble - probably to find some way to get me to work with him. Wouldn’t be the first time.”

 

“Also, with Len gone, he could send people after me,” Lisa said, leaning back in her chair. “I got him put in prison, he still wants revenge for that, I bet.”

 

Barry looked at them. They were sitting next to each other, not touching, but leaning towards each other.

 

“We’ll take care of it,” Barry promised, putting the list on the table. “I’ll tell Captain Singh to bring you in tomorrow, you’ll give him the list, and he’ll check every single one of these people. Maybe we can get your dad into another prison, or into isolation, just for a while… Just until we know who’s actually doing the work.”

 

Lisa didn’t look convinced but Len nodded. “I trust you, Barry,” he said. “If you think the Captain will help us, I’ll talk to him.”

 

Barry smiled brightly. He knew what it cost Len to be this trusting towards the police.

 

“Okay, this is enough shop talk,” came Hartley’s voice from the door. He leaned against the doorway, smirking. “We have a game of poker going on in the living room, you in?”

 

“Who’s we?” Barry asked suspiciously.

 

“Me, Mick, Axel, and the new guy, Tony,” Hartley said with a shrug.

 

Barry looked at Len. “How is Tony behaving himself?” he asked. “There was so much going on, I forgot to ask…”

 

“He’s doing well, I think,” Len answered and looked at Lisa who grinned. “Has he flirted with you yet?”

 

“Constantly,” she answered, laughing, and got up. “It’s cute, though. He’s like a puppy. He doesn’t know how to deal with women. Pretty sure he’s doing it because he thinks he’s supposed to more than because he likes me.”

 

Hartley rolled his eyes. “He’s so deep in the closet, he’s finding Narnia,” he groaned. “It’s getting old.”

 

“Wait, Tony’s gay?” Barry asked, stunned.

 

“You never noticed?” Len smirked. “The way he looked at you, I mean?”

 

Barry sputtered while Hartley, Lisa, and Len left the room, laughing at him.

 

As they entered the living room, Barry’s eyes fell on Tony instantly. He looked more relaxed, his hair free of product, not slicked back like before. He was also smiling.

 

Barry wasn’t sure he had ever seen Tony really smile before. It made him look younger, less cruel.

 

When they entered the room, Tony looked up and his eyes met Barry’s. The smile vanished instantly, replaced with a blank expression.

 

Barry looked at him and then broke the gaze, looking around uncomfortably. “Uh, hey,” he said.

 

Hartley rolled his eyes again. “God, you’re stupid,” he muttered and moved to sit down again, next to Mick.

 

“What’s he doing here?” the teenager, Axel, sitting next to Tony asked. “Since when are strangers invited to poker night?”

 

“Since he’s with my brother and you’re way too young to play poker anyway,” Lisa answered dryly, collecting his cards and chips. “Shoo, Axel. Go and build some tech, but leave the adults alone.”

 

He grumbled but left, kicking the door shut behind him. Lisa took his place, while Len tugged Barry down on the side of the table opposite Tony.

 

“He’ll prank you for that,” Len told Lisa as he shuffled the cards for a new game.

 

She shrugged. “Let him. I’m the one controlling his allowance, and he knows it.”

 

Mick snorted. “He’d never do anything to endanger the money he needs for his tech.”

 

“What kind of tech does he build?” Barry asked curiously. glad to get distracted from Tony burning a hole in his skull.

 

“He likes to build bombs and play pranks,” Mick explained. At Barry’s alarmed look he waved a hand. “Small bombs. Containable. He’s only allowed to use them when I’m around. I make sure he doesn’t go over board.”

 

Len snorted. “You two together would love to burn a building down,” he smirked. “We shouldn’t even let you talk to each other.”

 

Mick reached around Barry and punched Len in the arm who glared at him.

 

“What do you others do?” Barry asked, trying to change the subject.

 

“Mick helps out at the fire department,” Hartley said. “He also works as a bouncer at different clubs.”

 

Mick nodded as Barry looked at him. “I stay here, cheaper than getting my own apartment, but I pay rent and stuff.”

 

“I work as a security consultant,” Lisa said, dealing the cards. Barry declined, as he’d never played poker before. “It’s interesting, and keeps me up to date with the newest security measures.”

 

Barry groaned. “Don’t tell me, I need to be able to deny everything.”

 

She laughed and Len pulled Barry a bit closer, letting him peek in his cards.

 

“You already know what I do,” Len said. “Saint & Sinners will open up again in a few days so I’ll be back to working there a few nights per week. Tony’s still laying low right now.”

 

Finally, Barry looked back at Tony, who seemed to concentrate on his cards. “Yeah, well,” he muttered. “Not much work to be found for a man who’s been on a wanted list.”

 

“Give it time,” Lisa said. “We’re going to find you something soon enough. Fold.”

 

She put down her cards and reached for a bag of chips on the other side of the table. Hartley handed it to her and she thanked him with a quick smile.

 

“What do you do?” Barry asked Hartley.

 

He shrugged. “Online stuff,” he said vaguely. “Don’t think you’d understand.”

 

“Probably not,” Barry said easily. “My expertise is in a different field after all.”

 

Hartley looked at him in surprise. “That’s… Not the reaction I anticipated,” he confessed.

 

“I’m not Cisco,” Barry said, grinning. “I don’t need to bicker with you about every little thing. You’re an asshole, but why shouldn’t I admit when you’re right?”

 

Mick and Len laughed at Hartley’s dumbfounded expression.

 

“Told ya, babe, Flash is one of a kind,” Mick teased and put down his cards. “Fold.”

 

“So what do you do?” Tony asked Barry. “Except running around in tight leather and fighting evil?”

 

Barry blushed. “It’s not leather,” he protested weakly. “But I work for the CCPD, as a CSI.”

 

“Huh,” Tony said, staring at him. “You actually went into that field? You’ve said you wanted to since sixth grade.”

 

Barry returned his look, surprised. “You remember that?”

 

“You did a report on how to find evidence of a killer on a burned corpse, all with pictures,” Tony answered dryly. “Not easy to forget. It was pretty impressive.”

 

Barry frowned. “You called me a freak in the middle of my report and said it was stupid.”

 

Tony looked away, back at his cards. “Yeah, well, I was a dumb kid,” he muttered and put his cards down. “Fold.”

 

Len squeezed Barry’s thigh under the table as he and Hartley showed their cards. Len had won, apparently, but Barry still didn’t understand the game.

 

That didn’t change during the next three hours they played, either. The only thing he got out of it was that Mick and Len were actually the best at it and won most of the time.

 

When Barry left, Len having to stay behind for some work, he left with a smile - and a feeling he had won a few new friends.

 

***

 

“This is it, we can finally bring Snart in!”

 

Barry stared at Joe. They were at yet another crime scene, just like the others. “What are you talking about?” Barry asked. “This looks just the same as usual - no evidence.”

 

“But someone saw Snart here,” Joe said, grinning. “We have a witness who described him for us.”

 

Barry frowned. He looked over at the witness who was with a sketch artist. He was sure this was Perkins and Jones’ way to make sure Len was getting into trouble. Barry couldn’t let that happen.

  
“It wasn’t him,” Barry said and watched with a sinking feeling in his gut as Joe’s grin disappeared.

 

“What are you talking about?” Joe asked. “We have a witness!”

 

“Who lies,” Barry said. He could see Eddie coming closer from behind Joe. “Joe… Len couldn’t have done this. He was with me the whole night.”

 

Silence. Eddie’s eyes had widened behind Joe. He knew this wasn’t true - he and Barry had actually met up last night, after Barry had come from the shelter. They had talked for a while about how to bring Len in to talk to Captain Singh.

 

Eddie knew Barry was lying.

 

"And why was he with you?" Joe asked, dangerously quiet.   
  
Barry looked around. "Look, I'll tell you, just... Not here. You need to bring that witness in because he's lying."  
  
Joe stared at him. "Give me your phone."  
  
"What?" Barry asked. He could see Eddie typing something into his own phone.  
  
"Your phone," Joe hissed. "If he was with you I'm pretty sure you have that bastard's phone number."  
  
Barry looked away guiltily but pulled up Len's info. Eddie gave him a small smile from behind Joe and then stepped up to them. "What's up?"  
  
"Bring that witness in," Joe said, still staring at Barry as he typed Len's number into his own phone. "Snart apparently has an alibi. Again."  
  
He held the phone to his ear while Eddie wandered over to the witness.   
  
"This is detective West, Snart," Joe said just now.   
  
Barry looked at him in worry. Joe sounded beyond pissed.   
  
"Where were you last night, Snart? ... What time? ... I swear to god, if you're lying about this - ... Come into the station in an hour. No negotiations, you and I are gonna have a talk."  
  
He ended the call and gave Barry back his phone, putting away his own.   
  
"He said he was with you the whole night," Joe said and Barry nodded.   
"Did you tip him off?"  
  
Barry frowned. "You had my phone," he pointed out. "And why should I? It's the truth."  
But now he knew whom Eddie had been texting. He owed a lot of muffins.   
  
"Get what you need from here, we're going back to the station," Joe told him and left to go be with Eddie and the witness.   
  
Barry felt sick to the stomach as he gathered what would once more be nothing but dirt. He had wanted to tell Joe, he just hadn't found the right words. Well, now that was a bust.   
Joe knew and Barry would have to deal with it.   
  
***  
  


By the time Barry was done, Joe and Eddie had already left, leaving him to drive with another detective or making sure no one saw him running to the precinct. He decided on the latter.

Screw his secret, he needed to be at the precinct before Len.

 

When he arrived, he looked around inside but couldn’t see Len everywhere. So he went to Singh’s office, from which he could hear muffled shouting.

 

Barry knocked and entered, just to get Joe’s furious glare directed at him.

 

“You!” Joe snapped. “Explain!”

 

Barry looked at Singh who pinched the bridge of his nose, and at Eddie who looked highly uncomfortable.

 

“Len and I are together,” Barry said, trying to keep looking at Joe, trying to be brave. Even though guilt and fear gnawed at him. He’d always wondered what it would take to make Joe stop having his back. Maybe today he would find out. “Have been for a while.”

 

“Ever since that first day he was called in?” Joe asked sharply.

 

Barry nodded. “Yes. I know he didn’t do it, nor did he rob any of the other places, including the one today.”

 

“That’s not the point!” Joe interrupted him. “He’s a criminal! You’re with the police!”

 

“As long as Snart is not a suspect in an active case, that doesn’t matter, Joe,” Singh said and Joe turned to him, his face slack in incredulity.

 

“You _knew_ about this? Am I the last to know?”

 

“Yes, actually,” Singh said, crossing his arms. “Because we all know how you react when it comes to your children dating.” He threw a pointed glance at Eddie who shifted a bit.

 

“Of course no one in the precinct knows,” Singh continued. “But that’s more because we don’t know who’s trying to frame Mr. Snart.”

 

Joe was red with anger. “Are you all shitting me? What are you talking about? Why would someone frame him?”

 

“We don’t know yet,” Eddie tried to intervene. “But we know some people here are working with whoever is doing this.”

 

Barry realized that Joe’s anger had shifted now. He looked between Singh, Eddie, and Barry, his face less angry and more confused.

 

“I’m missing a lot here, I’m guessing,” he said.

 

Singh sighed. “We know someone is framing Mr. Snart and at least three people in this precinct are involved. We don’t know how or why yet. The fact that they brought up a false witness proves that they’re getting desperate with the lack of conviction.

 

“Mr. Snart already prepared something to help us find out who would want to frame him - getting him here now is perfect, actually. We’ll deal with this.”

 

He looked at Barry. “You’ll make your statement? That he was with you?”

 

Barry nodded. “Yeah, of course. Eddie can take it, right?”

 

Singh agreed. “And Joe, you’ll keep it down,” he said, fixing Joe with a hard stare. “No one is to know about Barry’s relationship with Mr. Snart. Or that you know anyone is involved in the framing - we can’t have you destroying the investigation because you’re pissed.”

 

Joe nodded and turned to Barry. “You and… Snart will come to dinner tonight,” he demanded. “And you’ll tell me everything.”

 

Barry nodded, feeling miserable. This was not how he envisioned Len meeting Joe in an unofficial capacity.

 

“Come on, Barry, we’ll go to your lab,” Eddie said, putting a hand on Barry’s shoulder.

 

They left, reaching the stairs just as Len walked in, clad in dark jeans, Barry’s favorite dark-blue sweater, and a leather jacket.

 

Their eyes met but they didn’t talk, not with so many eyes on them.

 

“Ah, Mr. Snart,” Singh said from his room and came forward. “Thanks for coming in. We just have a few questions. Please follow me.”

 

“Everything for Central City’s finest,” Len said with a smirk and walked with Singh to one of the closed interrogation rooms, Joe moving behind them to watch from the window - and make sure no one else would spy on them.

 

Barry looked after them before following Eddie up the stairs to his lab.

 

***

 

“You lied,” Eddie said as soon as they were alone, stepping close to Barry to not talk too loudly. “Where the hell was Len last night?”

 

Barry scrubbed a hand over his face. “He didn’t do it!”

 

“I know that,” Eddie said sharply. “I wouldn’t have warned him if I thought he did. But he wasn’t with you, so you lied about being his alibi. Where was he?”

 

Barry was filled with a rush of warmth at Eddie’s words. He trusted Len to not be a criminal - that was amazing.

 

“I can’t tell you,” Barry said. “It’s not my secret to tell. But it’s something great, I swear. Len just doesn’t want it to become common knowledge.”

 

Eddie put his hand on Barry’s shoulder, looking him into the eye. “And you’re sure it’s where he was the whole night?”

 

Barry nodded. “Yeah. I was there before I met you, he said he’d stay the night.”

 

Eddie sighed. “Alright,” he said. “We’re not telling Joe or Singh about this. You were with him the whole night.”

 

Barry smiled and put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Thank you, Eddie,” he said gratefully. “This means a lot.”

 

“Damn, Allen, already finding a new boyfriend?”

 

Barry and Eddie turned around to see Malcolm at the door. Her face was a mess of various emotions, most prominent disgust.

 

“Your lover is downstairs right now, getting bagged for what he’s done. And you’re here, cozying up to your sister’s boyfriend. You really have no morals, do you?”

 

“Sometimes, morals make life harder than it should be,” Barry snapped. He had it with her, her and the other two assholes who thought they could make some quick money by putting an innocent man in jail. “But at least I know when to use them.”

 

Eddie stepped between the two as Malcolm stepped forward angrily. “Alright, this is enough,” he said. “Malcolm, Mr. Snart is not here as a suspect, so watch your tone. Barry, cool it.”

 

Barry took a deep breath as Malcolm’s face changed to confusion.

 

“What do you mean he’s not here as a suspect?” she asked. “The witness said -” She stopped abruptly.

 

Eddie narrowed his eyes. “How do you know about a witness?” he asked. Barry had never heard his voice sound so dangerously low. “You aren’t on the case.”

 

“That… I… None of your business!” she snapped and turned around, running from the lab.

 

Eddie turned to Barry.”They’re slipping,” he said grimly. “I need to talk to Singh. Stay here, do your job, call Len later.”

 

Barry nodded and watched as Eddie left. His hands shook. Maybe they’d find out who was doing this soon and he could finally concentrate only on the problem with Wells - he was getting really tired of fighting on two fronts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poker Night wasn't planned but I love it :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day early because I won't have time tomorrow.  
> We're starting to wrap it up, guys :)
> 
> Thanks as always to my lovely Jess for being my beta reader :)

In the end Barry didn’t get a chance to talk to Len until an hour before dinner. Apparently Joe had _invited_ Len so he was getting ready while calling Barry.

 

“Anyone else we need to tell about our relationship now, or is that everyone?” he asked and Barry could hear rustling in the background.

 

“Well, there’s still my dad,” Barry answered and then smirked. “And the Arrow, of course.”

 

A crash sounded through the phone and then Len was back, sounding closer, apparently having taken the phone off speaker.

 

“What do you mean, the Arrow?” he asked, sounding alarmed. “Since when do you know the Arrow?”

 

“Since before the lightning, actually,” Barry said, laughing a bit. “I helped him on a case, found out who he is - we’re friends, kind of. You’ll meet him one day, I’m sure. When all of this has blown over.”

 

“I’m not sure I _want_ to meet him,” Len said indignantly. “He’s not really a fan of criminals.”

 

“You’re not a criminal anymore though,” Barry answered gently. “You’re working with me. Len, you’re turning into a hero.”

 

There was silence for so long that Barry wondered if the connection had broken up. “Len?”

 

“I… You really think so?” Len’s voice sounded so unsure, Barry had to stifle a smile.

 

“Of course,” he answered. “Captain Cold is not a criminal, Len. He works with the Flash. You’re helping me against Wells, you helped me with Blackout, you rehabilitate other criminals… You’re more of a hero than I could ever say.”

 

Len breathed heavily on the other end. “I… I’ll see you in a bit,” he said and hung up.

 

Barry smiled and put down the phone to pick out his own clothes. He wouldn’t begrudge Len his need to calm down after this.

 

***

 

Len picked Barry up on his motorcycle, making sure they were at Joe’s house on time. Well, they would have been, if Barry hadn’t gotten distracted.

 

Len was wearing nice, black jeans, a dark blue button down and a black suit jacket over it - coupled with the leather jacket he wore for the ride, Barry couldn’t help himself. He just pulled Len inside his apartment, pressed him against the closed door, and kissed him as hard and deeply as he could.

 

Len grunted but returned the kiss just as eagerly. His hands found their way to Barry’s ass, clad in tight red pants, squeezing.

 

Barry moaned, pressing closer. He was already getting hard and Len massaging his ass was certainly not helping.

 

“We need to stop,” Len panted, breaking the kiss after a few minutes. “We’re going to be late.”

 

“Yeah,” Barry breathed, settling his forehead against Len’s and for a moment they both just breathed.

 

“God, I just want to drag you to my bed and keep you there,” Barry groaned. “Instead we have to go and face the inquisition.”

 

“As long as he doesn’t turn into the executioner,” Len chuckled weakly and pushed Barry away a step. “You look great, by the way. But the pants might not be the best thing to wear tonight.”

 

Barry blushed as he realized his pants were tight enough to show off exactly how hard he was. He flashed to his bedroom to change. Just a few seconds later he was back, in blue jeans now, and a red button down.

 

“We’re too attached to our monikers,” Len said with a smirk and then pushed the second helmet he had brought into Barry’s hands. “Come on, let’s drive.”

 

Barry nodded, putting on the helmet. He loved riding behind Len on his motorcycle. It was another kind of speed to experience, also with the added benefit of getting to press himself against Len’s back. Barry always looked forward to it.

 

When they reached Joe’s, Barry saw Eddie’s car in the driveway.

 

“Seems like Eddie and Iris are also here,” he said to Len after taking off his helmet. “That’s good, right? More people in our corner.”

 

Len nodded and stopped Barry with a hand on his wrist. “Listen,” he said, not looking Barry in the eye. “I don’t… If you have second thoughts… Because Joe doesn’t support this… I understand, I -”

 

Barry got him off with a gentle kiss. “Len,” he said after moving back. “I love you.”

 

Len stared at him and Barry realized that this was the first time he had said it. No matter. It was true.

  
“You… Really?” Len asked, looking stunned.

 

Barry smiled. “Of course. Isn’t it obvious? I love you so much, Len. Even if Joe doesn’t agree, I won’t break up with you just because he doesn’t approve. You mean too much for me for that.”

 

Instead of answering verbally, Len pulled Barry in for another kiss. It seemed desperate, Len’s hands framing Barry’s face, clutching just shy of too hard.

 

Barry let him control the kiss, just put his hands on Len’s wrists, feeling the rapid pulse there.

 

“I - god, Barry, you’re _everything_ ,” Len breathed, touching their foreheads together, just like Barry had done at his apartment.

 

Barry smiled. He didn’t care that Len didn’t say the words. He knew he felt the same. “Let’s go, Len. We’re going to be fine.”

 

Len nodded, swallowed, and took Barry’s hand. Together, they walked up to the door and knocked, waiting for Joe to open it.

 

***

 

Dinner was tense, to say the least. Joe was staring at Len the entire time, having sat him in the chair opposite of him.

 

Eddie and Iris tried to make small talk, but after a few times of Joe only answering in grunts or pointed barbs, they gave up. Barry was getting increasingly frustrated, especially as he could see how tense Len got.

 

“Okay, I’ve had enough,” Barry finally exploded, almost throwing down his cutlery. “Joe, either you talk to us properly, or you cut this out. Because we didn’t come here to get intimidated or guilt-shamed by you.”

 

“Barry’s right, dad,” Iris said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “You gave me the cold shoulder when you found out I dated Eddie, and now you do the same to Barry. After _you_ called this dinner. You could at least talk to them.”

 

“What would I have to say to a criminal?” Joe asked, putting down his own fork and knife. He turned a glare at Barry. “Someone you kept secret from me?”

 

“Because I knew you’d react like this,” Barry cried. “Len’s not a criminal anymore. There are no cases against him, and now -”

 

“He’s still a thief,” Joe barked. “Did you forget about the diamond at the museum? Just because you got the diamond back -”

 

“Because he gave it to me!” Barry interrupted. “You’re not even willing to _listen_! You have your opinion and, as always, nothing else matters. God, can’t you just, for _once in your life_ accept that there is more to the world than Black and White?”

 

Len squeezed Barry’s thigh but he was too strung up to react. Iris and Eddie were staring at him but he barely noticed; his gaze was locked on Joe.

 

“I knew something was up,” Joe said, standing. “Dr. Wells said there’s something wrong with you and -”

 

“Wait, you talked to Wells?”

 

Barry’s anger was shifting to worry instantly, and he could see panic in Iris’ face as she clutched Eddie’s hand. “Joe. What did he say to you?”

 

Joe lifted an eyebrow, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I don’t see what he has to do with this conversation. We were talking about you dating a criminal.”

 

“Joe,” Eddie said before Barry could open his mouth. “Wells is the one who killed Barry’s mother.”

 

The ensuing silence cut through the tension like a knife. Len got up and put his hands around Barry’s shoulder, who only then noticed that he was trembling.

 

“What did you just say?” Joe asked, his arms dropping. “Eddie, that’s impossible, he can’t be… How?”

 

Barry turned and buried his face in Len’s chest. He felt drained. All the anger he had felt at Joe, the sudden shift of topic, it made his head hurt.

 

“Wells is not who he says he is,” Eddie explained awkwardly. “He’s actually someone else. A metahuman, like Barry, but from the future. He came here, killed Nora Allen, made the particle accelerator explode on purpose, just so Barry would turn into the Flash.” He sighed. “At least that’s what I understand of it all.”

 

“It’s true,” Len said, holding Barry close. “We found out a few days ago. It’s… Way more complicated, but this is the gist of it.”

 

Barry took a deep breath and moved away from Len, sending him a grateful smile before turning to Joe. “Whatever he’s told you, he was lying,” he said, voice hard. “He wants to kill me - all of us. Because he thinks I’m destroying the future as he knows it. He spied on us for weeks - I found cameras and bugs in this house, too.”

 

Joe was staring at him, disbelief in his eyes. “What… You never told me… Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because you would have gone after Wells immediately,” Iris said, putting her hand on Joe’s shoulder. “We couldn’t risk that.”

 

Joe looked at them all and then sat down heavily. “You better tell me _everything_.”

 

***

 

Telling Joe everything took longer than Barry had anticipated. If not for Len holding his hand the entire time, he wasn’t sure he would have been able to get through it.

 

Joe hadn’t said anything the whole time they explained, Eddie, Iris, and Len jumping in sometimes, but when they were done, he rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

 

“And what is your role in all of this, Snart?” he asked. “What do you get out of fighting against meta humans and angering Wells?”

 

Len’s hand clenched on Barry’s. “I get to be at Barry’s side,” he answered stiffly. “I get to help protect him, see him in action, take care of him. Isn’t that enough?”

 

Barry leaned over to rest his cheek on Len’s shoulder, warmth filling him. “Thank you,” he whispered, squeezing Len’s hand.

 

“So it has nothing to do with finding out the way the Flash works and furthering your criminal career?”

 

Len stiffened. “I might not have the best record,” he said dangerously low, “but I’m not a liar, Detective. What I do, I do for a good cause, believe it or not.” He looked at Barry, his eyes softening. “Barry knows and has kept my secret, but I guess you won’t let it go until you know.”

 

Joe looked at him expectantly.

 

“Have you heard of _Winter’s Sanctuary_?” Len asked and Iris let out a gasp.

 

“That’s the shelter in Keystone, dad,” she exclaimed. “I read a news report on it - they take in kids who’ve lost their way and try to help them.”

 

Len nodded, smiling at her. “That’s it. The house belongs to me. It’s run by my sister.”

 

Joe’s eyes widened. “Your sister is Lisa Star?” he asked. “I met her a few times, when she came to pick up teenagers who got into some trouble with the law…”

 

Len nodded. “Yes. We try to keep ourselves separated as much as possible, so she can handle the shelter in peace.”

 

“So that’s why you need money for,” Eddie said. He looked a bit awestruck. “Wait. Is that why so many kids wave at me when I’m in the city?”

 

Len snorted. “Well, we don’t actually trust the police. But I told them they should go to you, or you, Detective West, if they ever need help. You’re the good guys after all.”

 

He leaned back a bit, looking as relaxed as he did at the bar in Keystone. But Barry knew better. Len was still tense after revealing his secret.

 

“I don’t have to tell you how important it is to keep my connection to the shelter to yourself,” he said. “Especially with people wanting to frame me in the mix.”

 

Joe’s eyes narrowed again. “Right. What’s that about?”

 

Len shrugged. “We don’t know yet. I gave a list of suspects to Captain Singh, he’s looking into it. The biggest suspect in my opinion is my father. He’s in Iron Heights but he still has a lot of contacts on the outside. Not to mention all the other people who don’t necessarily like me.”

 

“Do you make enemies wherever you go, Len?” Barry mumbled, grinning a bit.

 

Len smirked. “Says the superhero? I’m sure a lot of people, not just Wells, would love to take you out.”

 

“Well, that’s why I have you,” Barry answered, smiling. “To have my back.”

 

“Always,” Len answered immediately and they looked at each other for a while, just smiling at each other.

 

Joe cleared his throat, breaking their staring. Barry blushed under Joe’s scrutinizing stare.

 

“Alright,” Joe said. “I still don’t like… This,” he said, gesturing between the two of them, “but I see that we have more important matters to take care of. What are you going to do about Wells?”

 

Barry shrugged. “No plan yet. I know he’s a Speedster, but I don’t know how powerful he is. Cisco is working on a bracelet for him, to strip him off his powers. Getting that on him would be the easiest solution. If not, we’ll have to fight him, I guess.”

 

Barry didn’t look forward to that, and neither did any of the others. But they had already discussed it and if push came to shove, Barry wouldn’t be alone.

 

“Then I think we should take care of your problem first,” Joe said next and pointed at Len. “I don’t like you, but corrupt cops are the worst.”

 

Len lifted his beer. “I can drink to that.”

 

Barry thought this had turned out better than it had seemed in the beginning of the evening.

 

***

 

Singh called Joe, Eddie, and Barry into his office the next day. Jones, Perkins, and Malcolm were out on a call and hopefully no one else in the precinct was involved.

 

“We checked out Snart’s list,” Singh came straight to the point. “It seems he had the right idea with his father being involved. Snart Sr. has gotten some new visitors in the last few months.”

 

He showed them copies of the visitor logs.

 

“At least three of these people are also on Len’s list,” Barry said with a frown. “So he had the right ideas.”

 

Singh nodded. “Yes. I have already taken care of Lewis Snart - he’s being held in isolation right now, for the next few days. Should be enough time to take care of his helpers, don’t you think, Allen?”

 

Barry looked up. “What do you need me to do?”

 

“You?” Singh asked with a raised brow. “Nothing. But didn’t you say that other guy might be able to help?”

 

Barry’s eyes widened. “ _Oh!_ Yes. I’ll, uh. I’m sure he’ll help out.”

 

Singh rolled his eyes. “Get out of here, Allen. I hope to see results, soon.”

 

“Of course, captain,” Barry said and left the office, Joe and Eddie following.

 

“He knows you’re the Flash?” Joe hissed at him. “You didn’t think to mention that?”

 

Barry shrugged. “Must have slipped my mind. He never said it outright.”

He looked at the list in his hand, known places of residents for the three people working with Snart Sr.

 

“Be careful,” Eddie said. “Don’t take any stupid risks.”

 

Barry shot him a blinding smile. “When do I ever?”

 

He left, speeding to STAR Labs as soon as he could.

 

***

 

“Okay, what’ve we got?”

 

Barry had met up with Caitlin and Cisco in the cortex. He wasn’t sure where Wells was, but he didn’t care. Right now, he wasn’t a priority.

 

“Three guys seem to be working with Len’s dad,” Barry explained, handing over the papers. “We need to get a confession, bring them in, and make sure they confirm who in the CCPD is helping them.”

 

Cisco nodded. “Well, we’ll have the recording of when you talk to them,” he pointed out. “Maybe it will be enough for the Flash to show up?”

 

“Or a bit ‘a heat might help them along.”

 

Barry turned to the door to the cortex where Mick was standing. He carried the heat gun and was dressed in -

 

“Dude, did you just come straight from work?” Cisco laughed. “Are those your fireman clothes?”

 

“Is that a problem?” Mick asked with a raised eyebrow and Cisco shut his mouth with a click.

 

“No, no, it’s fine,” he mumbled.

 

Caitlin smiled at Mick. “I’m sure back up would be great, right, Barry?”

 

Barry nodded. “Yeah… But not Len.”

 

Mick shook his head. “No, Len’s staying out of this, too dangerous. They might have orders to kill him. I got Pied Piper to help us, three against three sounds fair, yeah?”

 

“Who’s Pied Piper?” Cisco asked with a frown. “I didn’t give anyone that name - by the way, how does Heatwave sound to you?”

 

Mick rolled his eyes. “Sure, kid, whatever you want. Piper named himself. It fits.”

 

Barry moved to put on his suit. “If he’s on our side, great,” he said as he changed in a second. “Let’s go.”

 

Mick motioned for Barry to walk before him, shouldering the heat gun. “Lead the way, Flash.”

 

Pied Piper turned out to be Hartley.

 

“Len said you were a meta, but he never said what your powers are,” Barry said as they arrived at the correct location. Mick was taking the bike, Hartley behind him, while Barry had run ahead, cased out the addresses on the list, and then directed them to the right one.

 

“It messed with my hearing,” Hartley said, tugging at his gloves. “I can hear everything now, but can’t control it. It’s just high pitched screaming in my head. So I did some science magic and now…”

 

He lifted one hand, Barry saw a metal construct on the glove, and suddenly a visible force pushed the car a few inches to the side.

 

“Hey, not my car!” Mick growled and Hartley dropped his hand.

 

“Sorry,” he said with a shrug and looked at Barry. “I can direct sound waves with these things.”

 

Barry nodded, impressed. “That’s really cool,” he said. “Maybe when all of this is over we can help you to learn how to control your powers.”

 

Hartley shrugged again. “Maybe,” he answered vaguely and then pointed to the entrance. “Shall we?”

 

The warehouse the three goons were in had two entrances. Mick and Hartley went through the front, gun and gloves blazing, while Barry zipped through the back entrance to disarm the goons while they were distracted.

 

It barely took three minutes until all three of them were kneeling on the ground, hands bound behind their backs.

 

“What the hell?” one of them cried. “Who are you fuckers?”

 

“Well, I’m the Flash,” Barry said, pointing at himself. “These are Heatwave and Pied Piper. We have some questions for you.”

 

“The Flash is real?” one of the other man asked, staring at Barry. “Jesus, I thought you were a myth.”

 

“Well, you were myth-taken,” Barry said, snorting to himself, as Cisco crowed into his ear.

 

“Buffy, really?” Hartley asked skeptically.

 

Barry shrugged. “Never not the right time to quote Buffy,” he insisted, ignoring Hartley’s eye roll.

 

“What do you want with us?” the first man, clearly the leader asked.

 

Mick squatted down before him, gun over his knees. “We want to know why you’re trying to frame Leonard Snart,” he asked gruffly. “And who’s working with you.”

 

“Dude, I have no idea what you’re talking about,” the leader started but was shut up when Hartley pushed him against the wall with his sound waves.

 

“Let’s try that again,” Mick said, sounding almost pleasant.

 

Barry wondered if he should intervene. But as long as they weren’t really hurting the men, it wouldn’t be too bad, right? And he really needed those answers…

 

“Lewis Snart recruited us,” the third man who had stayed silent until now cried out. There was panic in his eyes. “We owe him, okay? He told us to rob those stores and make sure to make it look perfect, so they would suspect his son!”

 

“And how did you leave a perfectly clean crime scene behind?” Barry asked. He still didn’t know how that was managed, and seeing these three it seemed even less likely.

 

“That chick from the CCPD helped us,” the second man said. The leader was still pressed against the wall, conscious, but not making a sound.

 

“She told us how the crime scenes would have to look, what to look out for,” the third man continued. “She hates Snart, always has. She wants him bagged.”

 

“For what reason?” Barry asked but the men just shrugged.

 

“No idea,” the second man said. “But she got two cops to help us - they wanted in on the money, for that they’d make sure we could do the jobs in peace, they were the lookouts!”

 

“Names?” Mick asked, rubbing a hand over his gun.

 

“Jones and Perkins,” the third man answered promptly. “Look, Snart Sr. is a monster, okay? We owe him, but if he finds out we talked, he’s gonna kill us.”

 

“Snart’s behind bars, he won’t do anything to you,” Barry said but the men just frowned.

 

“He’s behind bars now and orchestrated the whole thing,” one of them pointed out.

 

Barry had to admit he had a point. “We’ll take care of him,” he said. Maybe he could get Snart Sr. transferred. “You three are going to the police.”

 

“Five minutes out,” Cisco told him over the com.

 

“Thanks,” Barry said and looked at Mick and Hartley. “Police are gonna be here in five. What do we do?”

 

Hartley shrugged. “Knock them out.”

 

He pushed his hand forward and the leader knocked his head against the wall, dropping. Mick was less technical, he just punched both guys in the face, making them fall down on the ground face first.

 

Barry stared at them. “Right,” he said faintly. “Let’s go.”

 

“I’m sending the recorded confession to Singh,” Cisco told Barry though the com as Barry ran back to STAR Labs - Hartley and Mick would go back to the shelter immediately, as planned.

Barry would meet them there later.

 

***

 

A few hours later, Barry was coming down the stairs from his lab, just as he heard a commotion start from the middle of the precinct.

 

He walked over and saw Joe and Eddie putting cuffs on Jones and Perkins.

 

“You can’t do this, you fuckers,” Jones screamed as the rest of the precinct looked at them in disgust. “We have rights! We’re cops!”

 

“Which makes this all worse,” Singh said, standing before them. “You’re a disgrace to your profession, making deals with criminals, trying to put an innocent man behind bars. Well, let’s see how many brownie points that gives you in Iron Heights.”

 

“You can’t bring us in, you faggot!” Jones yelled while Eddie moved him to the holding cells. Perkins was pale but quiet, getting herded along by Joe. “You have no proof of anything!”

 

“Oh, yes, I have,” Singh said, his jaw clenched. “I have a spoken and written confession from the criminals you worked with. You and - ah, Malcolm, there you are.”

 

Barry turned around to see Malcolm on the stairs, white as a sheet. She looked around desperately, trying to find a way out. When she couldn’t find one, she just dropped, sitting down on the steps, as one of the other officers stepped up to cuff her, too.

 

“He robbed my parents,” she sobbed. “He took the jewelry I should have inherited! Leonard Snart is a criminal, he deserved this!”

 

Barry shook his head at her, wondering how someone could be willing to destroy someone else over some jewels.

 

Singh came over and clasped Barry’s shoulder. “Good work, Allen,” he said quietly.

 

Barry looked at him and nodded. “Thanks, captain,” he murmured back. “What about Snart Sr.?”

 

“He’s being moved to the Iron Heights facility in Starling City,” Singh said. “He’s also getting a few more years put on his sentence. He’ll likely not get out alive. Mr. Snart may rest easy, I gather.”

 

Barry smiled. “Yeah, I think so, too.”

 

He left the precinct, intending to run to the Shelter and give Len and Lisa the good news.

 

Halfway there, he saw a flash of red lightning at his side.

Barry turned and then there was someone knocking into him, sending him flying into the wall of a building.

 

Barry coughed violently as he got on his knees, winded. He looked up as someone stepped in front of him, right into the face of Harrison Wells.

 

“Hello, Barry.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more to go ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!
> 
> I just can't wait anymore :D

Barry stared at Wells.

The man was standing - _standing_ \- before him, a smirk on his face.

 

“Wha -”

 

“Don’t play dumb, I know you know about me,” Wells said. Suddenly his foot reared back and he kicked Barry right in the stomach, making him fly back against the wall again.

 

Barry coughed, rolling onto his back when Wells pushed his shoulder.

 

“Did you think I wouldn’t notice?” Wells asked curiously. “That my cameras were gone? That you behaved strangely? That you closed Gideon off to me?”

 

His face contorted in rage. “How dare you?” he spat. “You’re _nothing_ without me! I made you what you are! And you dare to lock me out?”

 

This time, Barry was prepared and evaded the foot going for his middle. He flashed to his feet, glad they were in an alley in a quiet part of Central, and no one was looking in on them.

 

“You’re right, I know who you are,” Barry said. “Eobard Thawne.”

 

Wells looked strangely proud at hearing his name. “So you figured it all out? What now, Barry? What are you going to do?”

 

“I’m going to beat you,” Barry answered confidently. “And I’m going to take away your powers.”

 

“Are you?” Wells asked, sounding amused. “Let’s see you try.”

 

He grabbed Barry’s shirt and ran.

 

Barry grabbed at Well’s hands. It felt weird being _pulled_ through the speed force and not running himself.

 

But before Barry could free himself, Wells threw him - again into a building. Barry heard an ominous crack and, guessing by the sharp pain in his chest, he had broken at least one rib.

 

“You can’t defeat me,” Wells roared. “I _created_ you! You’re the Flash because of me! I’m going to kill you, Barry Allen, even if it means I can never get back to my time - you changed it too much anyway, it doesn’t even exist anymore!”

 

“The future always changes,” Barry said, breathing shallowly. “Just because you come from one time in the future, doesn’t mean it stays that way. _You_ changed the past first, not me, by killing my mom!”

 

Barry rushed at Wells, but the other man evaded him. Thanks to the lessons Len and Eddie had given him, Barry was able to land a few hits in the next few seconds, but mostly, Wells managed to escape his blows.

 

“The little runner learned to fight,” Wells sneered. “It won’t help you.”

 

He lashed out and got in another kick - right into Barry’s broken rib, making him cough up blood.

 

“I’ll see you soon, Barry,” Wells promised him and sped off.

 

Barry fell to the ground, pain lancing through him like a sword. He managed to get his phone out and dial the emergency number for STAR Labs. Hopefully, Cisco would be able to send someone over quickly to get him, was Barry’s last thought before he lost consciousness.

 

***

 

Len was frantic when he arrived at STAR labs.

Once again Iris had called him to tell him that Barry had been seriously hurt.

 

When Len arrived, Mick, Tony, Hartley, and Lisa in tow, Barry was laying on the bed in the middle of the cortex, still unconscious.

 

“What happened?” Len asked as he rushed to Barry’s side.

 

“We don’t know,” Iris said. “He called the Lab but didn’t say anything. Cisco pinged his location and Dad drove to get him, brought him here, but had to go back to the precinct. He hasn’t woken up yet.”

 

“He’s pretty beat up,” Caitlin added, as if that wasn’t obvious. Barry’s bare upper body was a mess of bruises and Len could see the dark signs of internal bleeding in his rib area.

 

“He looks worse than he did when Tony… uh…” She cut herself off with an embarrassed look at the man in question.

 

Tony looked away, gritting his teeth.

 

Cisco was staring at Lisa, Len noticed, and she was smiling at him. “Save the flirting for later,” he snapped at them. “What do we do?”

 

“We have to wait, man,” Cisco said, blushing deeply and turning back to his computers. “I checked; there were no security cameras where Joe found him, so nothing to say what or who did this. My guess is a meta, of course, but…” He shrugged helplessly.

 

“Wells,” came a weak croak from the bed and everyone turned to see Barry struggling to open his eyes. “Wells attacked me.”

 

Hartley paled and grabbed Mick’s hand who pulled him close. Len barely registered this as he carefully pushed back Barry’s hair.

 

“Why would he do that?” Len asked. “Did he say anything?”

 

“Yeah,” Barry answered, wincing. “He knows we know the truth. He noticed we took down the cameras and locked him out of Gideon’s room. He, uh. He said he’s going to kill me.”

 

There was silence for a beat, which was broken by Tony, surprising everyone.

 

“Not if we kill him first,” he said darkly and turned to Cisco, stretching out his arm with the bracelet. “Take this off.”

 

“Dude,” Cisco said, stepping back a bit. “Why would I do that?”

 

“Because I want to help!” Tony exclaimed. “And I can’t do that with this thing blocking my powers. You can put it back on when we’ve taken care of the Doc.”

 

“He’s right,” Hartley said. “We need all the help we can get. Wells will have a plan - we need to make sure we’re a match for him.”

 

“It’s fine, Cisco,” Barry said. “I trust Tony.”

 

The two of them locked eyes for a second. If Len hadn’t been so sure of Barry’s feelings for him, he might have thought there was… More between the two of them, some unspoken feelings - but he knew better. Barry loved him. No matter what Tony felt, Barry was Len’s.

Didn’t mean he couldn’t put his arm around Barry in a visible reminder of that fact.

 

“If you’re sure,” Cisco said slowly and then clicked on his computer. Tony’s bracelet gave a beep and Cisco took it off without trouble.

 

Tony rubbed his wrist. “Thanks,” he said. “So. What’s the plan?”

 

“I wonder,” Mick said. “Why didn’t the Doc kill you yet?”

 

Everyone stared at him, partly in confusion, partly in outrage.

 

“I mean,” he elaborated, “he wants ta kill ya. But he just ran off. Why?”

 

Barry frowned. “I… don’t know,” he admitted. “He said he’d see me soon, but I don’t know why he would…”

 

Barry looked at Len helplessly.

 

“I don’t know either, kid,” Len said. “But I’m glad he left. Gives us time to plan.”

 

Cisco agreed. “Right. We have three meta humans against him, two guys with super guns, plus Caitlin and me on controls - we’re going to be fine.”

 

Len was pretty sure Cisco had just jinxed them.

 

***

 

"I almost forgot!"  
  
Barry and Len were at the shelter, collecting the guns, Hartley's gloves, and the clothes the others had insisted on. Costumes. Barry wasn't sure if he should laugh, but considering he wore a costume himself, he probably wasn't allowed.   
  
"What did you forget?" Len asked, putting Hartley's gloves and hooded cloak in a bag.   
  
"You're cleared!" Barry said excitedly. "We caught the guys who framed you - they confessed to everything. Including the involvement of your father."   
  
Len stared at Barry. "Are you serious?"  
  
Barry nodded, taking Len's hands. "He's getting transferred to Starling City," he continued, voice softer now. "And his sentence is getting increased. He won't be able to hurt you ever again."  
  
Len continued to stare at Barry for a beat, then he grabbed Barry's face and pulled him in for a harsh, desperate kiss.   
  
" _Thank you,_ " he breathed when they parted, his forehead resting against Barry's. "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
Barry smiled brightly. "Same to you," he said and gave Len another quick kiss. "Come on, let's get back to the others and tell Lisa the good news."  
  
The thought of telling Lisa put Len in a frenzy and they were back in the lab just a few minutes later, courtesy of Barry's speed.   
  


  
They arrived just in time to find Lisa kissing a completely shell shocked Cisco.   
  
"What." Len said deadpan. "Lis, anything I should know about?"  
  
Barry just stared. The others seemed to be in other parts of the lab as the cortex was otherwise empty.   
  
Lisa pulled back with a smile. "I like Cisco," she declared, taking his hand. "Don't see why I should wait to tell him."  
  
"You could have waited longer than 30 minutes," Len responded dryly.   
He smirked at Cisco who still stood in the same spot, mouth partly open. "I think you broke him."  
  
"Dude," Barry said with a laugh. "Close your mouth."  
  
Cisco snapped his mouth shut and turned to Lisa, stars in his eyes. "Not that I'm complaining, really not, but... Why?"  
  
She smiled at him. "You didn't look at my boobs once and called my family a group of superheroes. Do I need another reason?"  
  
He swallowed. "Uh... Maybe we can find more over coffee? You know, when this is all over?"  
  
Lisa considered this. "Alright," she answered. "Coffee sounds great."  
  
Len rolled his eyes. "Now that that's settled - Lisa, I need to tell you something."  
  
He pulled her from the room, leaving Barry and Cisco alone.   
  
Barry walked over and punched Cisco's arm lightly. "Way to go, man."  
  
Cisco smiled stupidly. "Yeah..."  
  
***  
  
In the end that decided offense was the best defense.   
  
Barry in particular wanted to just get it over with.   
  
"He's going to come after me anyway," he argued. "Why not take the fight to him?"  
  
"How do you want to find him?" Hartley pointed out. "We never placed a tracker on him, so he could be anywhere."  
  
Barry bit his lip. "I don't know," he admitted. "It just... I hate waiting like this."  
  
"We all do," Caitlin answered. "And you're right. Controlling where the fight takes place would be great."  
  
"What about an official call?" Cisco asked. "On TV?"  
  
Everyone stared at him.   
  
"You want to put Barry on TV?" Eddie - who had arrived with Joe while Len and Barry had been gone - asked in shock.   
  
"Not Barry," Len said, understanding Cisco's meaning. "The Flash. If he appears on TV, calling Wells to a place of our choosing..."  
  
"Could work," Joe said, nodding. "We could also use that time to expose him for who he really is."   
  
Barry frowned. "What do you -"  
  
"Of course!" Hartley interrupted him. "I prepared the video - if we post his confession that he murdered the real Harrison Wells at the same time, he'll have nowhere to run, no matter what happens."  
  
"And we can put in his confession about killing your mom, too," Tony added with a quick glance at Barry.   
  
Barry swallowed. That sounded great. But going on TV? Really exposing the Flash?  
  
"Is it really a good idea?" Iris asked, as always able to read his thoughts.   
  
"The best we have," Len said, squeezing Barry's hand. "We record it, Cisco can put it on air - and we can wait at the right place."  
  


Barry thought about it. "No," he finally said. "We're not saying who he really is. It's too hard to prove; practically impossible.

We'll talk about the particle accelerator, Hartley will air his video of the confession after, and offer his own research into the risks of the accelerator. That will be enough."

  
Barry looked at them all. His family, his friends, his team. They all had his back, were willing to fight at his side.   
  
"Let's do this," he said grimly.  
  
***

 

“Central City. One year ago you have experienced a disaster. You lost loved ones, you saw people changing, you realized the world is not as it was.

Today I have to tell you: All of it had been planned.

 

This man, who you know as Harrison Wells, built the particle accelerator with its explosion already set. It was not an accident, but a calculated attack.

 

To ensure his goals, he killed hundreds of people, as far back as 15 years ago. He's lied, manipulated, and killed only for his own amusement and wants.

 

Too long he has been able to walk free - and walk he did -, too long has he escaped justice.

This ends today.

 

Harrison Wells, I’ll be waiting for you at the Stadium of Central City High School. We’re settling this once and for all.”

 

***

 

Barry, Len, Mick, Hartley, and Tony were standing in the middle of the Stadium. They were all in their respective gear, Tony the only one not wearing anything more elaborate than his tank top and cargo pants over his metal skin. Though he’d decided to wear a mask, too, to at least kind of hide his identity. Hartley used his hood for that, while Len and Mick had their goggles.

 

“We look ridiculous,” Hartley pointed out. “Seriously. Like we’re trying to be some… Some League of Justice or something.”

 

Barry snorted, looking around, waiting for something to happen. “Don’t say that too loud, Cisco might embrace it.”

 

“Nah, man,” came Cisco’s voice over the coms. “I’m more for Team ColdFlash myself.”

 

Barry and Len grinned at each other.

 

“Only our names, Cisco? Isn’t that a bit unfair?” Len teased.

 

“It started with you,” Cisco answered. “You were the first to turn over to Barry’s side.”

 

“You make me sound like I’m reforming criminals left and right,” Barry grumbled and Tony stared at him.

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

Barry opened his mouth but before he could answer, he saw red lightning streaking towards them.

 

“ _Look out_!”

 

He had barely finished his warning when Wells rammed into him, making Barry fly through the air.

 

He got up right away, just in time to see Len and Mick both shooting at the streaking red lightning.

 

Barry ran back, trying to intercept Wells, making him stumble.

 

Barry stood next to Len and the others, all with their weapons primed, Tony ready to charge, while Wells stood before them.

 

He was wearing a yellow suit, just like Barry’s.

 

“Exposing me like that wasn’t very nice, Barry,” Wells said with a smirk. “Putting the knowledge about meta humans out there… Of course, adding the information about your mother was a nice touch, your father might actually get out now.”

 

He surveyed Barry and his friends. “You really think you can win? I’m the Reverse Flash, I’ve been using the speed force longer than you’ve been alive, Barry. You don’t even know the half of what you’re capable of.”

 

“I’ll find out,” Barry answered. “One day. But you won’t have a part in it.”

 

As if on command, Hartley sent sound waves towards Wells, while Mick and Len fired in the spaces next to him.

 

By trying to evade the sound waves, Wells ran right into Len’s stream, getting thrown back, ice forming on his chest. He vibrated, making it shatter, but not before Barry reached him.

 

Barry grabbed him, and threw him towards their group.

 

Tony met Wells with a fist, shattering his arm by the sound of it.

 

Wells cried out in pain and outrage. He found his footing and sped away a bit, his left arm hanging uselessly by his side, the suit shredded. Barry imagined he could see bits of bone poking out of the skin.

 

“You _dare_ ,” Wells snarled. He looked at Hartley. “I gave you all the chances in the world! I made you great! And this is how you repay me?”

 

“You never made me great,” Hartley snapped back, sending another sound wave at Wells who evaded it. “I already _was_ great! You just made me believe I was nothing without your name behind me.”

 

“You fucked him up good,” Mick growled, aiming his gun at Wells and shooting fire at him, making him dodge. “You have no idea what you did to him. I’ll burn you for hurting him!”

 

Barry waited. He didn’t want to run into any of the waves or streams of ice and fire himself, so he kept back, together with Tony. That was the plan.

 

Hartley, Len, and Mick would tire Wells out, herding him along, making sure he couldn’t get close to either one of them. And when he seemed tired enough…

 

Wells got in a lucky hit eventually, ramming his right fist into Hartley’s middle, sending him flying backwards. He landed in a heap on the ground and didn’t get up.

 

Mick _roared_ , charging Wells, gun forgotten.

 

“ _Mick!_ ” Len yelled, but was ignored. Only a second later, Mick was also down, laying facedown on the ground.

 

Barry ground his teeth and rushed at Wells, only to be evaded.

 

Wells went to Len instead.

 

“This all started with you,” Wells snarled. “You ruined it all.”

 

Barry saw it in slow motion. Wells hand vibrated and plunged into Len’s chest. Len’s eyes widened, the gun fell from his hands, and his mouth opened in a soundless scream.

 

It felt like an eternity until Barry could move, could run, could try to stop it - But Tony was, for once, for some impossible reason, faster.

 

His fist slammed into Wells’ face, just as his other hand ripped him off Len - his hand came out of Len’s chest with a sick squelching sound, leaving a gaping hole behind, and threw him at Barry.

 

Barry, who took his eyes of Len falling to the ground, so, so still, who grabbed the bracelet with Well’s DNA where it was attached to the side of his suit, who clamped it on Well’s right wrist -

 

Wells crumbled, slow, so slow, screaming in incoherent rage and grief, clawing at his arm, as his features contorted, changed, from Harrison Wells’ face to that of a stranger, the real Eobard Thawne finally revealed.

 

Barry left him there, ignored him, didn’t give him a second thought, as he rushed to Len’s side, as Cisco, Caitlin, Lisa, and Iris all screamed into his ear, asking what had happened.

 

Nothing mattered but Len’s still form laying on the ground in front of him.

Nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh. Sorry?
> 
> Last chapter on Friday.
> 
> *runs to hide*


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last chapter!
> 
> Once again thanks to Jess - not only for the beta reading, but also for encouraging me, helping me with the plot, and birthing this beast with our headcanon all those weeks ago!
> 
> Thank you guys, for commenting, for the kudos, and especially for reading!  
> This is the longest fic I ever wrote, I'm so glad the Coldflash fandom inspired me enough to write it!

They were dead.

All three of them were dead.

                

Mick's and Hartley's chests had been crushed, caved in.

 

Len...

Barry stared at the hole in Len's chest, his hands drenched in the blood surrounding him.

Len's heart was just... Gone.

 

Lisa's screams ripped through the coms, making Barry wince. He turned off the com in his suit, only wanting silence.

 

"Allen, we need to go," Tony hissed at him. "Barry, come on!"

 

Barry looked up from Len's body and stared at Tony. "Go where?" He asked.

 

Tony grabbed his arm. "Away! The police is coming, we need to get Wells out of here."

 

Wells.

 

In a burst of speed Barry was at Wells' side, grasping his shirt and lifting him up. He wasn't Wells anymore; he was Eobard Thawne now, tall and blond.

 

"How do I go back?" Barry snarled at him. "Tell me!"

 

Eobard laughed in his face. "Why would I help you?" He sneered. "The mutts are gone, you took everything from me - I won't help you."

 

Barry hit him. Eobard's face was already a mess from Tony's hit, Barry's fist connected with squishy flesh instead of cheekbone.

 

"Tell me!" Barry screamed, ignoring Tony's hand on his shoulder.

 

Eobard spat out a tooth. "Fine," he said. "But if I do, you'll help me get home." He stared at Barry. "You'll get me back to my time."

 

Barry grit his teeth and let go. "Fine," he snapped. "What do I have to do?"

 

Eobard's grin was grotesque, flesh and bone and blood. "Run, Barry. Faster than you've ever run before, until you can see the different timelines. You'll find the right spot."

 

Barry stared. "That's it?"

 

Eobard shrugged. “That's it. Run, Barry, run!"

 

Barry ran.

 

***

 

"I already _was_ great! You just made me believe I was nothing without your name behind me.”

 

“You fucked him up good,” Mick growled, aiming his gun at Wells and shooting fire at him, making him dodge. “You have no idea what you did to him. I’ll burn you for hurting him!”

 

Barry jerked as he heard them speak, heard the voices of people he'd seen dead on the ground just moments ago.

 

His gaze went to his left - Len was there, whole, healthy, _alive_.

 

Something in Barry snapped. He was supposed to wait, but he'd done so the first time and - it would not happen again.

 

"New plan," Barry said, the only warning he gave through the coms before he ran.

 

He ran through the streams of his friends' weapons, cold and hot at his sides, shrieks in front of him, the cries of his friends in his ear, but he ignored it all.

The only thing that matters was Wells.

 

Wells, who was distracted, who stumbled as Barry crashed into him, who screamed as Mick's fire burned his arm (not broken, not shattered, this time, but burning) -

 

Who stared at Barry in horror as Barry clicked on the bracelet on the not-burning arm, making the facade of Wells' face slip away and into the already-seen features of Eobard Thawne.

 

The sounds around them died, weapons being turned off, and all Barry could hear was his own labored breathing.

 

"How did you -" Eobard started but stopped himself. "You went back in time, didn't you?" He asked and laughed. "How did you know how to do it?"

 

"You told me," Barry answered in a clipped voice. "I promised to send you back home in return."

 

Eobard's eyes widened. "And will you keep your promise?"

 

Barry looked at him. Looked at the man who had killed his mother, his lover, his friends, and countless others. Searched his heart for any sign of guilt.

 

"No," he finally answered, calmly, letting go of Eobard who crumbled to the ground.

 

"You can't break your promise!" Eobard yelled, shock on his face. "You're... You're the Flash. You don't do that!"

 

"The Flash you knew might have not," Barry agreed. "But I'm not him."

 

"Barry?"

 

Barry shuddered and turned around. Len looked at him. Alive, whole, not a still body on the ground.

Barry moved to hug him, holding on too tightly.

 

"You alright?" Len asked.

 

"I am now," Barry whispered.

 

"Time travel is dangerous," Eobard spat from his place on the ground. "You might have prevented one thing, but it will bring up something way more dangerous instead!"

 

"Nothing can be worse than what I've prevented," Barry argued, not looking at him. "Nothing at all."

 

"I'll expose you," Eobard snarled. "I'll tell the world who you are, you and your little team of criminals. Everyone will know how to get to you, Barry Allen! You'll never be able to save everyone, you -"

 

His tirade cut off, changed into a horrible scream, as Mick enveloped him in fire.

 

Barry threw himself around, staring in horror at the burning man, screaming and rolling on the ground. Only Len's arms kept him from charging head-first into the flames himself.

 

It was over in moments, Eobard lay still on the ground, flames still consuming him.

 

"Why did you do that?" Barry asked, his voice hollow.

 

"Because you never woulda," Mick answered. "And he was too dangerous alive."

 

And that was not something Barry would argue with.

 

***

 

They left the body there for the police to find and deal with, Cisco contacting Singh while they returned to STAR Labs.

 

Barry was still clinging to Len, not letting go of his hand, not letting Mick or Hartley out of his sight.

 

“What happened?” Len whispered into Barry’s hair. “What did you see?”

 

Barry shook his head, shivering. He’d never tell anyone if he could help it - no one needed to know what had almost happened.

 

When they arrived at STAR Labs, Iris hugged him close, as did Cisco and Caitlin.

 

“You did it, man,” Cisco said, his face sombre. “Even though you changed the plan last minute.”

 

Barry shrugged. “It was necessary,” he said, turning away, back to Len, burying his face in his chest.

 

“Do you think the police will be able to prove that it’s not Wells’ body?” Hartley asked.

 

Mick shook his head. “They shouldn’t. He’s burned to a crisp.”

 

Caitlin shuddered and Cisco made a face.

 

“He had his good moments,” Caitlin offered.

 

“Yeah,” Cisco said and Hartley nodded. “Before he went completely off the rails he was a very good mentor.”

 

“Cheers to that,” Hartley muttered as they all moved to the cortex, where Cisco had prepared a few bottles of champagne, beer, and soda.

 

“I thought we could celebrate,” he said, scratching his neck. “I mean… Everything’s fine now. Wells is dealt with, as is the one who was framing Len… Time for a party, right?”

 

Mick, Tony, and Iris wholeheartedly agreed, grabbing something to drink. Hartley and Caitlin shrugged and moved to the soda.

 

Barry swallowed against the nausea suddenly burning in his throat. “I’ll pass,” he said and, for the first time, let go of Len, almost running back into the hallways.

 

Cisco stared after him. “Should we -”

 

“I’ll go,” Len interrupted him and followed Barry.

 

***

 

Barry was sitting in the pipeline, freaking out. Sobs wracked his body, as he wrapped his arms around his knees, trying to make himself as small as possible.

 

When Len stepped closer, Barry whimpered.

 

“What happened, Barry?” Len whispered, sitting down next to him, stroking Barry’s back. Barry kept crying. “I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened.”

 

“Can’t - can’t help,” Barry gasped between sobs. “It’s over - I took - I took care of it.”

 

Len frowned. “Of what, Barry?”

 

Barry sat up a little straighter and turned to Len, his eyes red and glistening. He reached out a shaking hand and put it above Len’s heart.

 

“Still beating,” he mumbled.

 

“Of course,” Len answered, covering Barry’s hand with his own. “It’s beating for you, Barry. Because it belongs to you, you hold it in your hand.”

 

Barry recoiled so fast, he slapped Len’s hand away.

 

“No, no, no, no!” Barry whimpered, new tears rolling down his face. “No, please, don’t… Don’t say that. Your heart needs to be right there, in your chest, not… Not…”

 

Len paled as Barry’s words painted a vivid picture. “God, Barry… Did Wells… Did he kill me?”

 

Barry let out a cry and moved forward, burying his face in Len’s chest once more, grasping his shirt. Len hugged him close instantly.

 

“Nothing I could do,” Barry sobbed and Len had to strain his ears to hear him. “You were dead. All of you. Mick, Hartley, he’d killed them. And then he… He put his hand _inside_ you, your heart was just… Just _gone_! You were dead, Len, oh god, you were _dead!_ ”

 

Len swallowed as bile rose in his own throat. “So you went back in time?” he asked, remembering the conversation Barry had had with Wells before Mick killed him. “Barry… That was dangerous.”

 

“I couldn’t… What else could I do?” Barry asked. “You were _gone_.”

 

Len couldn’t help it, he started shaking. Imagining Barry standing over his corpse, going as far as moving back in time, just to get him back - it was horrific. It was gruesome. It was wonderful.

 

“Thank you,” Len whispered and kissed Barry when he looked up, confused. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

 

Barry kissed Len back, desperately, hungrily. “How could I not?” he panted. “You’re _everything_. I couldn’t go on without you.”

 

Len knew those words were too much, too soon. The night they met, that wonderful night, was still too close. It was too early for these words.

 

But at the same time it was just right. Just perfect. Because in a very short amount of time, they had changed each other’s lives irrevocably. They’d never be the same people they’d been before stepping into that bar that night.

 

And Len wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

** 1 year later **

 

“I think I hate kids.”

 

Len looked at Barry as if he had suddenly grown a second head. “Why?” he asked carefully. “My last impression was you wanted at least two. I remember you telling me we should practice for that to happen just last night…”

 

He smirked as Barry blushed. One year of them having sex on every available surface, not just in their shared house, but also in their former apartments, the Lab, and the shelter one memorable day, and Barry still reacted the same to Len’s dirty talk. He liked it.

 

“I still do! Have my own, that is. One day.” Barry scrunched his nose. “But I don’t like doing presentations for third-graders.

 

“Ah,” Len commented. Right. Today had been the monthly “Flash Presentation Day”.

 

It had been Caitlin’s idea, but Lisa and Iris were heavily involved in the planning.

After Wells had been… Dealt with, Mercury Labs had bought STAR Labs. Knowing that it was the Flash’s base of operations, they had left it in the hands of Cisco, Caitlin, and a newly re-acclaimed Hartley. The three of them could work with the Flash and also continue their own projects at the same time - funded again.

 

The city, who had taken to the existence of meta humans way more easily than Len had ever thought possible, had also opened a fund for them, which Caitlin thought needed to be encouraged. By inviting a group of children to the Lab every month, showing them around, often guided by the Flash himself.

 

Which brought them to today, and Barry’s frustration.

 

“Well, at least it brings in money,” Len pointed out. “And a lot of new interests for Science in kids.”

 

Barry sighed. “Yeah, I know. And I love that we can use part of that money to help _Winter’s Sanctuary_ and Lisa’s idea to open another shelter. I just hate getting hugged by kids who are sticky with ice cream.”

 

Len shook his head fondly. “It’s not like you can’t clean it up,” he pointed out, pulling Barry closer and licking a drop of said treat from his cheek. “Or I can clean it up for you.”

 

Barry laughed but didn’t move away. “Cisco would kill us if we’re late for his engagement party.”

 

Len made a face. He was still convinced Cisco and Lisa were moving way too fast. But he had accepted that his opinion didn’t count at all in this case.

 

“Come on then,” Len said and tugged Barry to the bathroom. “Let’s get you cleaned up and save water in the process.”

 

Barry smirked. “Sure, saving water, that’s your motive,” he teased but followed Len willingly.

 

“Do you think Mick, Hartley, and Tony will be there?” he asked as they took off their clothes before stepping into the oversized shower together.

 

“They should be,” Len answered, adjusting the water temperature. “Their little “Let’s introduce Tony to the wonders of gay sex” cruise was over yesterday.”

 

Barry still had trouble believing that those three were actually a couple - and a successful one at that.

 

After they had taken care of Wells, Central City had calmed down for a while. The people knew about meta humans, and they loved the Flash. They also loved his team.

 

Merchandise for all of them had turned up soon, making Lisa and Iris coo and tear up with laughter in turn.

 

The shelter and the lab were flourishing, their friendships were growing, everyone was happy.

 

Especially when they found out that Ronnie, Caitlin’s fiancé, was still alive and they could rescue him and Dr. Stein from their predicament.

 

Even Ollie and Felicity had dropped by for a visit or two, bringing with them no drama, but Karaoke nights, terrible drinking games, and the memory of the night that had brought Len and Barry together in the first place.

 

Eobard Thawne had said that going back in time would bring up something way more dangerous, but Barry really couldn’t believe that.

Of course they had to fight sometimes - Mark Mardon and Roy Bivolo were exceptionally memorable - but as he was not alone at any time, those fights were over soon.

 

The police had their backs, with Singh at the front, and they were all alive.

 

What more could Barry ask for?

 

And if he had a ring in his drawer, to use when he felt the time was right - well, no one but him and Gideon had to know that it looked exactly like the one Len had worn at their wedding in the future.

 

A future that seemed brighter by the second.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the ending as much as the rest of the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3
> 
> My lovely fandom wife Jess writes her own take on our shared plot bunny:
> 
> [Our Love is like a Warning Sign](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4297527/chapters/9738465) which you should read and shower in love!


End file.
